Is it wrong? Marlene's story
by SpartanFred
Summary: Tifa is distraught over Cloud going missing, and Marlene is there to comfort her. However, when she does so, it leads to something else. TifaxMarlene Yuri lemon fic. Not enough Marlene Yuri lemons out there so contains Mar/Ti, Mar/Aer, Mar/Ele, Mar/Yuf, Mar/Shel, and also Ruicest (Shal/Shel), Ele/Ciss, Aer/Ti, and one big orgy with them all at the end.
1. Chapter 1- Tifa's Need

**WARNING: This has a lot of Lolicon. For those who don't know, Lolicon is the sexual depiction of girls who have not yet reached the age of consent. So if you don't like it, don't read it. Comments that simply hate on the loli aspect will be removed.**

 **Is It Wrong? A Tifa and Marlene story**

Marlene could hear Tifa's sad sobs from downstairs. Cloud had been missing for quite a while now and she was not taking it well.

After confessing her love to him, Cloud, returning her feelings, promised Tifa he would get her a gift to celebrate their new relationship. Three weeks he's been gone now, and nobody has been able to reach him. Most were worried for Cloud's condition, but none more than Tifa. The worry and loneliness was hurting her more than she had let anyone else know.

Marlene knew though. Tifa couldn't hide her feelings from her. She loved Tifa just as much as she loved Barret, Cloud, Aerith, and Denzel, and none of them could fool her. She sat listening to Tifa's weeping for a couple hours before she finally decided enough was enough. She wasn't sure what she could do to help, but she had to try something. Anything.

As Tifa struggled to clean the bar table between chokes of sobs, she heard little footsteps coming down the stairs. Denzel was out with Barret looking for Cloud, so she knew it wasn't him. Quickly she composed herself and wiped away the tears, not wanting little Marlene to see her in such a state. The footsteps slowed as Marlene entered the room.

"Tifa..." Marlene started. "Cloud will be okay, he's super strong!"

Marlene was met with a puzzled look from Tifa. Marlene knew she was going to try to hide her real feelings with her response.

"I know sweetie." Tifa responded, meeting Marlene's expectations exactly.  
"I just miss him. I'm okay though, really."

"Liar!" Marlene shouted accusingly.

"No, really Marlene don't worry"

"Tifa just be honest with me! I know you're not okay, I've been...hearing you cry..."

Marlene looked down and began tearing up herself. She was worried about Cloud too, naturally, and seeing Tifa so distraught on top of that was just too much for her. Tifa could see the tears welling up in Marlene's eyes, and quickly went over to comfort her.

The little girl felt Tifa's warm embrace and hugged back, sobbing heavily into her shoulder. Tifa, now kneeling to Marlene's height, began to sob as well. The two of them cried and held each other for a good few minutes before the crying finally slowed to a halt.

"Okay, so maybe I'm not as okay as I'd like to be, but Marlene, I don't want you to worry about me so much. I'm sad I'll admit, but seeing your smiling face everyday helps make this whole thing that much more bearable." Tifa explained, stroking Marlene's head.

"I guess..." Marlene whined, "But I don't know how much I can smile if you can't yourself, Tifa."

"Well, then I guess we'll just have to help each other."

Marlene finally managed a smile as she wiped the last tear away and looked up at Tifa. Tifa smiled as well. She couldn't help herself after looking into those adorable little eyes. Marlene then straightened herself up and let go of Tifa.

"Okay, so if we're helping each other, I wanna go first!" She said cutely.

"Okay, Marlene, what do you have in mind?"

Marlene brought a finger to her lip in a thinking gesture. "Hmm...well if Cloud makes you happy, I can just do things that Cloud would do! Then maybe you can kinda forget he's not here!"

Tifa chuckled a bit at Marlene's rather cute suggestion.

"Is that right? So what does that entail?"

Marlene smiled quickly before frowning and crossing her arms with a deep sigh, which only made her seem more adorable to Tifa.

"Whatever. Not interested." Marlene said in a lowered voice as an obvious impression of Cloud.

Tifa broke out into hysterical laughter at Marlene's rather cute, yet spot on impression of Cloud.

"Ha ha, well you're not half bad at it Marlene. Maybe it could work after all!" She managed to say between gasps of breath and more laughing.

"He he, see? I can do everything you want Cloud to do, Tifa!"

Tifa finally caught her breath and, now in a better mood, jokingly muttered under her breath "Well, not everything."

Marlene peeked up. "Well what could you want Cloud to do that I couldn't?"

Tifa paused for a moment, trying to think of some sort of lie to cover up her accidental adult themed joke. Marlene tilted her head in question, obviously expecting an answer, much to Tifa's dismay. Finally summoning the courage to do so, Tifa spoke.

"Well, I just meant there are some things that you really couldn't, nor shouldn't try to do, that I would want Cloud to do. But it doesn't matter. Go ahead and give me another impression, Marlene!"

Marlene frowned once more, but this time genuinely. "But Tifa, I want to know! Tell me!"

Tifa sighed, "It doesn't matter Marlene, you'll cheer me up just fine on your own!" She didn't want to have to explain to a preteen girl that probably hasn't even taken sex ed yet, what she really wanted Cloud to do, that she had been wanting for years. Really, Tifa was about as desperate for Clouds more intimate touch as a small child for candy. No, probably more. Even thinking about Cloud touching her so intimately was enough to make Tifa squirm with discomfort as her underwear got just the slightest bit damp.

"But Tifa!" Marlene shouted, interrupting Tifa from her naughty inner thoughts. "Would this mystery thing make you happy if Cloud did it?"

"Well yes but.." Tifa started, only to be interrupted again by Marlene.

"Then I want to do it! I don't care what it is! Just let me make you happy every way that Cloud could!"

Tifa hesitated again before sighing heavily and finally deciding that she'd have to explain it if Marlene were to understand why she could never do that with Tifa...or anyone else at her age for that matter.

"Alright sweetie. The thing is, what I want Cloud to do, is kind of something two people do only if their in love." She began to explain.

"Well I love you!" Marlene shouted.

"Different kind of love hun. See Cloud and I love each other in the sense of maybe even getting married one day. Whereas I love you too, its a different kind of love. And only someone who loves someone else like Cloud and I love each other could do that." As she explained, she herself began to think about it again. Oh how she longed to be touched. How long she's waited for Cloud, how long she's spent just about every night pleasuring herself to the thought of him. Once again, her panties began to moisten and she bit her lip.

"I guess I kinda understand..." Marlene said looking down and kicking at the ground a bit. "Can I at least know what it is?"

Tifa, now trying to hide a completely different feeling due to how inappropriate it is around a child, reluctantly began speaking in an effort to end this conversation already.

"Well uh... I guess to put it simply, I want him to make me feel good here.." Tifa said and pointed to her now very wet nether region.

Marlene huffed, "But I can do that! I don't see why not!"

Before Tifa had time to react, Marlene reached straight under Tifa's tight black mini skirt and poked her soft fabric over her sweet spot, causing Tifa to accidentally let out a soft moan of delight before quickly shoving Marlene's hand away.

"Marlene, no! That's not okay!" She yelled.

Marlene paused a minute to look at her finger, now mildly glistening. "Tifa, you're a little wet down there for some reason. Why's that?"

Tifa huffed and crossed her arms. "Well...cuz it DID feel good, but.."

Marlene interrupted again, "Then I CAN do it!"

Tifa gasped as Marlene once again reached her hand under her skirt and this time began to rub her wetness through the cloth. This time Tifa hesitated for a minute as Marlene rubbed away, lost in the sudden pleasure of someone else's touch. She began to war with her inner thoughts. Marlene DID really want to do this. But no, this is MARLENE! The same little girl she had been taking care of all these years. On top of the fact that she had never once thought of her that way, there was also the fact that she was still so young! Tifa could get in serious trouble for this!

Marlene continued rubbing Tifa's womanhood, causing Tifa's objections and quarrels to slowly start melting away. She DID need someone else's touch. Hell, at this rate just about anyone would do. But Marlene? This was so wrong she thought. But...it also felt so...good. To finally feel someone else's touch...to not have to do it herself. Maybe...maybe just once she could do something she knew was wrong, and then just spend the rest of her life doing nothing but good! Yea!

Tifa was breathing heavily at this point and even grinding into Marlene's hand a little bit. "Marlene...*huff* you... ungh! Really want to do this with me? *huff*" Tifa couldn't believe she had said that.

"Yes! Anything to make you happy Tifa! I'll do anything for you."

That was it. Tifa had no self control left. In one swift motion, she picked Marlene up, and shoved her on to the bar table, knocking a few glasses over onto the floor. Marlene squeaked in surprise at the sudden roughness. Her surprise quickly furthered as Tifa's lips collided with her own in a deep, passionate kiss.

Tifa positioned herself between Marlene's dangling legs and pulled her close as she shoved her tongue into Marlene's small mouth, ravishing her tongue with her own. Marlene was very confused at this point, but at the same time, what Tifa was doing with her tongue felt good...very good. She didn't fight back, but rather tried to do the same back to Tifa.

Heavy breathing and moans filled the air as Tifa and Marlene continued kissing deeply and furiously. Tifa, not taking her lips or tongue away from Marlene for a single second, grabbed Marlene's hand and brought it back to her needing womanhood. "Don't stop..." She gasped between kisses, "Keep going."

Marlene obeyed the older woman orders and began massaging Tifa's lower lips against her panties once more. Tifa threw her head back and yelped with pleasure at Marlene's touch once again, feeling even better this time. Tifa hungrily went straight back into Marlene's mouth with her tongue, savoring every bit of the sweet taste.

By now Marlene thought she had a better idea of what to do, so she continued wrestling Tifa's tongue with her own, moaning a decent bit herself now. Amidst her pleasure filled euphoria, Marlene didn't notice Tifa's hand creeping up under her white silk skirt.

Marlene suddenly jumped and gasped, knocking another glass to the ground as Tifa pressed her hand against Marlene's soft panties, right up against her young opening. Tifa began rubbing it thoroughly, sending Marlene into a sea of pleasure she had never known before and causing her cute moans to grow much louder and more frequent.

"Uhhh...ahhh...oh Tifa! Why does this feel so good!? Oh god..."

Tifa broke the kiss and began to trail kisses up Marlene's neck. Marlene sighed in approval, feeling the older woman's gentle kisses and feeling her expert handplay on her nether regions making her wet for the first time in her life. Tifa kissed up to Marlene's ear and nibbled on the lobe, once again getting a slight jump and a little squeak, followed by a pleasure filled moan out of her.

Tifa, breathing heavily, whispered into Marlene's ear, "It doesn't just feel good for me...it will for you too..." She said alluringly.

"Oh...aahhh! OK Tifa, I like this.. Uuhhh! We should keep doing it..."

Tifa leaned in to Marlene's ear again, now picking up the pace with her hand on Marlene's genitals, and whispered once more "You and i... Are going to have sex...but don't tell anyone about it or we can never do it again.."

Marlene nodded in agreement, still rubbing against Tifa's opening.

Tifa went back to tonguing the little girl and removed her hand from Marlene's growing wetness. She moved it up, tracing Marlene's cute little white shirt for a moment before slipping her hand under it and slowly lifting it up over her head, revealing her soft upper body and a little pink a-cup bra. Tifa took a moment to look at Marlene. She looked cute, mildly pink in the face and still dazed from the overwhelming pleasure Tifa had given her. After taking in the image and discarding a few more objecting thoughts, Tifa dove back in to continue ravaging her.

Tifa pressed her lips against Marlene's and once again battled for dominance with their tongues. Meanwhile she reached around her and unhooked the small bra, ripping it off of her immediately afterwards. Marlene turned red and covered herself. Tifa shook her head and gently moved her arms away.

"It's okay Marlene, this is part of having sex with me, you have to be naked." She said.

Marlene, still red, nodded. Tifa proceeded to lower herself to Marlene's small mounds and began to lick and suck her nipple while one of her hands to play with the other, and the other hand continued rubbing her sensitive spot.

"Oh god! Oh Tifa!" She moaned loudly. "Oh keep doing that! Aahhh!"

Tifa swapped nipples a few times, Marlene moaning and wriggling the whole time. Tifa then stopped for a moment and tugged off her own shirt, showing off her double d breasts hidden behind a black lacy bra. As she reached back to undo it, Marlene got an idea.

Marlene grabbed Tifa's arms, "Um...let me do it." She said shyly.

"Now you're starting to get it Marlene." Tifa said. "I'm glad you're learning. It's not always that fun if I'm doing everything myself."

Marlene nodded and reached around Tifa to undo her bra. Tifa continued rubbing Marlene's clit through the thin fabric of her panties, causing Marlene to continue moaning and panting. Tifa's breasts soon popped out of her bra as Marlene finished unhooking it and tossing it aside. Marlene looked up at Tifa as if asking for permission. Tifa nodded at her and Marlene proceeded to suck on and play with Tifa's nipples, just as Tifa had done to her.

"Ooohhhhh!" Tifa moaned loudly. "Oh what a fast...mmm...learner you are Marlene! Uuhhh oh yes!"

Marlene learned quickly, eventually being able to multitask on Tifa, sucking one nipple, playing with another, and rubbing at her panties vigorously.

After some time of causing Tifa to moan and cuss under her breath, Tifa finally stopped Marlene.

"Oh, was that it?" Marlene asked cutely. "But...Tifa I want more!" She said demanding.

Tifa smiled almost evilly. "There's plenty more where that came from Marlene..."

Slowly Tifa pushed Marlene down so she was laying across the bar table. Marlene did so very obediently, as she was still lost in a whole new world of pleasure she never knew existed, and she wanted more...she wanted everything Tifa was going to do to her.

"This is one of the best parts Marlene..." Tifa said rather seductively.

Not a minute after, Tifa tugged Marlene's skirt off of her and threw it elsewhere on the bar table with the rest of their clothes. She then proceeded to kiss up one of Marlene's small milky thighs, and down the other, eyeing her frilly pink panties like a carnivore eyeing its prey.

"Aahhh...Tifa...it's getting wetter down there...I want you to touch me there soooo bad..." Marlene panted and whined.

Tifa smiled that evil smile again and slowly started pulling Marlene's panties down by the elastic. First past her thighs, then her knees, then finally her feet, and off they were. Tifa discarded them into the clothes pile before slowly descending into Marlene's little ladyhood. Marlene watched with anticipation for what Tifa would do next. Then she felt the most amazing thing she had ever felt in her entire life, as Tifa, slowly at first, began licking Marlene for all she was worth. Marlene immediately began moaning loudly and grabbing at Tifa's hair in pure ecstasy.

"Oh god! Oh Tifa yes! Uuhhh! Oh it feels sooo good! Oh god yes!" She moaned, practically yelling now.

Tifa began to pick up the pace a bit, enjoying every last taste of Marlene's sweet juices. Marlene began to writhe in pleasure, her loud moans being the only sound in the otherwise quiet and empty bar. Tifa swirled her tongue in and out of Marlene's sweet innocence, causing more and more noises from the small girl, thus increasing Tifa's need as well. Tifa was so wet by now that it was dripping down her leg. A little more so with every amazing noise Marlene shook with.

As she was licking away Marlene's virginity, Tifa slowly inserted a finger in her oh so needy entrance. Marlene practically screamed with pleasure at the sudden intrusion, and again as Tifa managed to fit one more in as well. Marlene didn't think it could get any better than this!

"Oh my god Tifa! Aahhh...uuhhh... Oh yes! Oh god yes Tifa ooohhhhh!" Marlene yelled.

Gradually Marlene started to feel something building up inside her. She didn't know what it was, but she hated it. She wanted it to be released. As Tifa continued eating her out and thrusting her fingers in and out faster and faster, Marlene felt this feeling build more and more until...

" Oh god...oh my god...Tifa I'm...something is happening! Oh god! Oh Tifa keep going! I'm gonna...I'm gonna...AAAHHHHHHH!" Marlene came hard, and she screamed at such a volume that Tifa thought she might go deaf.

Gradually Tifa began to slow down after Marlene's intense and very first orgasm. She licked up the last of Marlene's juices and looked up to smile at her. Marlene seemed very dazed and was breathing very heavy.

"Tifa...what was that..." She barely managed to utter.

"That, Marlene, was your very first orgasm. It's what happens if you have sex. Did you like it?"

Marlene nodded. "I loved it! It was amazing! I've never felt anything like it!"

Tifa felt her own juices starting to puddle up on the floor and started feeling very anxious for one of her own.

"That's good. Now if you really want to make me happier, you could give me one." Tifa said almost desperately.

Marlene sat back up. "Okay! If it feels that amazing for you too, then I'd love to! I think I can even remember how, since you just did it to me."

Tifa smiled and took that opportunity to crawl onto the bar counter with Marlene, so she was now lying on her back across the bar counter. Marlene eagerly tugged off Tifa's skirt, followed soon after by her black lacy panties that were now drenched.

"Wow Tifa, you were really soaked." Marlene commented.

Tifa nodded with a look of desperation on her face, "I know, now I really need you to take care of it Marlene."

Marlene nodded happily and lowered her head to Tifa's bare privates. She wasted no time and dove straight into it, licking inside and out of Tifa's drenched entrance. Tifa almost screamed at the sudden attention, squeezing the sides of the bar counter.

"Oh god! Oh yes Marlene just like that! Ooohhhhh good girl, keep going! Oh yes fuck me!" Tifa began yelling.

Marlene paused for a moment and looked at Tifa questioningly. "What did that mean Tifa?"

Tifa almost cried as Marlene stopped. "That's what you're doing. That's what I did to you. That's what all of this is, but you're not allowed to say that." She couldn't believe she just said that. Here she was having hardcore sex with little Marlene on the bar counter, and she was concerned about her cussing!? She shook her head, deciding to ignore her stupidity.

"Now keep going Marlene, I can't stand it! Fuck me senseless!" She begged to the small girl.

Marlene nodded quickly and descended upon Tifa's womanhood again, this time adding two of her little fingers as well. Tifa resumed her moaning and writhing at Marlene's quick learning talent.

"Oh fuck! Oh god yes Marlene give it to me! Oohhh! Uuhhh! Yes fuck me! Oh god!" She yelled, finally getting what she had wanted for so long. It may not have been Cloud, but it was SOMEONE. She just needed SOMEONES touch, and Marlene's was making due...and very well at that.

Marlene continued eating Tifa out for all she was worth and fingering her harder and faster. Tifa could feel her orgasm approaching as she started bucking into Marlene's tounge and fingers.

"Oh god Marlene I'm gonna cum! Oh god keep going! Uuhhh! Yes! Harder, faster! Oh fuck! Fuck fuck fuck! Oh god I'm cumming! AAAHHHHHHH!" She screamed as her whole body shook with pleasure and she came hard, Marlene lapping up every last drop.

Marlene slowed to a halt as Tifa tried desperately to catch her breath. "Was that good Tifa?" She asked.

"Oh so good sweetie, you did an amazing job!" Tifa answered, yet still felt wanting. "Although... There are certain toys that can make us cum even better and faster...you wanna try one?" She asked.

Marlene gasped in surprise, "I can cum AGAIN!?" She asked excitedly.

Tifa smiled, knowing that meant yes. "Absolutely, you just wait right here!" She said as she started walking off elsewhere into the building, still totally nude. Marlene waited patiently, still reveling in how much fun she was having. A few minutes later Tifa came back with some pink plastic thing in her hand.

"Oohhh what's that?" Marlene asked cutely, marveling at the size of it.

"This is called a strap-on sweetie. Usually they look different, but this one is high quality. It's double sided and it vibrates. One end goes in here like so..." Tifa slowly slid one end into her still sopping wet vagina, moaning a bit as she did.

"Where does the other end go?" Marlene asked.

Tifa smiled evilly once more. "Lay on your back, Marlene, I'll show you. You're going to love this..."

Marlene happily nodded and laid back on the bar counter once more. Tifa quickly went over and positioned herself between Marlene's spread legs. She brushed the end of the toy against Marlene's opening, getting cute little moans out of her and moistening her up again very quickly. Tifa then proceeded to slowly enter Marlene with the toy. Marlene gasped at this invading force and clenched the side of the counter. Marlene felt the toy slowly fill her up completely, until it was all the way in.

"Now comes the best part Marlene." Tifa said. She then leaned down to whisper in Marlene's ear, "I'm going to fuck you so hard you can't stand..."

At that, Tifa flipped a switch, causing the toy to begin vibrating sending them both down the path of pure pleasure.

Tifa began moving the toy in and out of Marlene's hole, both of them moaning and panting with every thrust.

"Oh fuck yes Marlene! Tell me how much you like this! Uuhhh yes..." Tifa moaned.

"Oh god Tifa, I like it so much! Oh I love it! Ohhh yes! Oh god! Aaahh! Oohhh! Keep going!" Marlene yelled.

Tifa picked up the pace, thrusting harder, faster, in and out. Their lovemaking started shaking the counter with every thrust, knocking more things over, though neither of them cared right now, as they were both having the time of their lives. As they continued the sex, Tifa moved Marlene so that she was now bent over the counter, showing her adorable little ass. Tifa wasted no time and thrust right back into her, continuing the rapid pace they were at.

"Oh fuck! Oh god, you like getting you're pussy pounded Marlene? Uuhhh fuck yes! Oh god, take it! Take it all Marlene, good girl!" Tifa had transformed now into something else. A horny uncontrollable sex goddess, and Marlene was her playtoy now.

"Oh god! Yes Tifa pound me! Pound my pussy! Oh yes fuck me! Fuck me Tifa! Oohhh! Aaahhh! Uuhhh!" Marlene screamed, not entirely sure what she was even saying anymore.

Tifa thought once more about Marlene cussing, but at this point she didn't care anymore. She was unloading all of her built up sexual aggression she had built up over all these years onto this preteen girl. The least she could let her do is cuss.

Tifa held Marlene by the hips and continued thrusting harder and harder, nearly toppling the counter itself, as they both approached orgasm.

"Oh for Tifa! I'm almost there! Uuhhh yes fuck me! Oh fuck! Oh god yes! Yes!"  
"Fuck yes Marlene! Oh god! Fuck im gonna cum! Oh fuck! Fuck!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They both went over the edge together, screaming at the top of their lungs so loud others outside could even hear it.

Tifa didn't stop however. She kept driving the toy in and out of Marlene's womb through another orgasm. Then another, and another, and another. She lifted Marlene's leg up and drove it deeper inside over and over again through more and more orgasms, until finally hours later they both collapsed from exhaustion.

They both laid there on the counter, covered in each others feminine fluids, panting and sweating more than they ever had before. Tifa slowly reached over and grabbed Marlene's hand as she smiled at the small, now deflowered girl.

"Oh my god Tifa, that was amazing..." Marlene said between gasps of air.

"Wasn't it? Sorry I got a little rough Marlene. I'd been wanting that for years now. Hope I didn't hurt you or anything, are you okay?" Tifa said, now finally returning to her normal self.

Marlene nodded and smiled, "Yes. I'm fine. Just very tired."

Tifa stared into the little girls sweaty red face for another moment before picking her up and carrying her back to her room. Tifa laid Marlene down in bed, where the small girl immediately passed out.

Tifa cleaned everything up, sweeping the broken dishes off the floor, mopping up their juices, and picking up their clothes. Something was wrong though.

As Tifa finished cleaning up, she was troubled by a new thought that crept into her head. Feelings stirred inside her that she had only ever felt once before.

"Oh god..." She muttered. "Am I in love with Marlene?"


	2. Chapter 2- Aerith's Mistake

**Chapter 2- Aerith's Mistake**

Marlene woke up very sore. She sat up in bed and stretched.

"Boy...Tifa really did a number on me yesterday..." She muttered to herself.

Slowly she moved out of her bed, groaning the whole time. She decided she would find Tifa again and ask if she was feeling alright. She left her room and slowly wobbled down the stairs. Tifa DID say she wouldn't be able to stand after it all she thought to herself.

As Marlene walked into the bar she noticed Tifa wasn't there even though it was opening hours now. She placed her hands on her hips and huffed. Now she'd have to wobble back upstairs to Tifa's room to find her. She groaned and did so only to find that Tifa wasn't there either. Marlene began to worry now. Where was Tifa?

Panicked, Marlene ran through the rest of the house trying to find her, adrenaline causing her sore muscles to go numb. She ultimately found herself at the front door, ready to run out there in no more than a white shirt and pink panties in a desperate attempt to find Tifa. Luckily though she had overlooked one important detail that her eyes finally came to rest upon. A single yellow sticky note on the door.

"Be back soon, just had to run an errand. -Tifa..." Marlene recited.

Tifa didn't sleep well the night before. It wasn't just due to her body being sore from devastating Marlene for hours. No. It was the countless dreams she had. They were dreams she'd had countless times before, some romance, a nice walk on the beach, dinner, marriage, etc. Only instead of the usual image of Cloud in those dreams with her it was...Marlene. This was a serious problem. Tifa had only had sex with Marlene to release the sexual tension built up by wanting Cloud for so long.

"It was a mistake..." She said to a dear old friend.

A couple months ago, after Weiss and Omega's defeat at the hands of Vincent Valentine, the sudden surge of the lifestream's power caused all sorts of things to happen. Miracles the people called them. Trees bloomed never before seen flowers, peoples farms and gardens suddenly sprouted thousands of plants where there previously hadn't been seeds, but most importantly, people were brought back from the dead. Aerith and Zack were two of those lucky few people to get a second chance at life.

"I see..." Aerith started. "I guess it's good that you at least realize it was a mistake. And it was a pretty big one Tifa..."

"I know Aerith, I know! She's just a little girl. But it's not like I'm attracted to children or anything! I just couldn't control myself...I just had so much tension built up from wanting Cloud for so long that I just unloaded it into the first person who touched me...and unfortunately that was Marlene..."

Tifa began to tear up a little bit, and Aerith leaned over to hug her.

"Tifa don't cry..." Aerith started "Marlene will be okay. You said she enjoyed it right? As messed up as it is...at least that means it didn't scar her or anything. So don't cry."

Tifa shook her head and sobbed harder. "That's not why I'm crying...I mean yes, I did something terrible to Marlene, and I feel horrible about it, but at the moment I'm upset about something else..."

Aerith tilted her head in question, "Really? What else is wrong?" She asked.

Tifa took a deep breath and began to speak slowly and quietly, "I um...I felt something afterwards... I couldn't stop thinking about her...and...I think I may have somehow developed... Feelings...for her."

Aerith gasped "But Tifa! She's just a little girl! How can you fall on love with someone like that!?"

"I don't know okay!?" Tifa yelled and began crying again.

Aerith hugged her once more and rubbed her as well. She knew what Tifa did was wrong. It was both immoral and illegal. But Tifa was also her best friend, so she would never simply hate her for it, especially since Tifa clearly felt bad about it.

Tifa suddenly sat up in a panicked fashion.

"Marlene!" She shouted suddenly.

"What about her?" Aerith questioned.

"I left her all alone! I was planning on being back sooner! Aerith I have to go." She then stood up. Aerith quickly yanked her back down onto the sofa they'd been sitting on and stood up herself.

"No." Aerith demanded. "I'll go. I don't think you should be around her just yet Tifa. I'll go check on her and make sure she's alright. Then I'll come back and we can talk about this more."

Tifa knew there was truth in Aerith's words. The way things were now, with her having feelings for Marlene, she wasn't entirely sure what would happen if she was around her. For all she knew she might even just make another mistake. She sighed then slowly nodded, accepting Aerith's proposition.

Marlene sat alone in the bar. It wasn't open since Tifa wasn't there to run it.

"Tifa..." She muttered to herself. What they had done yesterday... She had never done anything like that before. She liked it, loved it even. She knew what it was called, sex. She knew what it involved doing. She still didn't quite understand why they did it though. Sure it felt amazing, but did that really make Tifa happy? She wasn't entirely sure. The only thing she knew is that Tifa was like a mother to her, so she wanted to do any and everything to make her happy. Besides if the side effect is that she herself gets to feel amazing too, then she sure as heck wasn't going to complain.

Marlene continued to think about what she and Tifa had done yesterday. The more she thought about it, the more she could feel her panties getting damp again. She felt something stirring in her. Out of part curiosity and part experimentation, she reached down and gave her small slit a slight stroke.

"Aahh!" She yelped. The sudden pleasure was once again too much. She rubbed again, feeling the pleasurable sensation move throughout her body. Before she even realized what she was doing, she laid herself back on top of the bar table. She continued rubbing at her increasingly dampening panties, moaning and panting.

"Ah! Mmm! Oh yes... Uhhh..." She moaned. She eventually paused for a moment. She didn't want this new pair of underwear to get to wet, or else she wouldn't be able to wear them later. Her decision made, she slowly pulled her panties down to her ankles, not quite taking them off. As she did, the thought of Tifa doing the same thing to her the day before flowed into her mind, causing her entrance to flood even more. She then quickly went back to masturbating, now with thoughts of Tifa.

"Oohhh...oh Tifa...mmm yes! Oh god..." She quietly whispered to herself as she quickened the pace on her little clit. She moved her shirt up and began playing with her developing breasts as well, attempting to mimic the way Tifa did.

Inserting fingers now, Marlene grew louder and her breathing more labored. She kept at it for a good few minutes until she felt her climax fast approaching. She sped up more, panting and on the edge of screaming.

Just as she was right on the edge, the door to the bar opened as Aerith walked in.

Aerith froze at the site in front of her, Marlene sprawled on the bar table, her panties at her ankles and shirt pushed up past her small breasts, one hand on one of those breasts, and fingers in her wet vagina. Marlene did not freeze, however the shock of Aerith walking in on it did put her back away from an orgasm a slight bit.

"Marlene, what are you doing!?" Aerith gasped, "You should stop that now!"

Marlene shook her head, "No...not now Aerith...I'm so close...aaahhh I'm almost there!" Marlene gave Aerith the most desperate look she had ever seen.

"Aerith! I need you to finish me! Please!" Marlene begged.

Aerith was shocked. What had Tifa done to her? The once sweet and innocent Marlene now had two fingers in her vagina and was begging Aerith to participate. Aerith couldn't believe what she was seeing and hearing. She walked over to Marlene, but not to help her. She grabbed Marlene's hand.

"Marlene stop this! This isn't the kind of thing you ask someone like me to help you with!"

"But Aerith please! The feeling is too much! I need help!"

Aerith shook her head and placed her hands on her hips, "What makes you think I would say yes Marlene?"

"Here! Do you need some too? Is that why you won't help?" Marlene said as she quickly shover her hand under Aerith's dress and started rubbing her sweet spot.

Aerith, appalled at the sudden attempt, swatted Marlene's hand away quickly before proceeding to yell.

"Marlene! That is not okay!"

Marlene was taken aback by the sudden scolding. She then quickly tugged everyone back on and ran up to her room in tears. Aerith took a minute to compose herself and come to terms with what she had seen, before finally following Marlene up to her room. She slowly opened the door and walked in to see Marley curled up on the bed in tears. She walked over and sat next her.

"Marlene, I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have yelled. But you need to understand something. That is only something you should ever do with someone else you truly love." She said.

Marlene looked up at her and wiped her eyes.

"Do you understand Marlene?" Aerith asked.

Marlene nodded. Aerith then proceeded to lay on the bed with her and hug her, stroking her hair. After a minute of this, Marlene looked up at Aerith. The two simply gazed at each other. Aerith smiled. The smile was soon broken however, as Marlene kissed Aerith deeply.

Aerith, shocked at this sudden development, pulled back but Marlene pushed forward, never letting there lips come apart. Marlene then proceeded to slip her tongue past Aerith's defenses and massages hers, meanwhile she slipped her hand under Aerith's dress and massaged her lower lips as well.

Aerith was suddenly overwhelmed by such pleasurable feelings she hadn't experienced before. Apparently Tifa had taught Marlene well. Aerith, against her better judgement, was succumbing to the sudden touches, but barely managed to pry Marlene off.

Now a bit out of breath Aerith barely spat words out of her mouth, "Marlene ahh! Wh...what are you doing? Didn't you ohh! Hear what I said?"

Marlene nodded, "Yea! And I do love you! So let's have sex Aerith!"

Aerith lacked the strength to resist any longer and finally gave in, albeit very hesitantly. Marlene and Aerith continued to explore each others mouths with their tongues as Marlene continued to rub Aerith's treasure under her dress. Marlene's bed was a bit small, Aerith thought, but right now she lacked the strength to say or do anything about it.

Marlene broke the kiss only for a second to mutter something to Aerith quietly.

"Me too..." She whispered longingly.

Aerith, stuck in an ecstasy filled daze, nodded and reached down to rub Marlene's small opening as well while tugging her back in to continue their increasingly hot and heavy kiss.

Marlene began to grow impatient, still horny from earlier, so before to long she slipped her hand under Aerith's panties to feel her growing wetness directly. Aerith gasped and moaned at the new sensation, her inhibitions melting away with every stroke. Eventually Aerith returned the favor and slipped her hand into Marlene's panties as well and continued rubbing away.

"Ohh...oh god...this feels so good...uuhhhh..." Aerith moaned quietly, her soft sweet voice turning Marlene on more.

"Mmm...oh Aerith yes! Uuhhh...im so glad ungh! That you are doing this with me..." Marlene panted.

They both inserted fingers past the others defenses and began thrusting them in and out. They both started picking up the pace panting heavily, there moans filling the small room as they began approaching their climaxes.

"Oh god! Oh my goodness Marlene don't stop! Oh yes! Uuhhh! Oohhh! Oh god!" Aerith began increasing her volume as she neared the edge.

"Uuhhh! Oh god Aerith yes! Oh you feel so good inside me! God yes keep going!" Marlene began practically screaming as she descended into ultimate pleasure. They kept going and going, grinding into eachothers hands until...

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" They both screamed as they brought eachothers over the edge.

Marlene pulled her soaked hand from Aerith's nether regions and looked at it curiously for a minute before getting a weird idea and beginning to suck all of Aerith's sweet nectar off.

The sight of Marlene slurping up Aerith's juices caused Aerith to turn a bit pink and she immediately felt herself growing wet again already, making her hungry for more. Aerith pulled Marlene over and brought her hand over to her own needing womanhood.

"I need more Marlene..." Aerith muttered.

"Oh! Yea Tifa showed me that we can cum lots of times! One minute!" Marlene responded innocently. At that she jumped up off the bed and left the room. Aerith sat there alone thinking of everything she told Tifa. How wrong this was, how illegal...but right now her hormones were in control. She knew she'd regret it later but she needed it right now.

Marlene then popped in, interrupting Aerith's thought process. She held up two long smooth purple things.

"I couldn't find that amazing thing Tifa used on me yesterday, but I did find these in the same place! They look similar enough, so I think they'll work." Marlene said.

Aerith identified them as vibrators. She smiled and sat up. "They'll work Marlene." She said.

She pulled Marlene over on to the bed, then got on top of her, straddling the little girl. She then proceeded to pull her own dress up and over her head and then toss it on the ground. Marlene sat up a bit and continued from there, remembering what she had done with Tifa, and reached around Aerith to get her bra off. After doing so, she started sucking and licking each of Aerith's nipples while putting her hair back in Aerith's panties to continue fingering her.

"Oh god Marlene! Ohhh fffuck! How did you get so good at this!? Uuhhh yesss..." Aerith moaned loudly.

Before to long, as Marlene was sending Aerith into pleasureville, she tugged Marlene's shirt off. Marlene never changed out of her pajamas so she had no bra underneath. Aerith grabbed on to Marlene and dug her nails into the young girls back, causing Marlene to flinch a bit, but never stop. Aerith then pushed Marlene back down and bent forward to kiss her more. Since Aerith was still straddling her, Marlene could feel Aerith's juices drip out of her underwear and on to her.

"Mmm Aerith..." Marlene panted, "We need to get the the best part soon, you're so wet...I want to taste it..."

This destroyed every last hesitation Aerith could have. She nodded and scooted down a bit so she could rip Marlene's panties right off of her, and then proceeded to pull off her own, throwing them both on the floor. They were now both completely naked. Aerith leaned over once more to kiss Marlene for another minute before moving around so her dripping wetness was directly above Marlene's face, and Marlene's was directly below her, a sixty nine position.

"Here we go Marlene... Lick me! I'll return the favor..." Aerith said alluringly.

That was all Marlene needed, this was what she had been waiting for. She put her hands on Aerith's perfect ass and started licking in, out, and all around Aerith's pleasure center, causing Aerith to squeal with delight and giggle a bit before descending upon Marlene's opening herself.

The two quiet girls licked each other viciously, muffled moans filling the air.

"Mmm...*slurp* mmff... Oohhh! Oh god...mmmff" Were the noises coming from the girls on each end. The noises grew louder and more frequent as they inserted fingers and began thrusting them in and our.

"Ohhh! Oh fuck! Aerith! Fuck me with the toy! Oh god...oh shove it in me!" Marlene begged.

Aerith nodded and grabbed one of the vibrators. She flicked it on to its highest setting and began playing with Marlene's clit. Marlene's entire body shook with pleasure at the feeling.

"Oh god! Oh fuck yes Aerith do me! Oh god yes! Put it inside...fill me up!" Marlene continued as she grabbed a vibrator of her own.

Aerith obeyed and began inserting the toy, getting a scream of happiness from the younger girl under her. Aerith too soon felt the same pleasure as Marlene inserted the other one. The two then proceeded to vigorously thrust them on and out.

"Oh god! Oh yes Marlene fuck me! Oh god yes! Uuhhh! Hunh! Unh! Fuck yes do me!" Aerith moaned and screamed.

"Oh Aerith! Oh do me Aerith! I love it! Thrust that toy! Fill me up! Uhhh! Oh fuck!" Marlene moaned and screamed cutely.

They continued their rapid pace until they neared the edge until finally...

"Fuck! Fuck! Oh god I'm gonna cum Marlene! Marlene! AAAAHHHHH!"

"Oooohh! Oh god Aerith! There it is! Yes right there! Oh god I'm cumming! AAAAHHHH!"

They both came hard covering the other in their fluid, which both of them happily lapped up. Exhausted, Aerith rolled off of Marlene.

"*pant* Thank you Aerith...that was so good..." Marlene muttered as she laid her sweaty head on her pillow.

Aerith nodded. Though she didn't say anything. The guilt finally caught up with her. She thought about what she had just done. She had just had sex with Marlene! On top of the fact that she had officially cheated on Zack, it was with an adolescent little girl!

Marlene pretty much instantly passed out. Aerith got up, slowly putting her clothes back on, her senses overloaded with her sin. She could see the wet spots on the bed, and Marlene's body covered in HER juices. She could feel the exhaustion, but also the sexual relief her body was experiencing, as well as the remnants of Marlene's juices all over her. She could still smell the musk in the air, the smell of sweat, and sex combined onto an intoxicating aroma. And she could still taste Marlene's young opening on her tongue.

Satisfied, yet disgusted with herself, Aerith left the building, closing and locking the door. She then leaned on it and wiped a bead of sweat away.

"What have I done?" She muttered under her breath, "What am I going to tell Zack? What am I going to tell Tifa!?" She sighed and shook her head, and began her pseudo walk of shame back home.


	3. Chapter 3- Elena's Lesson

"What the hell!?" Tifa screamed. "After telling I made a mistake, you go and do the same thing!?"

Aerith sat quietly and nodded. "I know Tifa, please don't shout. I realize I made a terrible mistake too. It's just that...you taught her so well. I couldn't stop myself once she had her hands on me..." She responded.

Tifa sighed and sat next to her friend. They both sat quietly for a few minutes. Now both of them made the mistake of having sex with Marlene. Neither of them knew what to do. They realized it was a mistake, but it was too late.

"Yea know...I messed her up pretty good didn't I..." Tifa said remorsefully.

Aerith then perked up and turned towards Tifa, "Oh!" She said excitedly, "I have an idea!"

Tifa tilted her head in question at her friend.

"Shinra! They've been starting up again, and they have some pretty brilliant scientists at their disposal again! Maybe they can try to wipe her memory or something!" Aerith explained.

This didn't sound like the world's greatest idea but...the way Marlene is now, she just thought sex was something you do with anyone you care for, and she wanted it far too much. Erasing her memory would change that...and get them out of trouble too. Tifa hesitated, but nodded.

A few hours later, Tifa, Aerith, and Marlene showed up at the new Shinra hq. Rufus had been leading Shinra in a new direction now, and people were starting to like them again. Reno greeted the at the front and took them inside to where Rufus was waiting. They sat by a fairly large table with Rufus on the other end.

"So..." Rufus began, "What brings you all here to me today?"

Tifa gulped and began to speak. "Well Rufus, we heard you had been rebuilding and wondered exactly how much technology you had at your disposal right now."

"Plenty." Rufus responded.

Aerith quickly interrupted, not wanting Marlene to understand what they were trying to do, "First of all, is there somewhere Marlene can go, away from this?" She asked.

Rufus paused for a minute before nodding and making a gesture with his hand. At his beckoning a very eager Elena walked in.

"Yes sir, President Rufus sir!" She shouted.

Rufus sighed, "A little less enthusiasm Elena. Take Marlene here and watch her in a separate room for a while."

Elena quickly nodded. Marlene looked up at Tifa, who gave her a reassuring nod and a gentle nudge. Marlene hesitantly walked off with Elena while Tifa and Aerith continued talking with Rufus about what they were trying to do.

Elena opened a door, allowing Marlene to walk in first into a room full of small cells with barred doors. Marlene's gasped and quickly tried to run back, but Elena blocked the entrance.

"Let me out!" Marlene shouted, "You're not supposed to lock me up! Wait til Tifa and Aerith find out!"

Elena simply shook her head and spoke "Relax little girl, its just a precaution, you won't be hurt. You're simply here as incentive for those girls to not try anything funny."

"They're not like that!"

"Well I guess we'll have to see." Elena then shoved Marlene into a cell and closed the door. She then took a post directly in front of the barred cell door.

Marlene huffed and sat on the small uncomfortable bed in the cell. She sat quietly for a few minutes before ultimately tearing up and beginning to sob. Elena could hear the poor little girl's tears and looked back at her, feeling her own heart drop. She placed a hand on the bars.

"Hey...it'll be alright. You're right, those two aren't like that. You'll be out of here soon, so don't worry so much." Elena said, trying to comfort her. It didn't work though, and Marlene continued to cry.

Elena proceeded to open the door, walking in to sit next to the small crying girl and hug her. Marlene eventually slowed her tears to a stop and looked up at Elena. Elena simply smiled back.

"Why *sniff* why are you trying to make me feel better?" Marlene asked.

"Well, I guess I kind of have a soft spot for people like you. I love kids, so I really can't stand when they cry." Elena responded.

Marlene was comforted by Elena's words and smiled back at her.

"So...you love... Me?" Marlene asked.

"Well... Yeah I guess."

Marlene smiled again and hugged Elena once more now hearing what she wanted to hear. After all, she knew what she liked to do with people who loved her.

Marlene scooted even closer to Elena before leaning closer and planting a kiss onto Elena's lips. Elena quickly pulled back, giving Marlene a confused look. Marlene leaned in again and Elena stood back up.

"Um what the heck are you doing little girl!?" Elena asked uncomfortably.

"Well, I want to have sex with you! That's what people who love each other do, and it feels really good, so I like it!" Marlene responded innocently.

Elena gasped at the small girl's words. She couldn't have been any older than eight years old but she somehow knew what sex felt like? Even Elena herself didn't know. Ever since Aerith's revival, Tseng had been lusting after her, ruining any shot she had at him. The thought unintentionally brought a tear to her eye.

Marlene notices the tear that Elena quickly wiped away and became curious.

"Something wrong Elena?" Marlene asked.

Elena quickly composed herself, "Yes! Yes I'm fine. It's just...well it doesn't matter..."

"But I wanna know Elena, please tell me."

Elena sighed, almost completely forgetting about Marlene's strange advances.

"Well...I was just thinking how I could never get someone I love to notice me. I guess I can't make him happy..." Elena explained, her eyes getting wet again.

Marlene quickly came to a solution, "So if you can make him happy, then he'll notice you! I know how you can do that!"

"You do?" Elena asked.

"Yeah! Just have sex with me and I can show you! You'll be able to make him so happy he couldn't possibly ignore you anymore!"

Elena once again was confronted by this awkward and very wrong advance Marlene was making. However, as wrong as it was, she was desperate for Tseng's attention. Even though Marlene was so young, if she DID know what she was doing, it could help Elena to finally reach Tseng. Besides, she was a Turk, she was good at hiding things, even if it was sex with an underage girl. Reluctantly, Elena nodded and sat back on the bed.

Marlene happily giggled and immediately kissed Elena again, slipping her tongue onto Elena's mouth and playing with Elena's tongue playfully. By now Marlene was experienced, so to Elena's surprise, Marlene was an amazing kisser, feeling so good that Elena couldn't help but let a small moan escape her.

As they continued their passionate make out session, Marlene began tugging at Elena's buttoned shirt and black jacket. She pulled the jacket down Elena's shoulders and began to unbutton the shirt one button at a time, moving from the top to bottom. Elena's breathing grew heavy and her tongue more fierce. Marlene finished unbuttoning the shirt and pulled it open, revealing Elena's white bra.

Marlene quickly finished pulling the shirt off and went immediately to unhooking Elena's bra, ripping it straight off, leaving nothing on her upper body except for her tie resting between her breasts. Marlene then descended upon Elena's breasts, licking and sucking on her nipples, causing Elena to moan happily.

"Oohhh...oh my...oh you're pretty good at this aren't you? Ahh!" Elena's moaned.

Marlene giggled cutely and put her hands on Elena's slacks between her legs and began rubbing.

Elena yelped loudly when she felt Marlene's hand on her womanhood.

"Aahhh! Oh god! Mmmm..." Elena moaned. Marlene continued rubbing away while she played with Elena's nipples, getting more and more moans out of her.

Elena lost control of herself, giving in to the pleasure. She pulled Marlene's face back in to a deep kiss, and simultaneously pushed Marlene into her back so Elena was leaning over her while tonguing her. Elena paused for a moment here and there to get Marlene's shirt off followed shortly by her small bra. Elena felt something inside her stir, and before she really knew what she was doing, she grabbed Marlene's arms and held them above her head, holding them against the bed with one of her hands. She proceeded to return the favor Marlene had just done for her and began playing with Marlene's small breasts, licking and sucking at her nipples while using her other hand to rub Marlene between her small legs.

Marlene didn't know why, but Elena holding her arms above her head was causing her to get wetter faster.

"Oohhhh god! Oh yes! Uuhhh! You feel so good Elena!" Marlene moaned loudly.

As Elena continued ravishing Marlene with her tongue, she slipped her hand under Marlene's pants as well as her panties, and rubbed her wetness directly, getting louder moans from the little girl. She rubbed vigorously, filling the air with more of Marlene's cute moans. She then added fingers, thrusting them in and out, and causing Marlene's little hole to overflow with her juices.

"Ohhh fffuck! Yes Elena oohhh! Uuhhh yes keep going!" Marlene yelled, making Elena very grateful that the room they were in was sound proof. Marlene could feel herself approaching orgasm as Elena once more smashed their lips together, muffling Marlene's loud moans.

Elena picked up the pace until she heard Marlene get straight to the edge and then quickly pulled her fingers put, getting a rather angry scream from Marlene.

"Elena no! I'm right there! Please!" Marlene begged.

Elena brought that same hand up, covered in Marlene's fluid, and pressed a finger to Marlene's lips in a shushing manor and hushed her.

Elena, still covering Marlene's mouth, leaned into her ear and whispered, "You'll cum when I want you to cum, no sooner, no later."

Marlene felt the slightest bit of fear well up in her but at the same time she felt that fear cause her to feel even wetter and want Elena more. Marlene slowly nodded. Elena didn't quite know what she was doing but she liked it. She enjoyed the power she was feeling. She enjoyed the cute girl under her accepting this power. She didn't quite understand it, but she liked it and so she continued.

Smiling, Elena freed Marlene for a moment in order to quickly rip Marlene's pants and panties off. Marlene squeaked at the sudden roughness, but once again she found herself enjoying it, even if it did confuse her. Elena quickly tossed Marlene's lower wear to the side and forcefully scooted her closer before leaning over to kiss her harshly once more. Elena's nipples brushed against Marlene's repeatedly as they kissed, bringing them more pleasure. After a moment, Elena sat up and brought Marlene's bottom up to her, scooting Marlene up her a bit, leaving only Marlene's upper back, neck and head still on the bed. Elena wasted no time and drove her tongue straight into Marlene's innocence, moving it in and out while licking all around as well.

"Aahhh! Oh my god! Fuck yes! Oh god fuck me Elena! Uuhhh!" The young girl moaned loudly, and even louder once Elena added her fingers into the mix. Elena ate Marlene out and fingered her like crazy for several minutes before Marlene came hard.

"Oohhh! Oh my god fuck! Aahhh keep going! Yes! Uuhhh! Uuhhh! AAAAHHHHH!" Marlene screamed.

Elena didn't stop. She continued licking and fingering Marlene through another screaming orgasm, followed by one more, before finally letting her slide back down.

Elena pulled Marlene's head up and held her hand to the girls face, "Suck you're cum off of my hand." Elena commanded, and Marlene obeyed, beginning to lick and suck all of the fluids off Elena's hand before finally collapsing on the bed.

Marlene laid there panting for a moment, not even noticing Elena stand up in order to slide her dark pants followed by her white panties off of her legs, and proceed to lay back on the bed and spread her legs.

"Lick me." Elena commanded, "Lick my pussy you little whore until I cum all over your face."

Marlene, as tired as she was, wasn't going to pass up this opportunity, and scooted herself so she was on her stomach in front of Elena's leaking entrance, and quickly began to lick and finger away.

As Marlene paid much needed attention to Elena's womanhood, she played with her nipples, flicking and pinching at them, while moaning loudly.

"Uunnhh! Oh yeah! Oh fuck right there you little whore! Oh god yes! Oohhh fuck!" Elena moaned loudly.

Marlene continued eating out the much older woman, as Elena grabbed Marlene by the hair, shoving Marlene's head further into her downstairs area, forcing her whole tongue inside her. Elena gasped and screamed.

"Harder! Faster!" Elena commanded. Marlene wasn't sure how much more she could do, but decided to put her best effort into it, licking and fingering as hard as she could.

"Yes that's it! Ohhhh fuck! Yes! Yes! Fuck me you little slut! Oh god yes!" Elena screamed as she neared the edge. She suggested her nails into Marlene's back and shoulders, causing a slight muffled squeak to come from the little girl. Elena began grinding into Marlene's tongue and hand until...

"Fuck yes! Fuck yes! Oohhh you fucking whore do me! Yes! Uuhhh! Uunnhh! AAAAAHHHHHH!" Elena screamed, covering Marlene's face in her sweet nectar.

"Unh...make sure you clean the rest of of me..." Elena muttered, panting and sweating.

Marlene nodded and licked all around Elena's nether regions, lapping up every drop, before wiping it off her face to do the same. She then caught her breath a bit, feeling her muscles getting sore from their hard fun.

"Well *pant* that was fun Elena, thank y-" Marlene was interrupted by Elena who, having recovered her strength, smashed their lips together once more, practically shoving her tongue down Marlene's throat. After tonguing her for another minute, Elena licked up Marlene's neck and whispered into her ear.

"We're not done tell I say we're done. I've got more I want to do to you..." Elena whispered. Marlene worried a bit, she wasn't sure if she could keep going. And yet, Elena's dominating actions continued to turn her on, so she found herself unable to resist.

"Wait here." Elena commanded before leaving the cell, still in the nude. She returned a few moments later with a blue toy, and a long one at that, with two ends. Elena sat back on the bed, and slowly pushed one end into her, wincing in ecstasy. She than grabbed Marlene and pulled her over to push the end in Marlene's growing vagina. Marlene moaned as Elena shoved that entire end into her. As soon as they were both properly positioned, they began moving, thrusting the double sided dildo in and out of each other.

"Oohhh god yes Marlene! Take it you little whore! Oh fuck yes! Do you like that cock in your tiny pussy!?" Elena moaned and screamed.

"Oh my god yes! Fuck me Elena! Fuck me senseless! Fill my pussy with your toy! Uuhhh yes!" Marlene screamed in response.

The two thrusted into each other harder and harder, eventually grabbing onto each other and pushing so hard that the lips of their pleasure center met each other with every thrust, filling them up entirely with the toy. They shook the small bed so hard in began slamming into the wall with every motion, as they both neared orgasm once more.

"Fuck! Oh fuck! Oh Marlene you little slut give it to me! Fuck! Oh god you feel so good! Don't stop!" Elena moaned loudly.

"Oh yes! God yes fuck me hard Elena! Shove it in me! Uuhhh! Unnhh! Aahhh!" Marlene screamed.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!" They screamed as they both came, their girl juices covering the bed beneath them. They continued sending each other into this world of pleasure for some time, orgasm after orgasm, for the entirety of Rufus' meeting with Tifa and Aerith, losing track of time themselves.

Eventually, after agreeing to see about erasing Marlene's memories, Rufus, along with Tifa and Aerith went to fetch Marlene from Elena's custody. They walked into the room filled with cells, and gasped to the sight of Elena, naked except for her tie, covered in sweat and girl cum, on top of Marlene, who was covered in the same thing, and the two were making out. They noticed the soaked double sided dildo next to them, and were at a loss for words.

"Elena!" Rufus shouted angrily. Elena jumped off of Marlene, and quickly began gathering her clothing.

"Oh! M-Mr. President!" She stuttered ad she got dressed, leaving Marlene, still naked, looking very confused.

"Hmm...I see what you two meant..." Rufus mumbled to Tifa and Aerith. "I suppose I shouldn't have thought that one of my Turks could resist a fucking EIGHT YEAR OLD!" Rufus shouted angrily.

Elena winced at Rufus' words and quickly ran off back to her Turk duties. Rufus shook his head angrily and commanded Marlene to get dressed as well. Tifa and Aerith were awestruck. Now the total number of people that have slept with Marlene was up to three! What would Barret think?

"What's going on? Where am I going?" Marlene asked.

"Well...you're just getting some help Marlene..." Tifa said hesitantly. Marlene tilted her head I'm question and uttered the question again.

"But where? What's going on?" She asked as she finished tugging her clothes back on.

"You're getting a few things taken out of your head. Nothing important." Rufus explained. Marlene suddenly got a an angry look and stomped her foot on the ground.

"But I don't wanna!" She shouted.

"Marlene... It really needs to happen." Aerith stated.

"I said no!" Marlene shouted back before making a break for the front door of new Shinra building. Tifa chased after, knowing she could catch her. However, as Tifa began to catch up, she ran into Reno walking carelessly around a corner, knocking them both over.

"Damn it Reno!" Tifa yelled, rubbing her head.

"What!? I was minding my own business miss tit-for-brains!" Reno responded angrily.

Tifa looked back up to see no sign of Marlene. She quickly ran out the front door and looked around, but saw no sign of the little girl among the hustle and bustle of the city.

"Marlene..." Tifa muttered to herself, worrying greatly for the little girl's safety.


	4. Chapter 4- Yuffie's Search

Marlene ran and ran until he feet couldn't possibly go another step and so she finally collapsed on the ground, winded and trying desperately to catch her breath. She couldn't believe that Tifa and Aerith would bring her to Shinra in order to take something from her. Shinra scared her, naturally so considering how long Barret spent fighting against them and all they had done to everybody. How could two of the people she loves most believe that taking her to them was a good idea for any reason?

Meanwhile, Tifa continued to search for Marlene, telling Aerith to call their friends and keep an eye out for her. She looked high and low, in and out of every building she believed Marlene might go into. She even went back home, but all to no avail, Marlene was nowhere to be found. Tifa began to panic. Not only was Marlene her responsibility, but she cared for her deeply. She...loved her even.

Marlene hid well. She knew how well Tifa knew her, and so she stayed away from every place she would otherwise go. She wound up walking through a thick forest elsewhere in Edge.

Marlene continued walking, occasionally jumping at a noise in the brush, only to find it was a rabbit or squirrel. She was scared nonetheless however, as she didn't really know where she was anymore, or how to get back for that matter. Eventually Marlene sat and cried for some time. She jumped once more however, as she heard something else in the brush, but this time sounding much larger. She lacked the energy to run and simply sat, paralyzed in fear, awaiting whatever fate was in store for her.

As Marlene braced herself, what jumped out of the brush was none other than Yuffie Kisaragi. Marlene then sighed deeply in relief.

"Well there you are!" Yuffie said happily.

Marlene quickly ran to Yuffie and hugged her, still in tears. Yuffie hugged back and stroked her head, realizing that the little girl was obviously upset for some reason. Yuffie had followed the sound of crying of course, so she knew that Marlene wasn't happy, but had no idea what could make her this upset.

"Hey uh...what's wrong?" Yuffie asked as nicely as she could manage.

Marlene looked up at her, tears still welling in her eyes, "Tifa and Aerith! They...they don't love me anymore... They took me to Shinra! Shinra of all places! Rufus said he was going to take something from me! I was so scared..."Marlene sobbed and whimpered.

Yuffie was awestruck. Sure Rufus wasn't quite as bad as he used to be, but he still wasn't a good person, and Tifa and Aerith thought going to him of all people for help was a good thing? What could possibly make them so desperate?

"Well it's getting late, and we're still about a 4 hour walk from home. But that's okay, you've got a great ninja at your service! So we'll be okay, we just gotta camp!" Yuffie said half out of sincerity, and half out of the thought that Marlene could use a little more time away, and camping might have sounded fun enough to cheer her up a little bit.

Marlene managed a small smile and nodded, believing that a little camping night might be relaxing.

Hours later, the sun had set and the girls had a tent and campfire set up. They sat next to the fire and watched it for a bit. Marlene scooted closer to Yuffie, feeling a bit cold even with the fire.

"Not so bad right now right?" Yuffie asked.

"No." Marlene responded and tucked in to Yuffie more. Yuffie put an arm around Marlene, assuming that a girl her size probably would be cold after all.

Marlene felt something very romantic about this setting. Alone with Yuffie far away from town and watching a fire together. Getting a little bit of an idea, Marlene looked up at Yuffie and tugged on her shirt.

Yuffie looked down, "What is it?" She asked.

"Yuffie..." Marlene started, "Do you love me?"

Yuffie was a bit confused at the question but assumed that she meant like a sister or something and so she nodded.

"Yeah, sure I do."

Marlene giggled happily and placed a hand on Yuffie's shorts between her thighs, and gave her slit a little rub.

Yuffie stood up instantly and stared at Marlene in shock.

"What? What's wrong?" Marlene asked innocently.

Yuffie shook her head in disbelief, "Did you just...did you just feel me up!?"

"Um...I was trying to have sex with you Yuffie."

"Oh...right...um that's so not okay." Yuffie nervously laughed, wondering what she had gotten herself into.

"It's okay! I've done it with Tifa, Aerith, and Elena too! I know what I'm doing by now!" Marlene said happily.

Yuffie's jaw gaped wider along with her eyes. Tifa, Aerith, and Elena had all had sex with Marlene? Of all people Marlene? And since when were they all lesbians or something?

"Um...right...maybe we should go to bed..." Yuffie hesitantly said, not entirely sure how to handle this situation. Marlene shook her head and grabbed Yuffie's hand.

"No Yuffie not yet! Please do me first!" Marlene begged. Before Yuffie could respond, Marlene once again had her hand on Yuffie's vagina and was rubbing away at it, causing Yuffie to trip and fall over. Marlene went over to Yuffie on the ground rubbing her head, and kissed her, placing her hand back between Yuffie's legs once more. Yuffie cursed the fact that Marlene had taken advantage of her fall, but at the same time, Yuffie couldn't deny that Marlene's hand felt so good, she obviously did know what she was doing somehow.

Yuffie was about to shove Marlene off when Marlene picked up her pace on Yuffie's womanhood, causing her to let out a slight moan, and accidentally allowing Marlene into her mouth to play with her tongue. Marlene was sending Yuffie into absolute bliss with her skill. Yuffie decided to finally give in, unable to resist Marlene's advances even though all of it screamed to her how wrong it was.

Yuffie wrapped her arms around Marlene and began kissing back, making muffled moans as Marlene continued to play with her womanhood. As they kissed passionately Yuffie moved one of her hands down between Marlene's legs and played with Marlene the same way, now listening to her muffled moans as well.

The forest was quiet, not a single animal making noise. The silence was broken however when Marlene slipped her hand under Yuffie's shorts and felt her soaking hole directly, causing a scream of pleasure to echo from the ninja girl. Yuffie responded in kind with her own movement into Marlene's pants, touching her needing wetness as well.

"Oohhhh! Oh yeah! Uuhhh! Mmmmm! Yuffie moaned.

" Yes! Keep moving like that! Oh god I'm so wet for you Yuffie!" Marlene yelled in ecstasy.

The two young girls rubbed and rubbed, until Marlene finally sat up and began eagerly removing her shirt and bra, allowing Yuffie to do the same. They collided once more in a kiss of pure pleasure, this time Yuffie pushing Marlene down and being on top of her. Their nipples brushed against one another, making them hard and getting them wetter.

"Yuffie uuhhh! I can't stand it! Lick my pussy please!" Marlene begged.

Yuffie hesitated, having never done this before, but nodded. She kissed down Marlene's chest and down her stomach until she finally reached the waistline of her pants. She then grabbed and pulled them slowly off of the small girl along with her very wet panties, revealing her cute folds, not even with hair yet. Yuffie stared at it for a minute before catching herself, and then quickly dove in. She began licking and sucking all over Marlene's nether regions.

"Oh! Oh fuck just like that! Fuck me with your tongue Yuffie! Oh god!" Marlene moaned with delight. Yuffie added two fingers into the mix, sending Marlene further into bliss. "Oh my god yes! Fuck me Yuffie! Uuhhh! Ooohhh!" Marlene screamed.

As Yuffie continued her rapid pace, Marlene came hard all over Yuffie's hand and face.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" She screamed loudly as she climaxed. Yuffie brought her hand and tongue to a stop and crawled back up to Marlene's face to kiss her again, letting Marlene taste her own sweet juice.

"Was it good?" Yuffie asked almost shyly. Marlene nodded quickly.

"Your turn." Marlene said seductively and pushed Yuffie down once more. She wasted no time and removed Yuffie's pants and underwear, which to her delight she discovered was a thong!

"Ooohhh cute panties!" Marlene added before quickly descending upon Yuffie's womanhood.

"Yeah uuhhh! I though so to aaahhh! Mmmmm!" Yuffie spoke and moaned.

Marlene soon returned Yuffie's favor, adding her fingers into the mix, causing the ninja girl to yelp and writhe in happiness.

"Oohhhh! Oh gawd! Oh fuck me Marlene! Oohhh fuck! Uuhhh! Aaahhhh!" She moaned. Marlene rapidly thrust her fingers in and out until...

"Fuck! Fuck! Yes! Oh god I'm cumming! I cumming! AAAHHHHHHH!" She screamed, splashing her fluid all over Marlene. Once more they kissed again, Yuffie now the one to taste herself. They kissed for a few minutes before Yuffie pulled Marlene off.

"If only I had my toys with me...I'd show you the world..." Yuffie said sadly.

"Oh!" Marlene shouted suddenly and walked over to her pants, mesmerizing Yuffie with the swing of her small naked butt. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a green dildo.

"I snagged this from Shinra on my way out. It looks a lot like the toys that I've been using with the other girls, so I thought it might be one. I also snagged this although I'm not sure what it is." Marlene said as she pulled out a small bottle of lube. Yuffie smirked at the sight of the objects and got a dirty idea.

"Hey Marlene... Why don't I show you what those are? I can actually show you something I don't think you've done yet..." Yuffie offered.

Marlene smiled and happily nodded, handing Yuffie the objects.

"Get on your knees and bend over." Yuffie instructed. Marlene happily obeyed, eager to see what Yuffie had in store for her. Yuffie proceeded to place some of the lube on Marlene's puckered second hole, causing Marlene to jump in surprise and look back at Yuffie.

"Um, you've got the wrong hole Yuffie." Marlene said.

Yuffie shook her head and patted one of Marlene's sweet little ass cheeks, "Naw, I know what I'm doing. Trust me I do this to myself all the time, and I can't think of a way that makes me cum faster!"

Marlene nodded and allowed Yuffie to continue. Yuffie lubed up Marlene's hole. And brought the toy up to it.

"You ready Marlene? It might hurt at first, but I promise you'll love it." Yuffie said kindly.

"Yes. I trust you Yuffie. Put it in." Marlene responded.

Yuffie giggle a little and pushed the toy into Marlene's small hole slowly. Marlene grunted a little bit, feeling a little pain, but also feeling something else, something good. Yuffie pushed it almost all the way in and began to push it in and out at a slow pace at first. Marlene continued grunting in response at first, but the grunting eventually gave way to pleasure filled moaning.

Yuffie continued thrusting the toy in and out of Marlene's little ass, gradually picking up the pace, getting louder and louder moans out of her.

"Ooohhhhh! Oh god! Oh it feels so good on my butt! Oh Yuffie yes keep going!" Marlene moaned.

Yuffie thrusted the toy in and out faster and faster until she found herself slamming it in, shaking Marlene's whole body with each thrust. She also began licking Marlene's clit alongside. Marlene was quickly getting overwhelmed by the numerous sensations she was feeling. Marlene felt herself nearing another orgasm.

"Fuck Yuffie yes! Fuck my ass! Fuck me hard! Yes! Yes! Oh my god I'm gonna cum! AAAAHHHHHH!" Marlene screamed as she once again came, causing her whole body to shake. Yuffie continued thrusting and licking away, filling Marlene with the toy and swirling her tongue throughout all of Marlene's heated hole. Marlene came again and again until her strength left her and she collapsed to the ground. Yuffie slid the dildo out and slurped up the rest of Marlene's juice.

"Oh my god Yuffie...*pant*...that was so good...*pant*" Marlene uttered.

Yuffie formed her face into a pout and crossed her arms. "Damn it. If I'd have known it would tire you out that much I would have gone first."

Marlene gasped and slowly sat up, "Oh! Of course, how could I forget!? I'm sorry Yuffie, I'll do it now though! Go ahead and bend over!"

Yuffie happily giggled, handed Marlene the tools, and did so, also placing a hand on her clit to rub it.

Marlene placed the lubed up dildo against Yuffie's hole and pushed it in, slowly at first, causing Yuffie to gasp before moaning happily. Marlene then began thrusting the toy quicker while lowering her head to move her tongue in and out of Yuffie's vagina as well, making Yuffie pant and moan louder.

Marlene quickened the pace again, pushing Yuffie closer and closer to the edge until...

"God yes! Fuck me! Fill my ass with that toy! Harder! Faster! Oohhh fuck yes I'm cumming! AAAAHHHHHH!" Yuffie moaned and screamed as she was pushed over the edge. Marlene paid Yuffie back for the earlier pleasure by continuing this for another hour or so, with Yuffie reaching climax over and over until she too collapsed from exhaustion.

The two girls laid there naked by the fire, their vaginas still dripping and their asses still quivering. They moved close to each other and fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning Yuffie woke up cold and confused. She looked down at her naked body, and then at the underage naked body next to her before gasping and quickly grabbing her clothes. She didn't understand why she did that. Was Marlene really just that irresistible? Impossible! She was only a little girl! Yuffie desperately tried to collect her thoughts as she got dressed, only becoming more flustered once she realized her butt was a little sore.

Marlene made a small noise and awoke shivering as she was still naked as well. She looked up at Yuffie and smiled happily, still not realizing the negatives of what these girls had done with her.

Yuffie instructed Marlene to get dressed and the two made their way back towards town.

"Where are we going Yuffie?" Marlene asked.

"Well uh...probably best to get you back to Tifa." Yuffie said, still distracted by her own thoughts. Marlene quickly backed away from Yuffie, her smile gone.

"But she'll just take me back to Shinra! I don't wanna go back!" Marlene shouted.

"But Marlene, Tifa's probably really worried! I'm sure you two can talk about this so you don't have to go back to Shinra."

"I said no!" Marlene shouted and ran.

Yuffie immediately gave chase but ended up in a situation where Marlene had crossed a street, but it was now full of cars. She quickly crossed when she could, but by then Marlene was nowhere to be found. With no choice left, she called Tifa to let her know, but hid her terrible deed done to Marlene the night before.


	5. Chapter 5- Tifa's Love

So just so you all no, this is a chapter for Tifa and Marlene to foster there love more since that is the main point of this fic. It still has contains sex but between them agen.

Marlene eventually took shelter in the Edge public library. As she walked in, she saw many people all around. A busy day, she thought, perfect for her to hide in. She ventured through the endless weaving shelves of books until she found herself in the children's section amongst plenty of books for kids around her age. She decided to browse through them for a while, seeing plenty of fantasy books, some kids science books, and even a few cute little romance books.

She eventually picked a couple out and sat. It wasn't so bad here, she figured. She could just sit here and entertain herself all day, and maybe even try to find a place to hide for that night as well. Eventually Tifa and Aerith would have to give up on taking her to Shinra and then she'd go back to them. Whatever they wanted to take from her, it couldn't have been worth it.

Tifa spoke to Yuffie for quite some time, listening to her panicked voice and trying to come up with a general location Marlene might be in.

"Calm down a little, Yuffie. I'm worried too, but we need to think clearly." Tifa said in the phone.

"Yeah yeah! I know that, its just that... Well...um...oh never mind..." Yuffie stuttered.

"What's wrong Yuffie? Did something else happen?"

Yuffie suddenly gasped and choked a little, causing Tifa to question her again.

"Uh...well no! What makes you say that!?" Yuffie responded with a nervous laugh as well.

Tifa sighed and massaged her temples, growing annoyed at Yuffie's lies.

"Yuffie please. Just tell me whatever happened. No matter how small it could help us find her." Tifa begged.

Yuffie sighed deeply and finally began to speak, "Okay well...she said you did it too. Um...I may have uh...had...relations with her..."

Tifa gasped, "Not you too! God damn it! Marlene has gotten out of control!" She said angrily.

"Oh, so she wasn't lying? You, Aerith, and Elena all...did her?" Yuffie asked in confusion.

Tifa sighed again and spoke, "Yes. And I take full responsibility for it...I was the one that taught her so well..."

"Oh. Well uh... I think I saw her running towards Mako Street if that helps." Yuffie said.

"Great! If I remember correctly she always wanted to go to the library there, thanks Yuffie!" Tifa said happily and hung up, immediately sprinting off towards that area.

As Tifa walked in to the building she was quickly overwhelmed by the sheer number of people there. It was a very busy day apparently. Tifa began searching through the aisles of books, desperately searching for the little girl. She quickly came to the conclusion that Marlene might've actually started looking for books to read, so Tifa made her way to the kids section, where there were less people, but still a decent amount.

Tifa looked through a few aisles until she finally saw Marlene sitting and reading happily. Marlene looked up at her and gasped. She quickly shoved the book away and attempted to run past Tifa, but Tifa was too quick and caught her. Marlene struggled, but Tifa dragged her back into the corner where the small girl had been sitting and sat down herself, placing Marlene on her lap.

"Marlene stop!" Tifa shouted as quietly as she could, trying to keep her voice down due to them being in a library.

"Why? If I do you'll just take me back to Shinra! I don't want Rufus to take anything from me!" Marlene whined.

Tifa sighed, "Okay Marlene let's just talk about this. Maybe we won't take you to Shinra, just talk to me."

Marlene finally settled down and looked up at Tifa and nodded.

"Shinra scares me Tifa, why would you take me there? Do you not love me anymore?" Marlene asked.

Tifa shook her head, "Of course I love you Marlene!" She said, "There's just something you really need help with, and I think that's the only place we can do it."

"But Tifa please!" Marlene said, tearing up.

Marlene hugged and sobbed, repeating the word please over and over again. Tifa's heart dropped. Marlene really was afraid of Shinra. Tifa began to feel like she was doing something terrible by taking her to Shinra. Fine, she decided, she can try something else to stop Marlene from doing these things.

Tifa held Marlene close and stroked her head, "Okay." She whispered. Marlene stopped sobbing at that and stared wide eyed at Tifa. Tifa nodded in reassurance, and Marlene hugged her once more. Tifa then felt it again. That feeling if unbridled care and joy about Marlene. It was love again. She had tried her best to suppress it, knowing it was wrong, but being alone there with Marlene and the little girl being held close while on Tifa's lap, it was just too much for her, she couldn't suppress it.

Marlene looked up at Tifa again. The two stared deeply into each others eyes. Tifa places a hand on Marlene's face and stroked her cheek. Then, as if by reflex, Tifa leaned in and kissed Marlene. They both closed their eyes and put their arms around the other, pulling each other closer as they shared a passionate kiss.

Their lips were glued to eachother for a good couple of minutes before they finally pulled apart. Tifa's feelings were all over the place. She knew this was wrong, but this feeling she had for Marlene was strong, too strong, even stronger than the feeling she had harbored for Cloud. Marlene felt the same, but much less conflicted. Through the eyes of someone so young and innocent love was love. There was no issues with gender, race, or even age. If you loved someone, then you can't help it. She loved Tifa more than any of the others.

"I love you Tifa." Marlene said lovingly.

Tifa's inner quarrels were finally put to an end. She couldn't hide this feeling anymore. She couldn't fight it. With absolutely no choice left, she accepted it.

"I love you too Marlene." Tifa responded.

The two girls pulled each other close for another passionate kiss, this time letting loose their tongues into each others mouths. They lovingly caressed each other as they kissed deeply, hidden away from the crowd in a currently unpopulated aisle. There they sat, two girls deeply in love sharing a kiss of true passion.

As they kissed, Tifa began to lose control of herself. As she caressed Marlene's back, she slid her hand under Marlene's shirt to caress her skin directly. Marlene responded by slipping her hand under Tifa's shirt as well, feeling the softness of her skin.

The kissing grew more and more intense. Each girl began panting heavily and their hands clutched each other harder and pulled each other closer.

Marlene finally broke the kiss, panting heavily, and looked into Tifa's eyes once more, feeling nervous that they were doing so much in public.

"Tifa *huff* what if we get caught? *huff*" Marlene asked.

Tifa shook her head, "I don't care. I need you right now. I need your touch. I need your hands all over my body." She said also panting.

The two girls crashed their lips together once more, exploring each others mouths with their tongues. Tifa brought her hand from behind Marlene on her back over to the front and grabbed Marlene's small breast, pushing the little bra beside and pinching at her nipple. Marlene squeaked at the sudden attention, then sighed happily.

Marlene moved her hand as well, but out of Tifa's shirt and between her legs, rubbing at Tifa's treasure through the fabric. Tifa let out a moan muffled by Marlene's mouth and grinded against her hand. Tifa needed this, she thought. Ever since she had sex with Marlene a couple days ago, she hadn't been able to stop thinking about her. Every time Marlene popped into her head, all she could think of was holding her, kissing her, and even making love to her.

Tifa brought her hand down from playing with Marlene's nipples and slipped it into her pants and under her panties. Marlene was very wet she felt, wetter than she had ever felt Marlene be before. Marlene knew why, it was because she was making live to her true love. This was more exciting than the others because she loved Tifa more than any of them.

Tifa began sliding her finger along Marlene's slit, feeling the wetness cover her hand. The movement caused Marlene to finally break their intense kiss and let out a loud moan, which Tifa quickly quieted by covering her mouth with her other hand.

"Shush! Try to keep quiet Marlene. If we're gonna do this, we want to try to avoid drawing attention if we can." Tifa whispered.

Marlene nodded quickly and grabbed Tifa's hand pushing two of Tifa's fingers inside her and letting out a whispered moan. Tifa smiled, realizing how badly Marlene wanted this. She slowly moved her fingers in and out of Marlene's soaking hole, torturing Marlene with how slow she was going. Marlene made a small whining sound and tried to grind herself into Tifa's fingers, hoping it would get her to go faster, but Tifa refused and continued her slow pace while also lifting Marlene's shirt up past her small breasts and moving her bra out of the way so she could lick and suck at her nipples now.

"Aahh...Tifa please...uuhhh...oh please go faster...oh god I need it so bad..." Marlene moaned and begged quietly. Tifa took her tongue off of Marlene's body for a moment to shake her head and smile.

"Not until you say something to me." Tifa said tauntingly.

Marlene whined once more and spoke again, "I said please! Uunngh! What else do you want Tifa?" Marlene asked between ecstasy filled moans.

Tifa simply shook her head and continued playing with Marlene's nipples. She torturously continued this for a few moments before Marlene kissed Tifa once more before speaking.

"Oh god! Please Tifa, I love you!" Marlene begged loudly. At that, her prayers were answered as Tifa finally quickened her pace, thrusting her fingers fiercely now. Marlene almost screamed with delight, but her noise was muffled by Tifa placing her lips on Marlene's once more, this time pushing her down so Tifa was on top of her, still fingering her with all her might.

"Aahhh! Yes! Oohhh oh my god Tifa! Fuck me! Oh fuck me! I love you so much!" Marlene moaned as quietly as she could.

As Tifa fingered Marlene as hard as she could, Marlene began returning the favor, shoving her fingers into Tifa's needing womanhood as well. Tifa let out a slight moan combined with a lustful growl and once more began kissing Marlene as well. The two continued their muffled moans and their voracious fingering one another for a while, getting louder and panting harder until...

"Mmff! Mmmm! Oh god! Fuck! Tifa you're gonna make me cum! Oh god!" Marlene began to yell as she approached orgasm.

"Mmmm! Oommff! Oh yes Marlene! God yes! Fuck me til I cum! Oh yeah!" Tifa yelled as well.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" They screamed as they came onto each other, accidentally attracting attention to their position.

A librarian wandered in their direction, hearing screams and wondering what on earth was going on. She arrived to find Tifa and Marlene simply laying their panting.

"What on earth is going on here!?" The librarian asked angrily.

"Oh! I'm sorry miss, I just read a really scary part in this book so I screamed. I guess I must have startled my uh...mom as well." Marlene lied.

The librarian simply huffed, "Alright. But do keep it down!" She commanded.

Marlene and Tifa nodded. Once the librarian left, the girls looked at each other for a moment and then broke out laughing. Before long however, they decided that they weren't done with each other, and were soon making out once more, caressing one another passionately, and loving every second of it.

Now having more confidence in their ability to hide their dirty actions, Tifa pushed Marlene down once more and began pulling her shirt off. Marlene gasped and stopped her.

"Tifa! If she comes back, we're done for..." Marlene said sadly, almost immediately regretting her words, as she too wanted Tifa badly enough to do it right there.

"I don't care Marlene. I need to feel your hands on my naked body and I need mine all over yours. I love you so much, and I can't wait until later to have you." Tifa responded. Marlene looked concerned bug nodded, and allowed Tifa to finish taking Marlene's shirt off.

Tifa smiled at the sight of the adorable Marlene laying there without a shirt and red in the face. She kissed her once more and began to undo her bra next. Marlene cautiously looked around them in between the books on the shelves. She could see a few peoples legs, but none too close, and none coming their way.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Tifa began sucking and playing with Marlene's nipples. She tried to keep quiet at the feeling, but ultimately had to cover her own mouth to do so. Tifa lovingly enjoyed Marlene's small breasts, kissing all along her stomach, sides, chest, and neck as she did, savoring every last inch of her lover.

"Tifa ahh! I mmm! I want to as well!" Marlene begged. Tifa smiled and sat back up. She tugged her shirt off and tossed it aside, letting Marlene get a better glimpse at her luscious bosoms. Tifa smiled again and unhooked her bra, letting her breasts spring free, and showing them off to Marlene.

Marlene grew very wet at the sight of Tifa's magical mounds. Tifa then leaned back over Marlene so that her breasts hung directly over her face. Marlene quickly grabbed one and brought her face to it, enjoying the taste of Tifa's nipple and used her other hand to play with her other nipple. Tifa sighed with pleasure at the feel of Marlene lovingly playing with her breasts.

"God yes...oohhh I needed this so bad...uuhhh I love you so much baby..." Tifa moaned quietly.

As Marlene was savoring every taste of Tifa, she lowered a hand below Tifa's waste and started to slide Tifa's pants down, causing Tifa to get even wetter. She brought Tifa's pants to her knees before then pulling down her panties to the same level. She could see Tifa's womanhood glistening in the light with how wet it was.

Without warning Marlene quickly inserted two fingers, causing Tifa to yelp loudly before quickly covering her mouth.

"Quiet over there!" They heard someone yell.

"Ungh! Sorry! Uuhhh! Won't happen again!" Tifa barely managed to say between moans.

Tifa looked back down at Marlene with a playfully angry face, "That was mean!" She whispered. Marlene giggled and began thrusting her fingers faster. "Uuhhh! But god don't stop..." Tifa moaned.

Marlene continued sucking at Tifa's nipples while fingering her, getting many very satisfied quiet moans out of the older woman.

Eventually Tifa sat up and stopped Marlene's hands. She smiled at Marlene and then scooted down towards Marlene's legs. She grabbed Marlene's pants, along with her panties, and ripped them clean off, leaving Marlene completely naked. Marlene once again checked around them. The coast was clear. Tifa pulled her pants and underwear the rest of the way off.

Tifa scooted up Marlene's body so her wet opening was over Marlene's face.

"I need it Marlene. I need to feel your tongue inside me..." Tifa said, lost in ecstasy.

Marlene nodded, a bit in a daze from the intense love making they were doing. She grabbed Tifa by the ass and drove her tongue straight into her. Tifa smiled and gasped at the feeling. Marlene began eating her out for all she was worth. Tifa covered her mouth once more in an effort to not let herself get too loud. Even so, Marlene still heard every noise she made and every dirty word she uttered.

"Unngh! Oh my god yes! Oh fuck right there! Yes Marlene! Uuhhh! Aahhh!" She moaned. Marlene added her fingers as well, now fingering her and licking. Tifa looked down at Marlene's wet leaking hole and licked her lips, deciding to return the favor.

Tifa leaned down so they were now in a 69 position and began eating out Marlene as well as fingering her. Marlene let out an approving moan in response and continued swirling her tongue all over Tifa's girl parts, half trying to continue pleasuring Tifa, and half to muffle her own moans.

"Mmf! Oohhh! Mmm! Oh god! Mmmff! Keep going! Mmm! Fuck! I love you Tifa!" Marlene moaned as she licked.

"Oohhh! *slurp* Oh I love you so much Marlene! Mmmff! Uuhhh! Yes! *slurp*" Tifa moaned while eating Marlene out.

They continued this for quite some time until...

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" They screamed as they came hard on each other's faces. As they were lapping up the dripping girl cum from their faces, they hears the librarian walking towards them again.

"Oh! Sorry! It was another scary part! We won't read any more scary books, we promise!" Marlene shouted, praying the librarian would accept it.

"Fine! But this is the last time! Keep it down!" They heard the librarian shout from around the corner of the aisle they were in. They then heard her turn and start walking away.

Marlene and Tifa sighed in relief. That was a close one. Now they were completely naked and covered in each others juices, there would have been no hiding what they were doing. They sat for a minute to let their hearts stop beating so fast. Marlene suddenly tugged on Tifa's arm.

"Tifa... One more. Please?" Marlene begged.

Tifa smiled and nodded. She then pulled Marlene over and interlocked their legs so they were facing eachother and their vaginas were right against each other, a scissor position. Tifa and Marlene shared a love filled kiss once more. Tifa then began moving, grinding their clits together. They both sighed with pleasure as Tifa moved slowly.

Tifa then slowly started picking up the pace, moving her hips like magic and sending them both deep into a world of total bliss.

"Aahhh! Mmm! Oh god Tifa! Oh fuck me! Oh fuck me harder! Uuhhh! God yes take me!" Marlene moaned, gradually unknowingly growing louder.

"Fuck yes! Oh god Marlene! Oh yes take it all baby! Uuhhh! Oohhh! Aahhh! Oh my god!" Tifa moaned at an equally growing volume.

The two girls' breathing became heavy and Marlene began moving her hips as well, copying Tifa's movements. They thrusted, bucked, and grinded harder and harder, eventually shaking their whole bodies.

"God yes! Tifa don't stop! I'm getting closer! Fuck me!" Marlene began yelling.

"Oh god yes me too! I'm gonna cum soon! Marlene!" Tifa yelled as well, not realizing that their loud love making was attracting attention once more.

The two lovers got closer and closer to climax, eventually grabbing onto eachother in order to grind harder until...

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed as the came hard once more. Afterwards they collapsed, unable to continue anymore due to exhaustion. As they laid there panting they looked at one another and smiled. Tifa reached over and interlocked her fingers into Marlene's hand. This time she didn't feel guilty. She accepted the fact that she was in love with Marlene and overjoyed at the fact that Marlene loved her back.

"I love you more than anything Marlene." Tifa said.

"I love you too Tifa. Maybe we can get married one day!" Marlene responded.

Tifa nodded, "Yeah maybe." She said, knowing that couldn't happen for at least another 10 or so years.

Their loving pillow talk was interrupted by a loud voice all of a sudden.

"What the hell is going on here!?" They heard the librarian scream as they looked up to see her, along with a few other people.

"Uh oh..." Tifa mumbled. She was caught.


	6. Chapter 6- Confrontation

So I saw the reviews and if you're not into this kid of thing just don read. This is for those that lik Marlene yuri lemons. Anyway this chaptur is more for story purpose than anything else, so there won't be sex. But the next one will fo sure.

"Let her go!" Marlene screamed as Tifa was being dragged away in handcuffs. She attempted to chase after the police officers, but was held back by her father Barret.

"Damn good riddance. Filthy little bitch sleeps with my daughter! Hell naw!" Barret yelled as they shoved Tifa in a police car. Marlene cried heavily and continued screaming for them to stop, not able to bear her love being put in the car.

"Damn it Marlene, I know you don't understand, but Tifa did somethin wrong. She deserves to be put away." Barret said.

Marlene looked up at him furiously, "What the hell is wrong with loving someone!?" She screamed.

Barret simply shook his head, "See? You don't understand." He said, then sighed.

"No I don't! If Tifa and I are in love, who are you to stop it!?" She screamed, then looked at the cops, "Who are ANY of you!?" She screamed at the top of her lungs before finally falling to the ground in tears. Tifa looked through the glass at her true love agonizing pain, bringing tears to her eyes as well. Not able to witness anymore, Tifa looked away.

Marlene sat helplessly as she watched them drive off with Tifa. Barret picked her up, and thanked the Edge public library librarian for calling the cops. He then took Marlene back to Seventh Heaven and instructed her to pack her things. Marlene simply sat, not moving an inch.

"Damn it little girl." Barret mumbled.

Marlene then looked up at him, tears still in her eyes and screamed at him, "I hate you! You always told me you wanted me to find love one day, why would you take it from me them!?"

Barret sighed and spoke, "Okay Marlene I'll spell it out for ya. Tifa is in her twenties. You're eight. That's fucked up. Someone your age ain't supposed to be havin sex. Hell, I didn't want you doin that til you was eighteen at least."

Marlene shook her head, "So because everyone ELSE thinks it's wrong, I have to suffer!?" She screamed.

"You know what Marlene, when you eighteen, you can decide if you wanna think that's okay. Buy you're not, you're eight fuckin years old! Even if fuckin a kid was acceptable, I still don't want that shit for you, and what I say goes since I'm your damn father!"

"Fine! Then I'm going to hate you for the rest of my life!" Marlene screamed before bawling once more.

Barret was extremely angered at the fact that Tifa, someone he thought he could trust, someone he considered to be one of his closest friends, would betray him like that and steal his little girl's innocence. And twice at that! Once in public! He was furious, but he was also saddened by Marlene's words of hate towards him. He leaned down to hug her. She didn't hug back, and only continued to sob.

"Marlene. I know it must be hard for ya, but just trust me on this. I only want what's best for you." He said, trying to calm her.

Marlene finally stopped crying.

"What's best for me?" She asked. Barret nodded.

She turned towards him with a furious scowl and screamed, "What's best for me!? You mean what YOU think is best for me! What YOU want for me! What society says good for me! Is that it!?" Marlene broke free from Barret's embrace and continued to scream.

"So then tell me dad, if society outlawed marrying black people again, would you think THAT was best!? Just because it's the law doesn't mean it's okay! If I want it, and she wants it, then it should be OUR choice! Not everyone else's!"

Barret had never seen Marlene so angry before. He took a step back, not wanting to anger her further, as that's obviously what happened with his last attempt to calm her. Marlene wasn't done, she continued to scream at him.

"I say, if I know what I'm doing, and it's what I want then Tifa shouldn't be in trouble! I've been looking into and understanding sex more ever since we did it, and I know what it is, I know what it means! How does that make my opinion any different from an adult's? She didn't rape me dad, I willingly did it!" She screamed.

Barret was at a loss for words. His usual thought for why it was wrong was the same as anyone else's: a child is too young and inexperienced to understand what sex was and what it meant, and therefore shouldn't get involved with it until they're old enough to understand it. But Marlene understood, and very well it seemed. He cursed the fact that she was mature for her age, partially his fault due to giving her so many responsibilities since she was younger. He didn't know what to say any more, the 'you're too young' argument wasn't going to cut it since she knew what she was talking about like an adult would. She knew what she was talking about, she knew what it meant, she knew the consequences.

Barret simply sat there quietly, looking at Marlene and trying desperately to think of another reason besides just that he didn't want her to.

"Well dad? If I'm fully aware of what's going on, then what other reason is there for me to not do this?" Marlene asked.

Barret had no other answers.

Meanwhile, Tifa was harshly shoved into a cell at the local Edge jailhouse. She sat in tears for some time before Aerith showed up. Tifa looked up at her, but didn't say anything.

"Tifa...I paid your bail. You're going to have to go to court if Barret presses charges though..." Aerith said sadly, remembering that she too made the same mistake.

Tifa simply nodded as the cell was opened and she walked out. Aerith walked her out, both girls staying quiet.

"I do love her, Aerith." Tifa muttered.

Aerith nodded. "I know Tifa." She said. "But you still shouldn't have done it. You know it's wrong."

"Is it wrong?" Tifa asked. "It's not like I'm some creep that's attracted to children. That's not why I love her. It's because of who she is, not what she looks like."

Aerith nodded again, trying to remain supportive of her friend. "I understand that, but nobody else is. They just see a pedophile, not a woman in love with a girl that's mature for her age, but just happens to be young. They don't know you and Marlene like I do, they won't ever understand. Heck, I barely understand myself. There's no right or wrong here, its just a matter of circumstance."

"Yeah...so what do I do? I can't just ignore these feelings. And I'm sure Marlene won't either. But it's like Barret will let that slide." Tifa said.

"Well we may as well try, right?" Aerith offered. Tifa nodded and the two left to find Barret.

Tifa and Aerith arrived at Seventh Heaven after figuring out that's where Barret went with Marlene. As they walked in, Marlene's fury quickly changed to relief and happiness.

"Tifa!" Marlene shouted happily and ran towards her, but was stopped by Barret. Marlene struggled, but his grip was like a vice. He stood up and glared at Tifa.

"This is all your fault." He said. Tifa's heart sank. "If it wasn't for you, Marlene wouldn't know the things she does, and maybe she coulda found someone her age."

Tifa looked down, feeling like some sort of evil villain. She felt like she had done worse than Sephiroth. Amidst Barret's reaming of Tifa, neither had noticed that Marlene had been let go, and was now gone. Aerith was finally the one to realize it.

"Guys...where's Marlene?" Aerith asked suddenly. The other two looked around quickly before proceeding to freak out and begin searching.

Marlene had slipped out while everyone else was too busy.

"Someone my own age huh?" Marlene mumbled to herself, "I'll show him then."


	7. Chapter 7- The Sinful Sisters

Warning, this chapter will have incest, but only so I can use it as a story element in Marlene's story, so if you don want to Red it just skip to the next chapter.

"Shelke!" Shalua called from downstairs, "Finish getting ready, we need to go soon!"

Shalua too was revived by the power released from Omega's destruction. It took a few months for her to track her beloved sister Shelke down, but once she did the two settled down in a little apartment together in Edge and Shalua resumed her job working for the WRO. Shelke too was offered a job in the World Regenesis Organization.

Shelke came downstairs dressed nicely but also a little off. Shalua snickered a bit.

"Shelke, how many button shirts have you worn?" Shalua asked, still stifling her laughter.

"Well, given that I grew up in Deepground, it's only logical that I haven't really worn any." Shelke responded.

Shalua nodded, "I could tell. Your shirt is buttoned wrong." She said, followed by more snickering. Shelke blushed and turned away, attempting to hide her mistake. Shalua simply shook her head and went over to do it herself.

"I swear, I don't know what I'm going to do with you Shelke." Shalua said in a teasing way.

Shelke looked down, "Yeah. I know. I'm sorry about that...' She said sadly. Shalua looked into her face to see Shelke looking sad. Shalua's hearts sank and she immediately resolved to fix her accidental mistake of hurting Shelke's feelings.

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that, Shelke! I was only joking!" Shalua said, trying desperately to cheer Shelke up. As she did though, she saw a crack in Shelke's frown, and the small girl burst out laughing.

"Gotcha!" Shelke shouted. Shalua's concern quickly grew to become annoyance.

"Why you little...You brat! I was worried!" Shalua said, now laughing a bit herself. That annoyed her to be sure, but Shalua was grateful that Shelke had been changing over the past few months. She was becoming more and more like a normal girl and less like a tortured Deepground slave. Smiling, Shalua took Shelke and left for work.

Marlene got close to Shalua's new house right as the girls had left for work. Marlene didn't know many people her age. The only one she really knew was Denzel, and he was still with the others looking for Cloud. So Marlene decided to get as close to her age as possible, and that was Shelke. Shelke was nineteen, but she was stuck in the body of a nine year old. That was as close as Marlene figured she could get in her efforts to get back at her dad for trying to ruin her shot at true love. She decided she would have sex with Shelke. Marlene had little choice but to wait for the girls to return if she was going to do this.

Hours went by as Marlene sat nearby on a bus stop bench. Eventually she saw the same car return and Shalua and Shelke walk into the house. Marlene finally got up and went over to peek at them.

"Whew! What a rough day! Reeve's a real slave driver eh Shelke?" Shalua said as she took off her outer layers in order to be in more comfortable clothes.

Shelke nodded, "Yes, he really is a...what was the term? Oh right, a hardass." She said. Shalua laughed and patted Shelke on the head.

"That he is little sis, that he is." Shalua said laughing. The two girls proceeded to change into their pajamas as they weren't doing anything else for the night. Shalua's was a long black T-shirt with blue pajama bottoms. Shelke wore tiny orange shorts and a white camisole. Marlene hatched her plan. She didn't think Shelke would willingly have sex with her since she barely knows Shelke. Instead her plan was to find something to blackmail her with.

Shelke sat on her bed in her room. She thought about the day she had. She ended up thinking about Shalua as well.

"Shalua..." Shelke mumbled to herself. Her sister had been very patient and supportive with her. Shelke didn't feel like she deserved it however. She hadn't done anything for Shalua in exchange. Feeling like she was taking advantage of Shalua and that she was being a burden, Shelke began to weep.

As Shalua walked past Shelke's room on her way to the bathroom, she heard Shelke's crying and went in there to check on her. She saw Shelke sitting on her bed bawling.

"Shelke..." Shalua said as she walked over to comfort her, "What's wrong?" Shalua sat down next to Shelke and hugged her.

"I just...I realized something. I must be such a burden on you...I haven't done anything to deserve how kind you've been to me..." Shelke said as she weeped.

"Shelke! Of course you're not a burden! I love you stupid! You don't have to do anything to deserve my love, you get it because you're my sister." Shalua explained.

Shelke stopped crying and sniffed, "You really mean that?" She asked.

Shalua stroked Shelke's face and nodded, then pulled her close and hugged her. Shelke and Shalua embraced for a few minutes before pulling apart a bit. Shalua swept a bit of Shelke's hair behind her ear and smiles at her. Shelke felt something stir in her, something strange that was compelling her to do something. Before she even knew what she was doing, Shelke leaned up and kissed Shalua on the lips.

Shalua retracted a bit with a confused face. Shelke quickly pushed her away, not understanding why she had just done that, but realizing it was wrong.

"I'm sorry Shalua, I don't know what came over me..." Shelke said quickly.

Shalua shook her head, "Um...it's OK Shelke. It was just surprising is all." She said.

Shelke scooted further away, "You should probably go." She uttered.

Shalua simply shook her head again, "No. I'm not going anywhere. Shelke, what are you feeling right now?" She asked.

Shelke wasn't really sure what she was feeling. How kind and supportive Shalua had been to her, and the fact that she wasn't used to having a sister at all both combined to give her...some sort of feeling, but she wasn't sure what.

"I don't know..." Shelke muttered.

Shalua scooted closer to Shelke once more, but this time Shelke tried to distance herself. Shalua grabbed Shelke, forbidding her from scooting farther.

"Shelke...are you getting feelings for me?" Shalua asked calmly. Shelke looked away and slowly nodded her head. Shalua simply smiled and hugged her.

"That's okay." Shalua whispered, "Love me however you want. I'll do my best to return it. You're the only thing I have in this world, my reason to live. I'll do anything to make you happy."

Shelke looked up at her to ask what she meant, but was quickly shushed by Shalua's lips pressing against her own in a kiss. Shelke was surprised at first, but gave into the feeling and closed her eyes, kissing Shalua back now.

As Marlene was watching this through the window, she was shocked. They were sisters! Sisters shouldn't do that sort of thing, it's wrong.

"Wrong..." She muttered to herself. She sounded no different from her father or anyone else that disapproved of hers and Tifa's love. Love was love, she decided, even if it's between to sisters. Besides, seeing them kiss like that was turning her on a little, so she continued to watch.

The sisters kissed deeply, wrapping their arms around each other and pulling each other closer. Shelke's feeling grew more intense and she felt compelled to do more. Still not sure of herself or her feelings she plunged deeper into the unknown and pushed her tongue past Shalua's lips and into her mouth to massage hers. Shalua responded in kind, rubbing against Shelke's tongue as well.

Their passionate make out session grew more and more heated, with each girl's breathing getting heavier and a few moans escaping their mouths. Their hands began to explore each other as they kissed, first faces, then backs, and legs, until Shelke slipped her hand under Shalua's shirt and felt her bare breast. Shalua pulled her lips away from Shelke's to speak.

"Shelke *pant* before we go any further *pant* are you sure you want this?" Shalua asked.

Shelke nodded, "Yes. I've never been so sure of anything in my life. I think...I think I love you Shalua. Not like a sister but...more"

Shalua smiled, "I know what you mean Shelke, and I love you too" she said before leaning back into to kiss Shelke more.

After Shelke rubbed Shalua's breasts for a while, Shalua held her finger out in a 'one second' fashion before seductively removing her own shirt. Shelke watched intently and in a daze. Her cheeks flushed at the sight of her elder sister without a shirt or bra. Shalua had scars, quite a few of them, but Shelke didn't care. She loved her far more than scars could scare her away. Shelke decided to pull off her camisole as well, but was stopped by Shalua, who pulled it over her head herself. Shelke's breasts were still small due to her having never physically aged past 9.

Marlene watched in awe, realizing that the two sisters were about to have sex with each other. Getting turned on even more and feeling her panties getting wet, Marlene slipped a hand into her underwear and began rubbing at her small clit, letting out quiet moans.

Shalua gave Shelke a small smile before leaning down to suck and lick Shelke's nipples. Shelke gasped at the sudden pleasure, a feeling she had never experienced before.

"Aahhh! Oh Shalua!" Shelke moaned.

Shalua expertly played with Shelke's small mounds, wanting to do everything she could to please her. She continued for some time before pushing Shelke down on to her bed so Shalua was now on top of her. She moved back up to kiss her younger sister, letting their breasts softly brush against each other, granting them more pleasure.

While passionately kissing Shelke, Shalua brought one of her hands down to Shelke's small shorts and rubbed at her special spot.

"Aahhhh!" Shelke yelled out in pleasure at the unexpected attention Shalua paid to her lower parts.

Shalua quickly shushed Shelke with a kiss again, continuing to tongue her while she rubbed away. Shelke placed her hands on Shalua's bare back and clawed at her, lost in pleasure.

As Marlene continued watching, she slid fingers into her slick hole, still not quite believing what she was seeing, or that she was lucky enough to witness this whole thing.

"Oh god Shalua! Oohhh! Oh god what are you doing? Aahhh!" Shelke moaned. Shalua simply responded with a soft shushing sound in Shelke's ear and took her glasses off. Shalua kissed up and down Shelke's neck, and came down to kiss at her collar bone. Shelke moaned more with every loving kiss and began to writhe with pleasure, her shorts beginning to grow very damp.

Shalua continued to worship her little sister's body, kissing down every inch of her chest, stopping only for a moment to briefly suck each nipple, getting cries of pleasure from Shelke with each one. She kissed down her stomach. Shelke wiggled a little bit and giggled. Shalua could tell it tickled her a bit, and smiled. Her kisses brought her down to the waistline of Shelke's shorts. She looked up and smiled at Shelke before grabbing them by the sides and slowly pulling them down her legs, past her soft thighs, past her knees, then her small feet, and finally off, leaving nothing but a pair of orange panties on the small girl.

"Wait, Shalua..." Shelke begged.

Shalua looked at her as if expecting an explanation.

"I...want to see you too..." Shelke said, bright red in the face and averting Shalua's gaze. Shalua smiled and nodded. She then stood up off the bed and slowly wiggled out of her pajama bottoms, now wearing nothing but a lacy yellow pair of panties. Shelke turned red once more.

"You're...very beautiful..." Shelke muttered, in awe of Shalua's sexy, curvy body. Shalua got back on the bed, still leaning over Shelke.

"As are you." Shalua said while lovingly staring into Shelke's eyes. Shelke then pulled Shalua down and kisses her deeply once more. Afterwards Shalua returned to her previous position directly above Shelke's sweet spot. She smiled an evil looking smile as a dirty thought came to mind. Shalua lowered her head to Shelke's panties and latched onto them with her teeth, slowly pulling them down like that, rather than with her hands. Shelke grew much wetter at this sight, much to Shalua's delight. Once Shelke's panties were all the way off, Shalua looked at her for a minute, taking in the sight of her innocent little sister laying naked and soaked in her own fluid.

Shalua then lowered herself down and began to pay attention to Shelke's very needy entrance.

Marlene was panting heavily as she continued working herself into a frenzy with her masturbating, wanting terribly to join in, but realizing they probably wouldn't let her. Having no choice, Marlene simply continued touching herself, while also putting a hand in her shirt to play with her own nipples as well.

"Aahhhh! Haaahhh!" Nnnhhhh...Aahhh!" Shelke moaned as Shalua licked away at her soaked clit. Something about the whole ordeal was turning Shalua on like crazy. She was claiming her own baby sister's virginity, maybe that was it.

Shalua savored every taste of Shelke's inner walls, and eventually inserted a finger, causing another yelp of pleasure to echo from the young girl. Shalua thrusted it in and out of her, adding another finger to the mix.

"Aahhh! Oh god Shalua! Uuhhh! Aahhh! God yes you feel so good! Ooohhh!" Shelke moaned.

Shalua licked and thrusted faster and harder until...

"AAAHHHHHH!" Shelke screamed as she came, her juices splashing all over her older sister. Shalua slurped up her younger sister's juices before sitting up and smiling at her. Shalua had just claimed Shelke's virginity, and Shelke looked exhausted already. Shalua, believing she had done enough, grabbed her shirt off the floor, but was stopped by Shelke.

"No...i... I want to love you too..." She said quietly, still panting. Shalua sighed and shook her head.

"Shelke, you're too tired." Shalua said.

Shelke groaned and pushed Shalua down, getting on top of her, straddling her and causing her to yelp in surprise. Shalua was about to argue until Shelke pressed their lips together once more. Shalua quickly gave in and kissed back. They continued to explore each other's mouths, and as they did so, Shelke lowered her hand to her big sister's now very wet entrance, still covered by her panties, and began rubbing at the fabric. Shalua sighed in approval

Marlene thrusted away, moaning a bit louder now, and occasionally looking around to make sure no one else wandering around outside could see or hear her. She bit her lip as she brought her self to orgasm, spraying the inside of her pants and panties with her cum. Seeing that Shelke and Shalua weren't done though, she kept going.

"Oh Shelke! You're very good at this already. Oohhh! Oh baby..." Shalua moaned happily. Shelke rubbed and kissed, but soon decided that the panties were in the way. With one hand still caressing Shalua's face, Shelke ripped Shalua's underwear off with her other hand, causing Shalua to squeal with delight.

Shelke began to pay as much attention to Shalua as Shalua had done to her, kissing every inch of Shalua on her way down, and stopping to suck and play with her nipples, getting more and more moans out of her. Shelke gradually worked her way down to the rich musk of Shalua's womanhood and wasted no time, diving straight in to lick her elder sister for all she was worth.

"Aahhh! Oh fuck! Oh god Shelke yes! You feel so good! Uuhhh give it to me!" Shalua moaned. Seeing her sister lost in ecstasy made Shelke continue ravishing Shalua with new found vigor. She inserted fingers into Shalua and used her other hand to reach up and continue paying attention to Shalua's lucious breasts. Shalua's whole body started to shake and writhe with pleasure as Shelke continued making sweet love to her sister.

"Oh god Shelke don't stop! Oh fuck yes! Uuhhh! Haaahhh! Mmmm yes! Fuck me Shelke fuck me!" Shalua moaned and screamed as Shelke pushed her closer and closer to the edge until finally...

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Shalua screamed loudly as she climaxed all over her baby sister. Shelke, mimicking Shalua's actions, lapped up the sweet fluids.

Marlene brought herself to another orgasm, followed by another, and another, bringing her on the edge of screaming out with pleasure, buy barely managing to stop herself in order to not get caught.

Shalua pulled Shelke up to her into another kiss. Afterwards they laid there simply looking into each other's eyes before eventually passing out in each other's arms.

As the sisters finished screwing each other, Marlene pulled her soaked hand from her even more soaked pants and caught her breath. She was happy to have caught this little show, but she was even happier about something else.

She had found what she was going to blackmail Shelke with. She knew what her plan would be.


	8. Chapter 8- Shelke's Nightmare

The next morning, Shelke woke up still naked, but in bed and alone. She sat up and looked around her. No sign of Shalua. Was it a dream? No, why else would she still be naked, she didn't normally sleep like that. That and she could still taste remnants of her sister's nectar on her tongue. So where was Shalua then? Shelke got up and put a robe on to cover her body. She proceeded to look around and eventually found a note on Shalua's door.

"Went to work alone, figured you could use the rest. Be back later today, cutie." Shelke read aloud. Shelke shrugged and accepted the fact, after all, she really could use some rest after the sex with her sister last night. How Shalua was still perfectly fine she would never know.

Shelke went out to the kitchen to eat breakfast. She cooked herself up eggs, bacon, and toast and sat down at the kitchen table. As she ate, she thought about what she and Shalua had done last night. She was happy about it. She knew it was wrong, but as long as no one else found out, she and Shalua could live a happy loving life together. She was so grateful that Shalua had returned her feelings.

Just then, Shelke's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She tightened her robe a little extra to make sure no one could tell she was naked under it, and went to answer. Shelke opened the door to see Barret's daughter Marlene.

"Oh. Marlene right? Vincent has mentioned you before. What can I do for you?" Shelke asked.

Marlene simply smiled, "Can I come in for a minute?" She asked. Shelke paused, but figured she'd try to be friendly and nodded, opening the door wider and allowing Marlene in.

Marlene walked in to the living room area and sat on their couch. Shelke sat next to her.

"Okay, so what's up?" Shelke asked.

"Well..." Marlene started, "I came here to ask for a favor. You see I'm in love."

"That's great." Shelke responded, now daydreaming of her own lover.

Marlene nodded, "It was." She said, "Until people decided to step in and tell me it was wrong."

Shelke gave Marlene a questioning look. Sure an 8 year old probably didn't know much about actual love, but why does that make it wrong? If she thinks she's in love then let her go and have her cute little play dates, Shelke thought.

"You see, the one I'm in love with is...older. And people think that's wrong. They're not taking our feelings into account, they're just forcing us to go along with it. And I don't think that's right. Do you?" Marlene asked.

Shelke shook her head. If she was going to sit there and say what's wrong and what's right, how can she possibly justify being lovers with her sister?

"But how old is this person?" Shelke asked.

"A lot older. I think she's I'm her twenties." Marlene responded. Shelke's eyes widened.

"Well then I take it back, that's not okay." Shelke quickly said.

Marlene gave Shelke an angry look, "Oh, but loving your sister is!?" She shouted. Shelke immediately stood up and backed away.

"W-what are you talking about?" Shelke asked hesitantly.

Marlene stood up as well and began walking towards her, "I saw everything. I know you and your sister had sex. I know you're in love. And I was hoping that you'd understand my problem since you'd have a similar one if people knew." Marlene said. Shelke continued to step backwards as Marlene walked towards her, backing into the kitchen eventually.

"But I guess I was wrong." Marlene continued, "You're just like all the rest, thinking it's wrong just because I'm a little younger. Well fine we'll see how many people think incest is wrong once I tell them about you and your sister."

Shelke shook her head and began to beg, "No. Please! Anything but that! I just want to live happily with Shalua!"

Shelke backed into the kitchen table and knocked her breakfast plate onto the ground. Marlene approached her and put her arms around Shelke's waist.

"Well...I can be convinced not to tell." Marlene hinted.

"How? I'll give you anything you want!" Shelke continued to beg. Marlene giggled and leaned into Shelke's ear.

"You're body then..." She whispered. Marlene then softly bit Shelke's earlobe. Shelke quickly pushed her off and screamed.

"It's that or I tell, Shelke!" Marlene yelled at her. Shelke immediately silenced herself. Her eyes welled up with tears as she realized that she had no choice but to give in to Marlene's demands if she was going to happily spend her life loving Shalua in peace. Shelke gulped and slowly nodded.

"Good." Marlene said with a smile. She then walked back over to Shelke again and kissed her, immediately pushing her tongue into Shelke's mouth. Shelke grimaced at the feeling, but went along with it out of desperation.

Marlene continued to kiss Shelke harshly, pushing her so she was now sitting on the kitchen table. Marlene caressed Shelke's body, making Shelke flinch with ever stroke.

Marlene didn't truly want this any more than Shelke did. She had no interest in Shelke, and actually felt terrible for doing this to her, but she believed it was worth it. If she sent a clear enough message to her father that she would never be happy and never make anyone else happy unless she was with Tifa, then maybe Barret would cave and let it happen. There was no way she could ever be happy again if she was ripped from her true love. And that was worth fighting for, that was worth...hurting Shelke like this.

Shelke struggled to hold back tears and sobs. She was being forced to give someone else something only Shalua should have. Something she only ever wanted Shalua and Shalua alone to have. She felt like she was losing something dear to her. She felt as if by doing this with Marlene, it would never be so sacred to do it with Shalua ever again. And yet, she didn't want to sacrifice at least getting to be together with Shalua, even if making love to her wouldn't be the same. Of course she couldn't have this one thing, she thought. It was Deepground all over again...

Marlene untied Shelke's robe and pulled it off of her, throwing it to the ground beside them. She knew Shelke would still be naked. Shelke wanted to scream at the fact that someone besides Shalua was getting to see her body so bare. She didn't think it could get worse, but it did...

Marlene, still tonguing Shelke, placed one hand on Shelke's small breasts in order to massage them and pinch at her nipples, while the other hand trailed downwards to play with Shelke's opening.

"Hhaaah!" Shelke yelped at the sudden contact. She felt so dirty now, so violated, but it wasn't ending. Marlene proceeded to kiss down Shelke's neck and eventually to her breasts, allowing her to suck and lick them. Shelke regretfully let a few moans escape her, not wanting to admit how good these unwanted advancements felt.

"Nnngh! Ahhh!" Shelke moaned even though she tried her best to hold it back. Marlene kissed down Shelke's soft naked body even further until she was brought to Shelke's entrance.

"No, don't..." Shelke begged pathetically, but to no avail, as Marlene began defiling her lower regions with her tongue. Shelke continued trying to fight back the noises she was making, but inevitably a few escaped. Marlene on the other hand, enjoyed the taste of Shelke's innocent fluids.

"Aaahhh! No! Stop! Uuhhh! Oh god! Hhaaah! No more! Please!" Shelke moaned and begged as Marlene simply ignored her to continue raping her. Marlene inserted fingers as well, further torturing Shelke.

Marlene fingered and licked Shelke ferociously on the kitchen table for some time as Shelke writhed and moaned and screamed, half in ecstasy and half in agony, until...

"AAAHHHHHH!" Shelke screamed as she was forced over the edge to her dismay. As Marlene slowed to a halt, Shelke collapsed onto the table crying. Marlene's heart sank heavily and guilt washed over her like a tsunami, threatening to drown her, but she remained afloat, determined to fight for her chance at true love.

"We're not done." Marlene said. Shelke looked up at her in tears, a look of utter horror and defeat sprawled across her face.

"Why?" Shelke whimpered, "What have I ever done to you?"

Marlene was brought almost to tears, but just barely fought them back. She tried to say something strong, something uncaring in order to continue creating this horrific message to send to her father, but she just couldn't.

"I'm sorry..." Marlene uttered, "I have no choice. It's not personal."

At that, Marlene grabbed a bag she had brought into the house with her. From inside she pulled a clear white sex toy and lube.

"W-what are those?" Shelke hesitantly asked. Marlene came back over to her.

"I'll show you." Marlene said. She then proceeded to place lube on Shelke's anal hole, making Shelke flinch and writhe in discomfort. Afterwards, Marlene held the toy up to Shelke's face.

"This is called an Anal Wand." Marlene said before lowering it to the entrance of Shelke's smaller hole.

"No, please! Just stop, I'm begging you!" Shelke pleaded. Marlene simply shook her head and began inserting the toy.

"Hhnnngggaaahhhh!" Shelke screamed as Marlene slid the rigid bumpy toy as far into Shelke's ass as possible. At this point, Shelke found herself questioning whether or not it was truly worth it to go through this torture. No, she thought, she couldn't question that. That was going to be the one thing that would get her through this, the thought of spending the rest of her life happily with Shalua.

Marlene began to pull the toy back out and push it back in, first slowly, but eventually faster and faster. Shelke grunted and screamed at the violating feeling.

"Huunhh! Aagghhh! Stop! No more please! Errrghh! Unnghh!" Shelke moaned painfully, struggling to find the enjoyment through the intense pain. Marlene kissed Shelke once more, pushing her down to lay on the table while she continued thrusting the toy in and out of Shelke's tight hole. Shelke's eyes began to well up again due to the physical pain being added to the emotional torture. She had felt like her insides were tearing up before, but now she truly physically felt that way.

Marlene moved down to lick at Shelke's clit again, inserting fingers from the hand that wasn't busy stripping Shelke of her anal virginity.

"Aahhh! Unnghh! Oohhh! No! I don't want to cum for you! Haaahhh! Stop please!" Shelke begged and pleaded, but her pleas went ignored until it was too late...

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Shelke screamed as she came once more. Marlene pulled the toy out of Shelke's now very sore butt, causing the victimized girl to writhe I'm agony. As if to add insult to injury Marlene held the wand up to Shelke's face.

"Lick it clean." Marlene demanded. Shelke sobbed deeply and sat up. She licked the toy clean of the flavored lube and what juices of hers had leaked from her vagina downwards on to it. She gagged a bit as she tasted the mix of faux cherry flavor and the sweetness of her own fluid, mixed with the slightest taste of blood, a sheer sign that Marlene was too rough with her.

Feeling that she had done enough, Marlene threw Shelke's robe onto her.

"Get dressed before your sister gets back." Marlene commanded. Shelke was reduced to nothing more than a small, traumatized, crying girl curled up into a ball laying on the kitchen table naked and aching. She simply pulled the robe up and wrapped herself in it. She could still smell a little of Shalua's perfume on it, which made her sob even harder and mutter her sister's name as she clutched the robe tightly, praying that she would awaken from this nightmare soon to find herself still held in Shalua's warm, comforting arms.

Marlene felt appalled at what she had reduced Shelke to. She too questioned whether this was worth it.

"No..." Marlene muttered to herself as she shook her head, "I can't think like that. I'm only doing what I have to in order to get dad to leave Tifa and I alone."

Marlene walked over to the front door and looked back at Shelke who hadn't moved from her defeated position.

"I'm so sorry..." Marlene said before walking out the


	9. Chapter 9- Friendly Fun

Tifa, Aerith, and Barret searched desperately for Marlene once more. They'd been searching for a full day and night now.

"God damn it. I shouldn't have left her with you. None of this shit wouldn't have happened then!" Barret yelled. Aerith glared at him.

"Now isn't the time, Barret!" Aerith yelled back. Barret quieted himself. Tifa stayed quiet. Aerith looked at Tifa with sympathy. She knew her friend was suffering. She knew that she wasn't going to be happy as long as Barret continued talking like this. Just then, Aerith realized what she had to do.

"Besides Barret...Tifa wasn't the only one to have sex with Marlene..." Aerith said.

Barret's eyes widened, "There was more!?" He shouted. Aerith nodded. Tifa looked at Aerith in shock.

"Yuffie, Elena, and I have all had sex with her as well." Aerith revealed.

Barret's jaw dropped and his face began to turn red with fury. He raised his gun arm and pointed it at Aerith.

"You...fucking bitch! The hell is wrong with all of ya!? She's a fuckin eight year old girl! What the fuck is so appealing to all of you!?" Barret screamed.

Aerith held her hands up in front of her, "Barret, I know you're upset, but please don't point that at me." She pleaded.

"Naw I ain't gonna shoot ya. I'll just let y'all rot in jail..." Barret said as he lowered the gun arm. It was at that point that Marlene returned. Barret immediately ran over to hug her, but Marlene ducked away from his grasp and ran to Tifa. Marlene jumped into Tifa's arms, who happily hugged her.

"Get the hell off her!" Barret yelled.

"No!" Marlene shouted back.

"Damn it Marlene, I told you she ain't good for you!" Barret continued.

Marlene shook her head, "Actually..." She began, "She's better for me than you think. As long as I get Tifa, I'll have sex with her and her alone. But I haven't gotten to have her, so I just went and had sex with Shelke!"

Tifa gasped and let Marlene go, "Marlene! Why?" She asked.

"God damn it! Not again! Arrgghh! You see what you fuckin did, Tifa!?" Barret shouted in a rage.

Marlene shook her head, "YOU did that, dad! In fact you made me RAPE her!" She screamed at him.

All went silent. The three adults were in shock. Marlene had raped someone? That was worse than they could have imagined.

"Marlene... You didn't..." Barret uttered.

Marlene nodded, "I did. And I did it to get the point across, that if I don't get to be happy with Tifa, then no one will be happy with me." She replied.

"Marlene...that's going too far." Tifa said. Aerith nodded in agreement. Marlene looked up at those two almost in betrayal.

"That's it. You're getting help." Barret said as he grabbed Marlene by the hand. Marlene yelled for help from Tifa and Aerith as Barret dragged her away, but to no avail, the other two girls simply stood in shock. Once father and daughter had left and the door closed, Tifa and Aerith simply sat on the couch.

"I can't believe she raped Shelke..." Tifa said quietly. She wanted to live happily with Marlene as much as Marlene did, but to rape someone over it? They might be hurting but that was no reason to hurt someone else.

"I did this to her. I've turned her into some sort of monster... I don't know what to do..." Tifa said before breaking down into tears. Aerith felt terrible for her friend, she could see just how guilty Tifa was feeling. Aerith wanted to comfort Tifa somehow.

"Tifa...it's not your fault...you acted on pure need and instinct, it's not like you had planned it. And besides, no one could've known that Marlene would do that. I didn't..." Aerith said in an attempt to comfort Tifa. Aerith leaned over and wrapped her arms around Tifa, trying to comfort her with a hug.

Tifa sobbed into Aerith's shoulder, distraught over what she had done to Marlene, but also happy that she had a loyal friend to hell her through it. Aerith rubbed Tifa's back and stroked her head, wanting nothing more than to see her smile again.

Tifa pulled away from Aerith in order to look her in the eyes, "Thank you Aerith. I don't know how I would deal with this alone if I didn't have you. You've never once turned me away, even after the things I've done. I can't thank you enough for that." Tifa said, finally wiping away her tears. Aerith wiped one away as well and nodded.

"Tifa, you know I'm always here for you." Aerith responded. She hugged Tifa once more. As she did this, Tifa felt herself getting the slightest bit damp. Tifa couldn't believe this and shocked herself. Aerith? Why Aerith? She was in love with Marlene wasn't she? And yet now she wanted her best friend too? Tifa looked up at Aerith, ready to speak, when she was stopped by Aerith kissing her. Tifa's eyes widened at the sudden contact. Aerith kissed her deeply and wrapped her arms around Tifa, pulling her closer.

Tifa wanted so badly to push Aerith off, after all she was in love with Marlene. But at the same time, she found herself liking it far too much so she couldn't resist. As Aerith's kiss lasted longer, Tifa closed her eyes and put her arms around Aerith as well.

Aerith parted Tifa's lips with her own and slipped her tongue into Tifa's mouth. Tifa responded in kind by allowing her tongue to play with Aerith's. Aerith tasted so good, Tifa thought, like candy, or maybe some sort of fruit, either way it only made Tifa's panties increasingly uncomfortable.

The two girls pulled each other closer as their make out session heated up even more. Both girls found their breathing getting heavier and began to caress the other one softly at first, but the heat of the moment eventually lead it to groping and clawing. As soon as she could take no more of it, Tifa pulled away from the intense kiss.

"Oh *pant* I'm sorry Tifa *pant* I don't know what came over me. Was that not okay?" Aerith said, breathing heavily.

Tifa shook her head, "That's not it *pant* I just need more." She said. Tifa then immediately started to kiss down Aerith's neck, Aerith sighing happily in approval.

Aerith had kissed Tifa for the same reason Tifa kissed back. With all of this time being close to Tifa and helping her, Aerith was starting to feel something grow in her. It wasn't like Marlene, it wasn't that pure animalistic lust. No, it was care, it was attraction, and it was need, something she had only felt for Zack before.

Aerith slid her hands along Tifa's back under her shirt, feeling the brawler's soft skin as she kissed down to Aerith's collarbone. Tifa gave Aerith's collarbone a playful lick, causing the beautiful flower girl to giggle a bit. Tifa smiled at the soft pleasant noise of Aerith's laugh, and leaned back up to kiss her once more, now slowly and sensually lowering her hands to the hem of Aerith's usual pink dress.

Tifa began to pull Aerith's dress up and eventually over her head, leaving the innocent girl in her pink frilly bra and panties. Aerith was a bit red in the face now, and in a bit of a daze, but nonetheless immediately knocked her dress from Tifa's hand, letting it fall to the ground, and pulled Tifa's hands to her, placing them on her now bare skin, and kissed Tifa once more, letting their tongues battle for dominance. Tifa pushed Aerith down so she was laying down on the couch and Tifa was on top of her, still kissing her passionately. The two girls made out more, Tifa now stroking along Aerith's soft milky skin. So warm to the touch, Tifa thought. Tifa then moved to once again kiss down Aerith's neck and collarbone, buy now kissing further down along her chest, past her bra and down to her stomach. Aerith sighed and moaned a bit as she did.

"Ohh Tifa..." Aerith moaned softly.

Tifa kissed all along Aerith's soft, tone stomach, and then moved down again, worshipping every inch of her long time friend's lucious body. She kissed down Aerith's soft right thigh, then back up her left, before lovingly kissing back up Aerith's beautiful body. As Tifa was kissing up Aerith's stomach and chest, Aerith tugged Tifa's white shirt up over Tifa's head and threw it on the ground next to them where Aerith's dress lay, now leaving the bodacious woman topless.

"I like you better with that off..." Aerith muttered with a giggle.

Tifa smiled at her, "Yea, I can say the same about you, beautiful." She responded.

"Is it right?" Aerith asked playfully, "Well then how about now?" She said as she proceeded to reach around herself and unhooked her bra, sliding a strap down one shoulder first and shooting a promiscuous smile at the girl on top of her, then pulling it down the other shoulder and off completely, tossing it aside into the growing pile of clothes.

"Yeah, let me show you how much I like that..." Tifa said seductively, before kissing down Aerith's bare chest over to her left breast. Tifa kissed all around it slowly, as if cherishing every spot of ultra soft skin her lips touched. She then looked up at Aerith from her position and smiled sexily at her before licking up her nipple just once, getting a gasp of pleasure out of her followed by a look of desperation.

"You tease!" Aerith said, still breathing heavily. Tifa giggled.

"Oh am I?" Tifa asked playfully before licking Aerith's nipple once more.

"Hhaaah!" Aerith moaned at that. Tifa giggled once more before proceeding to finally pay full attention to it, sucking it and licking it softly. Aerith moaned more, placing her hands on Tifa's bare back. Tifa switched to the other breast, now swirling the other nipple around in her mouth. Aerith writhed in ecstasy and moved her hands over to Tifa's bra to unhook it. Tifa quickly sat up before her bra could fall off and held it on with her hand. Aerith gave Tifa a pouty look.

"What, I don't get to see them?" Aerith whined. Tifa simply placed a finger on Aerith's lips and shushed her before giving her a quick peck on the lips and standing up. Tifa turned away from Aerith so Aerith could see her back, covered by her soft, long, dark hair. Tifa turned her head so she was looking back towards Aerith and smiled. She then pulled her bra off and and extended her arm so it was dangling from a finger. Aerith was growing wetter by the second due to Tifa's endless teasing, and her heart was now stopped as she waited in anticipation for Tifa to turn around so she could see her voluptuous breasts. As she watched though, Tifa did something else.

Tifa was wearing her favorite black mini-skirt to Aerith's delight. As Tifa stood still facing her chest away from Aerith, she reached her hands under her skirt on each side of her hips. Aerith watched in awe as Tifa slowly and sultrily slid her black lace panties down her legs from under the skirt, and kicked them off, leaving the skirt on. Aerith couldn't bare anymore.

"Tifa please! Get over here and fuck me!" Aerith begged. Tifa giggled and finally turned to face her, specifically allowing her hair to fall over her well-sized bosoms, so they were still shielded from view, much to Aerith's dismay. Tifa walked back over to the couch and lifted a leg over Aerith's waist and sat so she was now straddling Aerith. Aerith could feel the intense heat emanating from Tifa's womanhood.

Tifa, still smiling a rather devious smile, leaned over and kissed Aerith again, her breasts now coming in full contact with Aerith's smaller ones. Aerith could feel Tifa's nipples make contact with her own, and longed to grab or at least see them. Tifa and Aerith made out a bit longer before Tifa finally and graciously brought her breasts up so they were dangling over Aerith's mouth.

"Go ahead, they're all yours." Tifa offered. Aerith stared in awe at the magnificent view of Tifa's magical double D's, and licked her lips in anticipation. Aerith was not nearly so tortuous about it, and immediately brought a nipple into her mouth to suck and lick it, while playing with the other one with her hand. Tifa let out a sudden gasp followed by a moan at the attention.

"Aahhh! Mmmm...oh Aerith...oh yes..." Tifa moaned as the girl beneath her treated her sensitive breasts with the utmost care and attention. As Aerith sucked one of Tifa's nipples and used one hand to play with the other, she snuck her other hand around Tifa's waist and placed it on the outside of her thigh. She then slowly started sliding it up Tifa's thigh until her hand was under Tifa's skirt. Tifa clearly smiled and happily sighed in approval and anticipation. Aerith gave Tifa's other nipple a playful nip and simultaneously brought her hand up to Tifa's now bare ass, caressing it happily.

After a few minutes of playfully groping each other, Tifa slid herself down Aerith's legs until she sat between them.

"Time for the fun part..." Tifa hinted with a devious smile.

"Oh I can't wait anymore Tifa, just take me!" Aerith begged. Tifa fulfilled Aerith's wishes and pulled her panties down her legs and off. After tossing them aside, Tifa then immediately began to lick in, out, and all around Aerith's soaked womanhood. Aerith was sent into a world of pleasure, causing her go moan and yell out in ecstasy.

"Oohhh! Oh god! Oh Tifa yes! Uuhhh! Fuck me! Oohhh! Keep going! Just like that!" Aerith moaned and yelled as Tifa worked magic with her tongue. Tifa sent Aerith even further into a pleasure filled abyss once she slid a couple fingers deep into Aerith's hole. So warm and wet, Tifa thought, which made her own downstairs wetter.

Tifa worked Aerith into a loud, writhing mess of obscenities and sex noises as she got closer and closer to the edge.

"Oh Tifa! I'm almost there! Oh god! Oh fuck! Yes! Uuhhh! Oh fuck I'm cumming! AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Aerith moaned and eventually screamed as Tifa's furious fingering and licking brought her to an orgasm.

"Mmm...you taste so good, Aerith." Tifa said as she licked and slurped up the rest of Aerith's juice. A panting sweaty Aerith giggled and sat up.

"Hmm, let me try it." Aerith said as she pulled Tifa in for another heated kiss. Aerith could taste her own cum on Tifa's mouth and tongue, and it made her yearn to taste Tifa's. Aerith then broke the kiss to push Tifa down and get on top of her. The two girls giggled happily as she did so.

Aerith gave Tifa a quick peck on the lips before speaking, "I'll bet you taste good too..." She said as she lowered herself to Tifa's entrance. Not wasting a second, Aerith dove straight in and began eating Tifa out, causing Tifa to squeal in delight.

"Mmm! Oohhh! Oh god Aerith! Yes! Fuck me! Oohhh yes! Mmmm right there!" Tifa moaned and yelled loudly as Aerith tasted the inside of Tifa's vagina, eventually moving up to her clit and allowing her fingers to do the work inside of her. Aerith pumped her fingers in and out of her dear friend as she licked away at her, sending Tifa further and further towards an orgasm.

"Oh my god...oh fuck! Oh god! Aerith yes! Keep going I'm gonna cum! Oh god yes! AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Tifa screamed as she came hard, showering Aerith in her fluids, which Aerith immediately lapped up. Tifa then pulled Aerith up to her in order to kiss her more and taste herself.

"Mmm...I guess I do taste good." Tifa said and giggled. They continued kissing deeply, their tongues intertwining and dancing with each other. Tifa broke the kiss and pulled away, a single strand of their mixed saliva pulling apart as well.

"I'm not done with you yet..." Tifa whispered.

Aerith giggled, "Hehe good..." She replied.

Tifa pushed Aerith back down and scooted into a 69 position.

"Think you can handle this?" Tifa asked seductively.

"I'm more worried about you." Aerith responded.

The two then began licking and fingering each other fiercely, filling the air with their erotic moans.

Tifa couldn't believe what was happening. To think that she was having such hot sex with her friend Aerith. She normally would've felt terrible for cheating on Marlene like this, but she was far too enticed by Aerith's lovely body and voracious sexual appetite. Right now the only thing she could think about was playing with Aerith for as long as she could.

"Aahhh! Mmmfff! Mmm! Oh god!" Tifa moaned as she licked and fingered Aerith as hard as she could.

Aerith had been wanting this ever since having sex with Marlene. It was as if that had sexually awakened her. She felt so tense every time she was around Tifa. But now she was finally getting what she wanted. She felt bad about what this was going to do to Zack, but she just couldn't resist Tifa's amazing body and raw sexual appeal.

"Nnnggh! Yes Tifa fuck me! Oh god! *slurp*" Aerith moaned loudly as she was nearing climax. The two girls continued their dirty act until...

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" They screamed as they both came. They didn't stop however. They were both having so much fun with each other that they kept this up for hours. They scissored, they used dildos, vibrators, and strap-ons, and they orgasmed over and over again, covering themselves with each others juices and experiencing a total sexual overload. By the end of it, the two girls collapsed from complete exhaustion onto the floor in front of the couch.

The next morning, Tifa sat up slowly, feeling her muscles ache from everything she and Aerith had done the day before. She felt something though. Aerith had been good for a lot of fun, but she just didn't feel anything emotional. It was purely physical. She was still in love with Marlene. That was the only one she felt truly in love with.

Now certain of what she wanted out of life, Tifa left the house, leaving a naked and still unconscious Aerith alone, and went to pursue her goal. She knew what she wanted, and she was going to take it.


	10. Chapter 10- Escape

"No! Let me go!" Marlene screamed as she struggled to break free from Barret's powerful grip. Barret said nothing. He simply walked, dragging Marlene along forcefully. Marlene continued screaming and struggling to no avail.

Barret had made an appointment at Shinra to meet with Rufus once more, but he couldn't get it until the next day, so he took Marlene to a hotel for the night before. He hadn't slept too well since Marlene had made numerous escape attempts during the night. It was all going to be over soon though. Aerith had mentioned to him before that Rufus agreed to have his new scientists wipe Marlene's memories, and Barret was going to do just that. Today was the day, and he was getting her there whether she liked it or not.

Marlene eventually drained all of her strength and gave up fighting.

"Daddy please..." She muttered as she began sobbing. Barret turned to look at her, tear in his own eyes and looking furious.

"Don't you say that... Don't you talk like an innocent little girl, cuz you ain't no more!" Barret yelled. He then looked away once more and continued dragging her.

Marlene looked down, "Is this because of what I did to Shelke?" Marlene asked.

"It's cuz of all the shit you doin!" Barret responded angrily.

"But daddy...I only did that to get back at you for not letting Tifa and I be happy..."

"I don't care WHY you done it! I just care that you went and fuckin DID it! Hell...I don't even know how the hell you even learned what rape was..." Barret continued.

"It was at the library where Tifa and I were caught. While I was sitting there, I got bored and looked at some adult books too. I took some back to the kid's aisle with me. I read up on what sex meant, what it REALLY meant." Marlene explained.

"Huh...then you know you gone and done wrong don'tcha?" Barret interrogated.

"I know what rape is now, and yes I know it was wrong..." Marlene looked away and continued, "I know how much I really hurt Shelke...but I just figured it was worth it if I convinced you to just let me be with Tifa! I won't be happy without her daddy!" Marlene said.

"Listen Marlene, you're eight. You don't even know WHAT you want yet! Trust me, when you get in yo thirties, you gonna finally understand and thank me for this." Barret said hopefully.

Marlene shook her head, "No I won't!" She said, "When I'm that old, sure maybe I'd see if as a mistake I dodged, but I'd also see you as a controlling father that never let me learn for myself! And I won't forgive that! What's worse dad, me making a mistake that I can just fix later, or me never making that choice and hating you the rest of my life for it!?"

Meanwhile, Tifa called a few of their friends to find out where Barret was going, since he wasn't answering her calls. Not a surprise though, she figured, after all he probably hated her guts now for all she had done. She had found out Barret was seen heading back towards Shinra, and so she raced in that direction. It took a bit longer than she wanted, as by the time she saw them they were just a block or two away from New Shinra Building. Tifa quickly ran over to stop them.

"Hey! Barret stop please!" Tifa shouted. Barret heard her loud and clear, but kept on walking. Tifa, determined, simply sped up until she finally stopped in front of them.

"Tifa!" Marlene yelled, happy to see her love.

"The hell you want!? You ain't fuckin Marlene again you bitch!" Barret shouted angrily.

Tifa caught her breath and spoke, "Barret listen. I know you're angry but I just want to talk, okay?" She begged.

"Talk!? About what!? About you defiling my little girl!? Or maybe about how you and your fucked up friends messed with Marlene's mind so much that she went and raped someone!?" Barret responded furiously.

Tifa shook her head, "Look, none of that matters right now. What matters now, is what's going to happen to Marlene that would make her life happiest."

"Yea? And what's that? Let me guess, fuckin you!?"

"Barret please! Just talk to me calmly for one minute! Look, if we erased Marlene's memories, we're gonna have to hide the truth from her the rest of her life. She's a smart girl, you think she's not ever going to figure out we're hiding something? And when we don't tell her, when YOU don't tell her, she's not gonna trust you anymore! Can you really live with that?"

Tifa had a point, but Barret was far to angry to admit it.

"You know what? I'll live with anything except for my little girl fuckin everything that moves!" Barret responded.

Tifa continued as if Barret hadn't said anything, "But! If you just let us be together...I promise you Barret, I swear on my life, that I will protect her, take care of her, and make her as happy as I possibly can! I know this isn't how you pictured Marlene finding true love, I know how wrong this seems, but just TRY to look at it without considering her age! I love her for who she is and she loves me, I only want to take care of her and make her happy, and she is very happy when she's with me!" Tifa begged and pleaded with all her might desperately trying to convince Barret.

Barret didn't know what to say now. It was finally starting go get through to him just how much Marlene and Tifa meant to each other. But...it's wrong, he thought, isn't it? It doesn't make it right just cuz they care so much about each other and understand what it all means...does it?

Barret hesitantly spoke, "But...it's wrong..." He muttered.

Tifa walked closer and put a hand on Barret's shoulder, "But maybe, for Marlene's sake, we can make something right out of it." She said.

Barret was about to speak when they were interrupted by a voice.

"Hey! Back off of the girl!" The voice shouted, a voice they recognized to belong to Tseng of the Turks.

"Why does he look so angry?" Tifa asked.

"Daddy told them everything Tifa! Now they think they're gonna protect me by keeping me from you!" Marlene shouted.

Tifa didn't think for a second, and moved. It was purely out of instinct. She picked up Marlene and ran as fast as she could. Barret watched, but couldn't bring himself to stop her. He had far too much on his mind, and didn't know anymore whether or not he should keep them apart. His thoughts were shattered however, when he heard a gunshot and a bullet whizzed past his ear. He looked angrily in Tseng's direction and stepped in his way, allowing Tifa to escape.

"The hell ya think your doin!? You could hit Marlene!" Barret yelled at the Turk.

Tseng simply lowered his gun and shook his head, "It doesn't matter. We have to medical technology required to hell her with that. If it meant we could stop Tifa and take Marlene from her, it wouldn't have mattered." Tseng looked up at Barret, "Isn't that what you want?"

Tifa and Marlene managed to get far enough away and Tifa finally stopped.

"Are you okay Marlene?" Tifa asked, still shocked that Tseng would actually shoot at them.

Marlene nodded, "Are you?" She asked.

Tifa simply nodded and took Marlene's hand.

"C'mon!" She said as she started jogging once more.

"Where are we going?" Marlene asked her.

Tifa new that as long as they remained in Edge, the Turks would find them. She didn't know for sure if she had gotten through to Barret or not, but right now she knew that she and Marlene needed to get away or else they would be risking Marlene's memories and their happiness.

Tifa smiled reassuringly at the small girl, "We're going far away."


	11. Chapter 11- A Better Mission

Adding this chapter in respose to a loyel reader.

The Turks were called by Tseng to gather in one spot to receive mission orders. Reno, Rude, Elena, and Cissnei, who had been called out of exile, assembled, but Tseng had not.

Reno sighed and leaned against a wall, "Man, here we are being good little Turks and our boss ain't even here..." He said.

"Reno, be patient, I'm sure he'll be here soon." Elena said. Reno scoffed.

Sure enough, before even a minute had gone by since Elena spoke, Tseng walked into the room.

"Took ya long enough." Reno said.

"Tseng!" Elena called out happily, "Um...what took you?" She asked.

"I'll explain actually." Tseng began, "Rufus has issued orders to us. You all know of Barret's daughter Marlene yes?" The others nodded, all except for Reno.

"One of us more so than the others." Reno commented before shooting an evil smirk towards Elena. Elena sighed and looked away from them all, realizing her mistake, as if Rufus screaming at her, docking her pay, and threatening to have her arrested weren't enough.

"Right." Tseng continued, "Well she has been kidnapped by Tifa Lockhart."

The remaining Turks all gasped. To them, Tifa had always been a kind caretaker of Marlene's, why would she suddenly kidnap her?

"Whoo!" Was the noise that came from Reno, "Somebody's on their period!"

The others simply looked at him with either disgust or irritation.

"What!?" Reno asked defensively.

Tseng simply sighed and shook his head once more, "Right...anyway our orders are to track her down ASAP and take Marlene from her...by any means necessary including lethal force." He explained.

The other Turks nodded, but at the same time they didn't quite feel up to this. They had never particularly been friend with Tifa but...to kill her if need be? That was a bit far for them. The only one that didn't feel quite like the others was Cissnei who, due to being exiled, had never met Tifa, or Marlene for that matter.

"And do we know where she went?" Cissnei asked.

"No, we only know she has fled Edge." Tseng responded, "That's why we're splitting into teams. Reno and Rude, you two will be heading towards Icicle Inn to see if she's fled there." Rude nodded.

"Sure thing, boss." Reno said casually, "Let's go Rude." Rude quietly nodded once more and follwed Reno out of the room.

"Elena." Tseng began, Elena standing up straight in response, "You and Cissnei will go in the direction of Kalm."

"Yes sir!" Elena responded eagerly.

"Got it." Cissnei said much more casually.

Elena and Cissnei soon departed by a Shinra car towards Kalm. The ride was largely quiet due to Elena and Cissnei not being too familiar with each other. They had met a few times, and even done a short mission or two together, but never really got to know each other. As they drove, Cissnei behind the wheel, Cissnei broke the silence.

"So you and Tseng huh?" Cissnei asked.

Elena was shocked at the sudden question. She didn't quite know how to take that.

"Um, hello?" Cissnei said, "Earth to Elena!" She waved her hand in front of Elena's face, snapping her out of her confused thoughts.

"Oh! Um...I'm not sure what you mean..." Elena responded with a nervous chuckle. Of course she had feelings for Tseng, but nobody knew that did they? Not that it mattered of course since Aerith was around...

"Well you know...I see the way you look at him." Cissnei said.

Elena simply sighed, was it that obvious? "Yeah...well he doesn't even know I exist really...at least not now that the Ancient is back..." She responded sadly.

Cissnei's face contorted into anger, "What!? But how! You're so cute!" She said, causing Elena to blush a little.

"You really think so?" Elena asked nervously.

"Well yeah! Seriously what's Aerith got that you don't?" Cissnei asked.

Elena sighed, "I don't know...maybe he just likes brunettes..." She muttered.

Cissnei's heart dropped, "Aww, Elie I'm so sorry..." She said.

Elena chuckled a bit, "Elie?" She asked.

Cissnei nodded, "Yep! We're friends now so now you're Elie!"

Elena and Cissnei both laughed as they continued the long drive go Kalm, and arrived there hours later. By the time they arrived it was already late, so they decided to stay at the inn for the night and search for Tifa the next day.

"Two one bed rooms please." Cissnei told the woman at the front desk.

"Sorry." she replied, "Those are all booked"

"Oh. Well then one two bed room please." Cissnei said.

"Nope, out of those too." The obviously uninterested woman replied.

Cissnei sighed, "Well what IS available!?" She asked in irritation.

"We've got one room left with one bed." The woman replied.

"Um...Cissnei if it's a problem I can sleep in the car." Elena offered pathetically.

"Not a chance! We'll take it." Cissnei replied and told the woman. The woman nodded and handed them a key. The two girls walked upstairs to their room. Cissnei looked at the bed with disappointment.

"She could have told us it was a twin size..." Cissnei muttered at the sight of the tiny bed.

"Really Cissnei, I can sleep in the-" Elena began, but was interrupted by Cissnei.

"Quiet Elie! If we have to snuggle up tonight then oh well! It could be worse." Cissnei said. Elena nodded and finally agreed. The two girls the proceeded to get changed into pajamas. Cissnei changed into a tank top and pajama bottoms, while Elena simply wore a very long shirt, long enough to reach her knees, with nothing but her bright yellow panties underneath.

"So, about tomorrow..." Elena started, "Where should we start?"

Cissnei laid down on the bed and put her hands up behind her head.

"I dunno." Cissnei responded.

Elena continued, "Well I was thinking we should start by asking people around town. Chances are one of th-" Elena was once more interrupted by Cissnei.

"Elie! Enough with that! It's always business with you. I get that the mission is important, but sheesh you gotta relax sometimes too!" Cissnei said. Elena was a bit lost for words.

"We gotta do something to get you to unwind a bit..." Cissnei said before scratching her head and making a 'hmm' noise, obviously in thought.

As Elena was about to interject, Cissnei sat up.

"Ah ha!" Cissnei shouted, "I've got a really stupid but fun sounding idea!" Elena tilted head head in question.

"Let's be models!" Cissnei suggested loudly.

"Um...models?" Elena asked.

"Yeah! You know, like runway models? We take turns putting on stupid outfits and walk back and forth across the room for a laugh!"

Elena blushed a little, embarrassed at the idea.

"Isn't that a little...ridiculous?" Elena muttered.

"Pshhh yeah! That's the point!" Cissnei responded, "Here, I'll go first so you know what to do!"

Cissnei jumped off of the bed, and grabbed both of their respective suitcases filled with clothes for their mission in case it would take a while. She walked off to the bathroom. Elena sat quietly, not entirely sure what was about to happen. It sounded fun though admittedly.

A few minutes later, Cissnei came out of the bathroom. She had her red wavy hair done up in a ponytail, which was tied up with a pair of Elena's panties. For the top part of the outfit she was wearing her black Turk jacket with nothing underneath but her own red bra complete with a tie made out of black socks and green mittens on her hands. For the bottom part she had on a bright blue tie up bikini bottom, fishnet stockings, and black boots. Elena stifled her laughter as she saw Cissnei come out.

"I'm so hot." Cissnei said in as much of a fake sexy voice as she could manage. She then strutted across the room, stopping at the other side to shoot Elena a serious look, which made Elena crack up more.

"Okay okay! You're killing me!" Elena yelled as she was laughing. Cissnei broke out into laughter as well. The two laughed for a few minutes before Cissnei finally caught her breath and spoke.

"Okay, your turn!" Cissnei said.

"Um...I don't know if I'll be quite as good at it as you are..." Elena said shyly.

"Elie, remember what I said? It's just for fun! Now go ahead!" Cissnei said reassuringly. Elena smiled and nodded before running off to the bathroom.

Elena looked at the open bags on the floor, bits of clothing scattered across the ground, a sheer sign that Cissnei had torn through it all. Elena gulped and began picking out the outfit.

Cissnei sat patiently on the bed kicking her legs and awaiting Elena's reveal. A good few minutes passed and Elena was still in there. Cissnei huffed and flopped backwards onto the bed. Just then though she heard the bathroom door creak open, but saw no Elena.

"I can't, it's too embarrassing!" Cissnei heard Elena shout from inside.

"Ugh, Elena I'm wearing your underwear in my hair! You have nothing to be embarrassed about, now hurry up!" Cissnei shouted back. Cissnei heard a sad little sigh from Elena, but watched as Elena came out.

Elena had a thong, one of Cissnei's, on her face so it was covering one eye, and a baseball cap on her head. Her torso was plastered with three different bras, one covering her breasts, one around her waist, and one more around her lower stomach. She wore elbow high black gloves on her hands with a few rings on over them. The whole getup was covered by suspenders attached to a pair of black shorts. Below the shirts she had white socks on and a pair of sandals. The second Elena walked through the door Cissnei bursted out into uncontrollable laughter. Elena pouted and slouched a bit.

"Hey, I tried!" Elena whined. Cissnei shook her head.

"No, no! It's completely ridiculous! It's perfect, you did amazing!" Cissnei responded as she struggled to hold back the laughter, "Now work it girl!"

Elena chuckled a but and strutted across the room in a similar fashion to how Cissnei did. She added a little twirl at the end, which brought more loud laughter and a couple of snorts from her new friend. Elena found herself amused and eventually cracked up as well.

"We look like complete idiots!" Elena said as she laughed.

"I know!" Cissnei started, "That's the point!" The two laughed for a while longer, brought to tears even, before Cissnei finally stood back up.

"Hmm...I've got another idea." Cissnei muttered, "Blame the fishnet, their giving me an idea."

Elena chuckled, "If you're getting ideas from inanimate objects then I've got a bad feeling about this.

Cissnei chuckle as well and shook her head, "Okay, let's get sexy." She said.

Elena tilted her head and gave Cissnei a puzzled look. Cissnei could tell Elena had no idea what she meant and groaned.

"You know, actually try to pull off a sexy outfit rather than a goofy one! Me first!" Cissnei said as she ran back into the bathroom. Elena wasn't too sure about this. She was having fun, sure, but she figured she might be a little to embarrassed to try being sexy.

"The theme for mine is 'a good day at school'." Elena heard Cissnei call out from the bathroom. What could that mean?

Cissnei eventually came back out, clearly having done a bit if makeup. Elena turned bright red at what she saw. Cissnei stood their with her hair all on one side, partially covering her face. She had a few white flower hairpins in it as well. On top she was wearing a white lacy bra that tied in the front with a red bow, along with a completely transparent white veil like vest over it, and white silk gloves that went half up her arm. The bottom featured a small white mini-skirt and white thigh high socks with red shoes.

"Well? How do I look?" Cissnei said in an alluring voice.

"Um...amazing to say the least..." Elena responded shyly.

Cissnei proceeded to slowly walk across the room, giving Elena a flirtatious smile and small giggle. Elena felt hot all of a sudden, and admittedly a little wet.

"Well? Go on Elena." Cissnei urged. By now Elena had completely forgotten that she was supposed to do it else well. Elena nodded and slowly made her way to the bathroom. Once in there Elena hesitated, she wasn't sure how to do this, really. She figured she would give it her best shot though.

Once more Cissnei waited for a while. She soon found the wait well worth it however as Elena came out of the bathroom.

"The theme for mine is 'business casual'." Cissnei heard just as Elena stepped out. Cissnei's eyes widened in awe at what she saw.

On the top Elena wore the Turk jacket, but with nothing on underneath but her tie. She had the jacket buttoned once in the middle so as to barely cover her breasts however. Her lower body was hardly covered in a black business mini-skirt connected by a black garter to black thigh high socks. The mini skirt was slit up each side so high Cissnei could tell Elena wasn't wearing underwear.

"Damn!" Cissnei shouted. Elena giggled a bit and began a sultrily walk across the room.

"Whoo! Take it off!" Cissnei shouted playfully. To her shock though, Elena, who was apparently far too into their little game, turned towards her and with one hand undid the button, allowing the jacket to open up and reveal her breasts.

Elena was feeling something stir inside her. Seeing Cissnei in that outfit, feeling sexy in her own outfit, being in a hotel room alone, and how nice Cissnei had been towards her this whole time, it was all combining to make her...want Cissnei.

Cissnei turned redder than her hair and felt herself get slightly damp.

"Whoa Elie...I uh...didn't mean it...heh..." Cissnei stuttered. Elena walked over to Cissnei, who was on the edge of the bed, and sat on her lap so she was straddling her and facing towards her. Cissnei could feel Elena's womanhood press against her legs, clearly wet for some reason. Elena stroked Cissnei's cheek.

"Why? Do I...turn you on?" Elena asked seductively.

"Elie...hehe what are you doing?" Cissnei asked nervously, beginning to sweat a bit.

"Ohhh..." Elena moaned in a way that added at least another cup full to Cissnei's increasingly dampening panties, "I love it when you call me that."

Cissnei gulped. Elena then leaned in towards Cissnei's face, closing her eyes as she did so. Cissnei, not having any control of her body at this point closed here as well. She felt Elena's lips just barely brush against hers. Elena then whispered in Cissnei's ear.

"Make me yours, take me..."

Cissnei lost all self control and immediately pressed her lips to Elena's. The two of them were feeling a lot of sexual tension with each other due to the sexy outfits they watched each other prance around in. They wasted no time, Elena and Cissnei's tongues intertwined and each girl's breathing immediately grew heavy as they furiously caressed each other like they hadn't had human contact in years. Cissnei spoke in between kisses.

"Oh god...Elena...what about Tseng?" Cissnei asked. Elena thought for a moment while she kissed her. She thought of all of the time and effort she had put in to trying to get Tseng to notice her, and all to no avail. Then she thought about how little effort it took to earn Cissnei's attention, and how caring Cissnei had been towards her. It was Cissnei that cared for her, not Tseng, and it was Cissnei that was here with her, wanting her so badly, not Tseng.

Elena pulled away from the kiss and smiled, "Fuck Tseng." She said and then pushed Cissnei the rest of the way down so she was laying on the bed and Elena was still on her lap leaning over and making out with her. Cissnei's arousal was heightened immensely by the sexy outfit Elena was in, just as Elena's was equally heightened by Cissnei's.

Cissnei traced a finger down Elena's chest as they kissed, eventually cupping her hand around Elena's left breast, rubbing it gently. To make things easier for Cissnei, Elena sat up and slowly pulled the jacket off, letting it hit the floor. Cissnei smiled and grabbed the tie Elena was still wearing, using it to pull her back down to continue kissing her. Elena then pulled the veil off of Cissnei before proceeding to strip Cissnei of her bra while Cissnei pulled off her own white gloves.

Elena's heart was racing. Sure she had sex with Marlene but she regretted that, and it was only due to desperation over Tseng that she even did it in the first place. Cissnei though, she was different. Elena really felt something behind this. It was more than simple lust, no, it was more. Cissnei felt the same way. She had always found Elena attractive, and always wanted to tell her that, but since she never got to see her much and even when she did she could tell how much Elena wanted Tseng, Cissnei had never said anything. She was happy now, because not only was she able to tell her how beautiful she thought Elena was, but she could also kiss her, touch her, and...more. Cissnei pulled apart from their passionate kiss and put a hand on Elena's cheek.

"Elie...you know, back in the car, when I said you were cute, I really meant it you know." Cissnei said.

Elena smiled. This is what she had always wanted, someone who cared for her and took the time to look her in the eyes and tell her she was beautiful.

"Thank you. I'll admit, I though you were pretty cute too." Elena said with a giggle. The girls then proceeded to kiss again.

Cissnei broke the kiss to lower her lips go Elena's lucious breasts. She admired them for a moment before proceeding to move her tongue across Elena's right nipple. Elena gasped at the sudden pleasure before letting out a happy moan. Cissnei sucked it clean before moving over to the second one, still using her hand to pinch at the first. Cissnei continued this until Elena pushed her back down to kiss her once more.

Elena moved from Cissnei's lips to her cheek, then down her neck, planting light kisses and leaving red lipstick prints down the whole way. Cissnei happily sighed at the feeling and clutched the sheets of the bed. Elena moved down more to Cissnei's chest, planting more soft kisses all the way over to Cissnei's left breast. She took the small pink mound into her mouth, massaging it expertly with her tongue. The room then filled with Cissnei's loud response, a moan filled with newfound love. Elena swirled Cissnei's nipple in her mouth for a moment before planting more kisses over to its twin and taking it in to her soft red lips.

"Aahhh...oh Elena...yes..." Cissnei moaned.

Elena giggled and looked at her, "Call me Elie." She said. Elena then placed a hand lower, to the most sensitive spot on Cissnei's body, and gave it a single stroke, making Cissnei clutch the bed sheets tighter.

"Oh Elie...I can't take it anymore, fuck me!" Cissnei begged. Cissnei didn't need to utter another word. Elena lowered herself to Cissnei's bottom half and scooted the white skirt upwards. She then latched onto the white panties underneath and slowly dragged them down and off of Cissnei's legs.

"Wait!" Cissnei urged. She once again pulled Elena up by the tie and pecked her once on the lips, "It's only fair that you get some too..."

Elena smiled and nodded. She then turned herself around so they were in a 69 position, both wearing skirts with no underwear. The two girls then proceeded to show their newfound care for one another by tasting each other's girlish folds. The room was once again filled with the elegant noise of womanly love making. Sultry moans and gasps of breath were thicker in the air than the air itself.

Elena happily toiled away, carefully taking the time to circle Cissnei's pleasure center as she slid her fingers into the moist velvet. Cissnei returned the favor in kind, swirling her magical muscle around Elena's soft core while slipping her fingers past Elena's defenses, reaching deep inside.

"Mmmff! Oohhh! God yes Cissnei! *slurp* God keep going? Uuhhh!" Elena moaned loudly.

"*slurp* Oh Elie! Oh Elie! Oh god yes! *pant* Uuhhh! Aahhh!" Cissnei moaned, nearing her limit awfully quick. The two Turks continued paying affectionate attention to each other's desperate entrances until...

"Yes! Yes! God Elie keep going! I'm almost there! Uuhhh! That's it, I'm cumming! AAAAHHHHHH!" Cissnei screamed as she dove over the edge of pleasure.

"Fuck! Don't stop Cissnei! Yes! Oh fuck me! Oh god I'm gonna cum! Aahhh! I'm cumming! AAAAAHHHHHH!" Elena screamed as she was pushed to her limit.

Elena shuffled around on top of Cissnei to pull the rest of what little clothing she had off. Cissnei did the same but grabbed Elena by the tie once more before she could get to it and pulled her close for another short heated make out session.

"Cissnei...I need more" Elena said between kisses. Cissnei nodded.

"You and me both." Cissnei said in agreement. Elena quickly jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom to bring the bags back. She opened a pocket and pulled out the same double ended dildo she had used on Marlene.

"Ha! It's like you knew you'd need it!" Cissnei said.

Elena simply giggled and sat on the bed, "Well you never know right?" She said. Elena eagerly moved to slide one end into her moist caverns. Cissnei scooted closer and kissed her once more before filling herself up with it as well. Once they were set up, the two girls started moving. They bucked and thrusted their hips towards eachother, filling then emptying themselves with the toy over and over again, letting countless moans and screams escape their mouths.

"Haahhh! Aahhh yes! Oh fuck! Fuck me Elie! God you're so hot!" Cissnei moaned as she grabbed onto Elena's legs to thrust harder.

"Oohhh! Oh god Cissnei! Oh don't stop! You feel so good! Aahhh!" Elena moaned, slamming the toy all the way into herself and Cissnei repeatedly.

The girls rocked the bed hard, slamming it into the wall with every movement of their hips, two beauty's in perfect fluid motion, heating the night air with their promiscuous actions. They found themselves picking up the pace, their wet entrances rubbing against each other with every motion until...

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" They screamed as they both covered each other in their love juices. They looked at each other and smiled. They scooted closer to one another, filling each other up once more, and kissed deeply before sliding the toy back out.

"Elie *pant* there's one more thing *pant* I wanna try." A very sweaty Cissnei said.

Elena looked at her with a confused look and tilted her head in question, a combination of gestures that Cissnei found irresistibly cute. Cissnei smiled and reached into her bag. She pulled out a black strap-on. Elena looked at it and nodded. Elena then brought herself up to her knees and bent over on to all fours, gracing Cissnei with the tempting sight of her ass in full view, her soaking hole directly beneath, and her bare creamy thighs leading from it. Cissnei wasted no time. She strapped the toy on and parked herself behind her.

"Ready Elie?" Cissnei asked seductively.

"Oh god yes!" Elena responded. With that, Cissnei slowly slid the toy into Elena's open cave, making Elena moan loudly. Cissnei them placed her hands on Elena's hips and began moving at a slow pace, pushing the toy as deep inside as it would go each time. The two elegant girls moved in perfect harmony as if they were dancers, Cissnei pumping faster and faster as Elena pushed back at Cissnei with each thrust.

The girls picked up the pace. Cissnei marveled at the design of the toy, as with each thrust the very straps that fashioned their love tool to her body rubbed at her clit, causing them both to be sent into a pleasure filled world they hadn't even experienced in their dreams.

Cissnei could feel herself get towards the edge, and could tell Elena was feeling the same way. At that she spoke.

"Elie! Wanna see what I wanted to try!?" Cissnei asked, confusing Elena, as Elena thought she just meant the strap-on. With one swift motion she thrusted the toy deep inside Elena and reached under her, grabbing the tie. Using the tie as a sort of handle, Cissnei pumped faster and deeper inside of Elena, holding onto the tie as if it were a leash.

"Uuhhh! Uuhhh! Huunhh! God yes! Harder! Faster! Deeper! Oohhh fuck!" Elena began screaming as Cissnei filled her repeatedly.

"Mmmm! Oh yeah! Oh god Elie you're so amazing! Oh my god yes!" Cissnei yelled out, feeling the straps pushing her towards orgasm once more.

Cissnei pulled Elena upwards off her hands and turned her head to the side, so she could invade her mouth with her tongue once more as she continued thrusting. Cissnei placed one hand on Elena's hip and the other massaged one of her breasts. Elena put her hands on Cissnei's and kissed back as they both prepared for the upcoming release.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" They screamed as they came once more. Cissnei kept going however, driving the toy in and out of Elena for another hour and three more orgasms until Elena collapsed back onto her hands, and Cissnei follwed suit, leaning on her back. They both panted for a moment.

"Elie..." Cissnei began, "Don't freak out but...I think I love you..." She muttered.

Elena simply smiled. Without a word Elena pushed Cissnei off of her, sliding the toy out as well, and down onto her back. Cissnei watched as Elena pulled the strap-on off of her and pulled it on herself. Elena spread Cissnei's legs and leaned towards her, bringing the head of the toy to the entrance of Cissnei's womanhood. Elena got inches from Cissnei's face and looked her in the eyes.

"I love you too, Cissnei" Elena said before sliding the toy into Cissnei's quivering hole. Elena and Cissnei made love in the missionary position for hours, kissing and holding each other close the whole time and bringing eachother go a climax several more times. As they continued for so long, they eventually wore themselves out and collapsed. They remained very close to each other, ad the bed was too small not to.

Elena and Cissnei happily stared into each others eyes.

Elena grabbed Cissnei's hand, interlocking their fingers and spoke, "I love you Cissnei." She said.

Cissnei smiled, "I love you too Elie." She said, but then shook her head and placed her other hand on Elena's cheek, "But that's not my real name. Call me Shuriken."

Elena smiled and kissed her, and the two fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning, the girls woke up late.

"Shit shit shit!" Cissnei yelled as she tugged her clothes back on.

"I know! We need to hurry and search Kalm already!" Elena shouted back. Eventually they finished and prepared to leave. They then smiled at each other and walked out the door, holding hands the whole way.


	12. Chapter 12- In Hiding

"Boy, sure is cold as hell here, huh Rude?" Reno said as he trudged through the snow.

"Yeah." Rude replied simply. The two Turks had been searching through the icy town for hours now with no sign of Tifa or Marlene yet.

"So...what do ya think made her blessed ass freak out all of a sudden?" Reno asked.

Rude shrugged "I don't know, menopause?" He said, causing Reno to raise an eyebrow and stare at him in confusion.

"Uh...Rude...you know when chicks are supposed to hit menopause right?"

Rude simply nodded.

"Right...cause ya know Tifa ain't that old right?" Reno asked.

Rude nodded once more. Reno became terribly confused.

"Wait, so then why'd you say that if ya know that's probably not the case?"

Rude simply shook his head, "I dunno. I just did." He uttered. Reno sighed and shook his head, not wanting to continue the strange subject.

Meanwhile at the Inn, the one place Reno and Rude hadn't checked yet, Tifa and Marlene walked into the room Tifa had rented for a night and sat. Marlene looked up at Tifa.

"Tifa...what are we gonna do?" The small girl asked. Tifa shook her head and sighed.

"I dunno Marlene, but we can't go back to Edge if we wanna stay together." Tifa responded. As Tifa sat on the bed, she winced. Marlene quickly ran over to her and was shocked to see blood trickling down Tifa's side from underneath her shirt. In their panic, Marlene hadn't noticed that Tifa had in fact been shit when Tseng opened fire.

"Tifa! You're hurt!" Marlene shouted frantically. Tifa held the wound and shook her head, placing her hand on Marlene's cheek reassuringly.

"It's okay Marlene, it didn't hit anywhere vital, it just...hurts." Tifa said as confidently as she could manage. Marlene simply frowned and knocked Tifa's hand away before tugging Tifa's shirt off to see the wound.

"Marlene what are you doing? I'm fine, really!" Tifa said trying to comfort her. Marlene ignored her and found the bullet wound on Tifa's side. Thankfully it had only grazed her, albeit a bit deeply. Marlene promptly began treating the wound, first cleaning and sanitizing it, much to Tifa's discomfort, and then bandaging it.

"There." Marlene said as she finally sat next to Tifa.

"Well it does feel a lot better Marlene, thanks." Tifa said as she stretched and flexed her body to test out the bandage. Marlene smiled and kissed Tifa. The feel of Marlene's lips on her own caused Tifa to be reminded of their current predicament once more.

Marlene could see Tifa deep in thought, and clearly not pleasant ones. She huffed and put her hands on her hips.

"Tifa, don't think about it right now, okay?" Marlene said in an attempt to cheer her up.

"Right...yeah I'm fine, I just need something to distract myself..." Tifa muttered. Suddenly she noticed Marlene smile almost evilly.

"Well...we ARE alone in a hotel room...maybe we both could use a reminder of what we're trying to save!" Marlene said seductively as she sat on Tifa's lap, straddling her.

Tifa giggled and pulled her close, "Oooh you naughty girl you..." She said as she flipped Marlene over so Tifa was on top of her before proceeding to dive into her once more.

Reno and Rude nobly continued their search, still with no results. As they waded through the snow, Reno sighed and sat in it.

"Sheesh we've searched all around Icicle Inn, and still nothing! Where the hell could they be hiding!?" Reno complained.

Rude sat next to him and shook his head. "Lotta help you are..." Reno muttered. The two of them sat for some time until Reno stood up one more.

"Wait!" Reno shouted, "I know where else to look!" Rude tilted his head in question.

"The Inn?" Rude responded.

"No! Why the hell would we look there!? I was talking about down that huge ass hill and into the snowfield!" Reno continued.

There was silence between the two men for another minute.

"Or well...I guess we could do your plan first..." Reno admitted. Rude nodded and they left immediately.

Before too long the two Turks arrived at the Inn. They walked straight to the front desk where they could see the shape of a person bent down beneath the counter. Reno leaned on the counter to speak.

"Sup toots, my friend here and I have a question for ya." Reno said. The figure stood straight to reveal a bearded man of at least forty years of age. Reno yelped in surprise and fell backwards where Rude's sturdy arms awaited to catch him as if he was prepared to.

"Whatya want?" The man asked.

Reno recomposed himself and spoke, "Right! Uh...well we wanted to know if a lady had checked in recently."

The man nodded, "We get a lot of ladies, gonna have to be more specific."

Reno chuckled, "Oh believe me my man, you couldn't mistake this chick for ANY other. You ever heard of a G cup?"

The man shook his head.

"Ha! Well that good sir is my best guess at her voluptuous cup size! Oh and she probably had an eight year old hooker with her too." Reno continued. The man gave Reno a strange look before nodding slowly.

"Yes I uh...believe I know who you're talking about...and they checked in about an hour ago." The man replied.

"Perfect! Let's go Rude." Reno said. Rude thanked the man and followed Reno. As the two walked into the hallway, Rude stopped suddenly.

"What!?" Reno asked impatiently.

"Do we know which room?" Rude asked.

Reno held a finger up as if he was about to say something, and then quickly dropped it.

"Damn it!" He yelled.

Tifa rolled off of Marlene and onto her back on the bed, now sweaty. She pulled the covers up to shield her and Marlene's naked bodies from the cold. Marlene, who was also tired and sweaty from their freshly completed love making, cuddled up close to Tifa, resting her head on one of Tifa's breasts.

"I love you Tifa." Marlene uttered.

Tifa smiled, "And I love you my naughty little angel." She said with a giggle. Their loving stares were interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"Oh! I'll get it!" Marlene said as she tugged on her clothes. Tifa grabbed her before she could reach the door however. Tifa pulled Marlene away from the door and slowly crept towards it herself. She peeked through the eyehole to see Reno picking his nose and inconspicuously wiping it on Rude's jacket while Rude was straightening his sunglasses. Tifa immediately turned back towards Marlene.

"We've gotta go!" Tifa whispered. Marlene nodded, not sure why, but trusting Tifa enough to simply do as she says. The two girls quickly grabbed their things with the intention of crawling out the window.

"So you think they're in there?" Rude asked Reno.

"Well yeah, unless that guy lied to us, but he doesn't have a reason to lie to us." Reno responded. Rude suddenly shushed Reno and held a finger out in front of him.

"Did you hear that?" Rude whispered. Reno listened closely and heard shuffling inside the room.

"Aw gross did we catch them in the act!?" Reno complained. Without hesitation Rude kicked the door in and ran inside just in time to see Marlene slip out the window into Tifa's arms.

Reno follwed him in, "Rude! Circle around to the front!" He shouted. Rude nodded and ran towards the entrance to the Inn while Reno slif himself through the window as well. Tifa had since picked Marlene up and was running full speed through the snow, unable to believe the Turks had tracked them there and unwilling to let them tear her apart from her newfound flame. Reno and Rude gave chase.

"Should we shoot em?" Rude yelled to Reno. Reno groaned.

"I don't know damn it! What if we hit the little one!?" Reno responded.

"Good point. We just keep running then?" Rude asked frantically.

"Just catch them!" Reno yelled back.

Reno and Rude chased Tifa all the down the hill near the town, nearly losing their footing multiple times. Getting frustrated, Reno unsheathed his gun and fired a few warning shots over Tifa's head. The loud gunshots however, didn't serve to scare Tifa at all, but rather caused the ground to start shaking. Reno and Rude stopped and looked around them, questioning what was going on.

"The hell did you do, Reno!?" Rude shouted.

"Me? I say it was you!" Reno shouted back.

Reno looked upwards and his expression changed to one of terror. Rude follwed suit and looked up as well to see that the snow from the nearby mountain was cascading down towards them at an alarming speed.

"Ho...ly...SHIIIIIIT!" Reno screamed as he sprinted in the opposite direction, Rude following quickly behind.

Tifa also noticed the avalanche threatening to swallow her and cursed not only that fact, but also the irony of it. Was this it? After supporting AVALANCHE for so long she was to die as a result of a disaster of the same name? As the wall of snow and rock was finally catching up to them she heard Reno cuss and Rude scream as they disappeared into the white cloud. Marlene looked at Tifa with a terrified look. Tifa smiled back reassuringly, trying to comfort her. Realizing she had no where else to run, Tifa kneeled down, shielding Marlene the best she could, and braced herself.

The next thing she felt was the impact as it threw her off her feet. It felt as if she was being thrown into something by Loz all over again. She then felt the cold envelope her skin. It stung to the touch. She held Marlene close, desperately trying to ignore her screams and focus on something much more pleasant in her mind. She figured if she was going to die, she didn't want the last thing on her mind to be the screams of her true love.

Tifa and Marlene, along with Reno and Rude disappeared into the white sheet that now covered the ground outside Icicle Inn.


	13. Chapter 13- Marlene's Farewell

The wedding bells were loud in her ear. "Here Comes The Bride" resonated clearly and happily in her head as she walked down the aisle. Given that she was marrying another woman, she knew it was going to play one more time, but she enjoyed it like she's never hear it again nonetheless. As she made her final steps up to the alter she looked to the side to see her bridesmaids as well as the maid of honor. She chuckled at the irony that her maid of honor wasn't the flower girl even though the title would suit her better.

The music started up again and she turned to look out at the rest of the crowd, seeing so many of her friends there to support her. She saw the older pilot smoking in the back, she saw the dark former Turk dressed up for once, sight that made her giggle once more. She then noticed the red beast near the front with the small doll sitting atop, odd that no one thought they were strange. The rest of the Turks and their reluctant president sat near the middle.

Her surveying eyes then stopped on...him. The one she had cared for for so long. She never thought he would come. She didn't once even consider that he would support their parting, let alone her new lover, but he was there. A true friend, she thought. Finally her eyes rested on their goal. The most beautiful and breathtaking thing she had ever seen.

It had been some number of years now, so the maiden was taller, almost taller than herself even. Her beautiful white dress traced tightly down her figure, showcasing her well developed curves. It parted around her thighs, trailing down either side of her while allowing the world to see her smooth white legs, covered up from her feet to just past the knees by white silk. This allowed just a small window of her lucious thighs to greet the eyes of any who looked before they were then covered up a bit higher by the dress. The dress fell back far behind the beautiful girl, white feathers adorning the ends of it. The girl's long caramel hair could be seen shielding her uncovered back as it fell from inside the white lace veil. She was not alone though. Her large, dark, intimidating father was walking her down the aisle. Rather than the anger in his eyes she had seen so often however, there was joy, joy so powerful his eyes were still freshly wet and his smile was wide.

The gorgeous maiden made her way to the altar as well, walking straight towards her. There was silence for a time while she marveled at just how breathtaking the sight of her soon-to-be bride was. The silence was broken as the man between them began to speak, though it wasn't until her name was said that her mind snapped back into her head.

"Do you, Tifa Lockhart, take Marlene Wallace as you lawfully wedded wife?" The man said. She quickly looked back at him and nodded.

"I do." She said quietly, but happily.

"And do you, Marlene Wallace, take Tifa Lockhart as your lawfully wedded wife as well?" The man said.

The beautiful young maiden turned towards her. She still couldn't see the maidens face, but she could feel her smile as she spoke.

"I do." The young girl said.

"Then I now pronounce you wives, you may kiss the bride." The man said.

She smiled and placed her hands on the veil covering the young maiden's face and lifted it up over her head. She had grown so much in the last ten years. There wasn't a trace of the child she once was. Her face showcased smoother, less chubby cheeks. Her childish looks were replaced with the face of an elegant princess.

She felt her veil removed as well as the maiden stared deeply into her eyes.

"I love you, Tifa." The beautiful young girl said to her.

"I love you too." She said back. She then leaned forward.

There was applause celebrating this kiss, but she didn't notice. She was sharing something with the girl in front of her. It wasn't simply a kiss. It was an act of true, unbridled love that sent shivers throughout her entire body. The feel of the girl's lips on this day was the greatest sensation she had ever experienced.

As there deep, long, kiss came to a close they drew apart. However what she saw as she pulled away was not the maiden she was to be wed to, but a blood soaked screaming little girl. Her heart skipped a few beats as she screamed at the terrifying sight.

At that moment Tifa woke up screaming and sat straight up. She looked around her frantically, but realized it was only a dream. She was indoors. She looked down next to her to see Marlene unconscious. Marlene seemed okay, she had a few scrapes, but was breathing normally and even shifted a bit in response to Tifa's scream. She looked around them once more. They were in a small wooden cabin it seemed, but how did they get there? Weren't they swallowed by an avalanche? Slowly, Tifa got up off the bed they were laid on and proceeded to walk around the cabin. It was empty, only her and Marlene were there. It felt familiar though, as if they had been there before. As she combed the place top to bottom she realized that she HAD been there before. This was the same cabin she and the others had stopped at before they ascended Gaia's Cliff.

Tifa's thought process was interrupted by a man walking in through the front door. She recognized it as the man that lived there and had been so kind to them four years ago.

"You're awake!" The man exclaimed in surprise.

Tifa nodded, "Thank you sir. You really saved us."

"Sure thing. Don't know what you're doing bringing a kid that small out to a dangerous place like this though." The man said.

"I didn't have a choice." Tifa said. "We were being chased by a couple of guys with guns and I tried to lose them."

The man nodded, "Oh I see. Well I didn't find these men if that's any consolation."

"I see. Well that's okay, knowing them I'm sure they're fine."

Just then Tifa heard her phone ring. She had forgotten she had even brought it, and was amazed it was working after all of that. She looked at it and noticed the caller was calling from a private number. Still concerned for Cloud's safety, she answered thinking it may have been him. She froze however when she heard Rufus' voice on the other end.

"Hello Tifa. Staying warm?" Rufus said.

"Uh...one minute." Tifa quickly told the kind man still near her and quickly went back to the room where Marlene slept.

"What do you want, Rufus?" Tifa asked angrily.

"Well I can tell you right now, not the same thing that you do. Though to be fair that became painfully apparent the moment you started lusting after preteens." Rufus mocked.

"I've got no reason to stay on the phone and hear this, Rufus, so goodbye." Tifa was about to hang up when she heard Rufus once more.

"Wait!" He yelled, "I'm just trying to give you fair warning. We tracked Reno and Rude's last locations, and given that they haven't reported in, I'd wager that you're there too."

"Maybe, maybe not, what's it to you! And what are you warning me about?"

"We know where you are. And you have nowhere else to run. Marlene would never survive a trip up Gaia's Cliff, and I have my Turks closing in on you from all other directions. It's over. Save yourself the gunshot wounds and just hand her over when they get there."

Tifa felt herself become numb. The color drained from her face and she dropped the phone. Tears welled up in her eyes and she sat on the bed next to Marlene. What was it all for? She pondered. Was this really what all her efforts had amounted to? She stopped thinking as she noticed Marlene finally awaking.

"Tifa...what's wrong? Where are we?" Marlene muttered as she rubbed her eyes. Tifa pulled her over and hugged her tight.

"Marlene... It's over. They've found us. The Turks have sealed off all our escape routes and are on their way here..." Tifa said in between sobs.

Marlene pushed off of Tifa, "What!?" She screamed. "But how!? Tifa we have to run!"

Tifa shook her head, "There's nowhere TO run Marlene, don't you get it!? This is it for us...the happy future we envisioned together for us, its never gonna happen!"

"But..." Marlene teared up as well.

"I can hear yelling, so I'll safely assume you want to be left alone! I'll be outside if you need me!" Tifa could hear the man say from the other room, before hearing the door open and close. Tifa sighed deeply, unsure of what to do next.

"Tifa...*sniff*" Marlene muttered. Tifa looked over at her.

"If we're never gonna get to be together after this, then make love to me one last time." Marlene said.

Tifa looked at her in confusion. Marlene grabbed Tifa by the hand, her eyes drenched in tears.

"Please! I don't ever want to forget what it's like to be with you! So make love to me now! Take me harder and longer than you ever have!" Marlene begged.

"Marlene..." Tifa muttered. Without another word Tifa leaned in and kissed Marlene, pushing her onto her back and getting on top of her. Realizing they didn't have much time, they quickly began stripping off each other's clothing until there was nothing left. After a few moments Tifa was now naked on top of an equally naked Marlene, and kissing her deeply, tongues intertwining, and the blankets covering their lower halves.

Tifa pulled away, "I love you..." She whispered as she stared longingly into Marlene's eyes.

"I love you so much..." Marlene whispered back. Tifa proceeded to plant kisses down Marlene's bare body, savoring each and every one, knowing they would be her last. She stopped briefly to lovingly caress each nipple with her lips and tongue, granting her the treasured sound of Marlene's sweet voice moaning her name.

Tifa disappeared under the covers. Marlene giggled a bit at Tifa's playfulness before feeling a tongue on her young womanhood. She gasped in pleasure and gripped the sheet on the bed tightly as she felt Tifa's generous tongue swirl around her opening, then delving deep inside of her, back out, and around her clit. Tifa repeated this pattern numerous times, filling Marlene to the brim with pleasure.

"Aahhh! Ohhh Tifa! Uunnhh yes! Oh god..." Marlene moaned happily as Tifa tasted her in, out, and all around. Tifa pushed her fingers into Marlene's damp caverns, slipping them in and out at a decent pace. She could hear Marlene's breathing getting heavier, and feel her tight hole get even tighter, so she knew it wasn't much longer for Marlene.

Tifa picked up her pace, pumping her fingers as deep as they would go into Marlene's velvet walls, and swirling her tongue all around Marlene's sensitive spots.

"Aahhh! Oh god Tifa! I'm gonna cum! Oh god yes! Don't stop! I love you so much! Aahhh I'm cumming! AAAAAHHHHHH!" Marlene moaned and screamed as Tifa sent her over the edge of pleasure. Tifa had full intentions of giving Marlene more than one orgasm, but as she continued, Marlene stopped her.

"It's not always that fun if you're doing everything yourself." Marlene said with a smile. Tifa smiled back and nodded. Tifa turned around and bent over.

"You're so beautiful, Tifa." Marlene said as she got closer to Tifa's rear end and leaking womanhood.

"And you're the cutest girl I've ever met." Tifa responded. Marlene giggled and dove in, treating Tifa just as well as Tifa and treated her. Tifa let out a loud moan at the feel of Marlene's tongue inside her and began grinding against her.

Tifa's moans set Marlene's hearts ablaze. This is what she lived for now, making the woman she loved happy. As she licked away, she decided to add her fingers in a mix, buy got a naughty idea.

Tifa was thoroughly enjoying the attention she was receiving when she felt another sensation. Marlene had slid a finger into her other hole. She yelped loudly, but sighed in pleasure, shocked that she actually enjoyed the feeling. Marlene then proceeded to not just lick and finger Tifa's vagina, but her ass as well.

"Aahhh! Oh fuck! Oh god Marlene yes! Fuck me harder! Oh god yes!" Tifa moaned loudly, now backing into Marlene's rapid fingering. Marlene was pushing Tifa closer and closer to the edge, she could tell.

Marlene reached a hand under Tifa to caress one of her dangling breasts as she licked and fingered. The combination of it all was making Tifa go crazy.

"Aahhh! God yes fuck me! Oh god I love you! Keep going! Harder! Faster! Uuhhh! I'm cumming! AAAAAHHHHHH!" Tifa moaned and screamed as she came hard. Marlene lapped up the juice that was left. Tifa rolled onto her back and Marlene crawled over her her and kissed her, letting Tifa taste what was left.

After a deep kiss, Marlene reached into the bag she had been carrying to pull out Tifa's strap-on.

"I brought it just in case." Marlene said seductively. Tifa smiled naughtily and took it from her. She slipped it inside and strapped it on. Marlene crawled over her again, straddling her and feeling the warm plastic rub at her opening.

"Tifa..." Marlene started, but was interrupted as Tifa shushed her. Tifa grabbed Marlene by the hips and pushed her onto the toy, sliding it into her. Marlene gasped and moaned as she felt it fill her completely.

"Don't speak about that. Right now it's just you and me. Right now it's all about love, nothing else." Tifa said as she slowly started lifting Marlene up and down, sliding the toy in and out of her. Marlene nodded and threw her head back to moan loudly and yell Tifa's name. Marlene placed her hands on Tifa and began moving herself up and down as well. As Marlene lifted herself up and brought herself down, Tifa thrusted as well, driving the toy deep inside her with every thrust. Marlene bounced on it, moaning and screaming with every thrust. Given the design of the toy, Tifa was also filled with pleasure and bliss and was moaning almost as loud as Marlene was.

"Hunnh! Oohhh! Fuck me Tifa! Fuck me hard! Oh god yes keep going! Aahhh!" Marlene screamed.

"Uuhhh! Oh Marlene yes! Take it all! Oohhh fuck! Uh huh! Yes little girl go!" Tifa moaned loudly, once again losing herself and becoming lost in ecstasy.

Tifa could feel herself teetering on the Edge, only another minute before she would explode all over Marlene, and Tifa knew Marlene was close as well. She could always tell by the way Marlene was panting. The faster she breathed, the closer she was to orgasm and Marlene was panting hard. In one swift motion without the toy ever leaving either of them, Tifa sat up and flipped Marlene over so they were now in missionary position. Marlene squeaked at the sudden movement but quickly yelled out in ecstasy as Tifa put her weight into drilling the toy deeper into her than it had ever been before.

"Aahhh! Tifa, in my ass too!" Marlene screamed. Tifa nodded and pulled the toy out, lining it up with her other hole which was still soaked in their juices, making no need for lube. Tifa pushed it in, making Marlene practically scream out of pleasure.

Tifa wasted no time and continued rapidly pounding the small girl with the toy. The bed shook against the wall and even caused the wall to start cracking with the intense lesbian love making. The two girls' sex noises increased in volume and number as they both reached the point of climax.

"Uuhhh! Uuhhh! Yes Tifa! Fill me up! Drive it deep inside me! Fuck me! Yes! Oh god I love you! I'm cumming!" Marlene moaned and yelled loudly.

"Oh god! Oh god Marlene! I love you so much! Fuck! Oh god your pussy is so good! I'm gonna cum!" Tifa exclaimed loudly.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The lovers screamed as they coated eachother in their love fluids. Tifa started to slow down her pumping, but Marlene looked at her and spoke.

"Tifa uuhhh! Please keep ahh going! Don't stop! I want to make love to you until they get here, absolutely no less!" Marlene said. Tifa smiled and nodded. She picked the pace back up, going back and forth between vaginal and anal sex.

As Tifa's furious thrusts continued sending them deep into an abyss of pleasure, Tifa leaned over and placed her lips on Marlene's, penetrating her mouth with he tongue, which Marlene happily sought out with her own. Tears streamed down both of their faces as they knew their time together would be at an end soon. Each girl wrapped an arm around the other. Their other hands moved above Marlene's head and interlocked fingers. Their lips didn't part for even a second. The orgasms came again and again, leading to heavier breathing, louder muffled noises, clawing, and squeezing each others' hands. For the remaining hours it took for the Turks to arrive, Tifa and Marlene expressed their love nonstop. It was simultaneously the greatest moment of their lives as well as the saddest.

As Tifa and Marlene climaxed for a time who's number they had lost track of, Tifa could hear cars pulling up. Marlene sobbed heavily as Tifa pulled out of her for what would inevitably be the last time and gave her one last, deep kiss. The two pulled their clothes on and soon after heard pounding on the door.

Tifa and Marlene made their way outside where the Turks and Rufus drew guns on them. Tifa held her hands up.

"That's right. Now come here little girl." Rufus said. Tifa looked at Marlene and gestured for her to go. Marlene however, stood her ground.

"No! If you expect me to just go along with this, then you've got another thing coming ya big jerk!" Marlene yelled.

"Marlene... It's okay. Even though you won't remember the love you have for me, we'll still see each other again someday." Tifa said, trying to comfort the small girl. Marlene simply shook her head.

"God damn it, you little brat get over here!" Rufus yelled. Marlene didn't plan on saying anything else, but she found herself remembering her father and what he would do in this situation.

"Ah shove it up your ass, ya rich jackass!" Marlene yelled. Rufus' face contorted into fury and he pointed the gun at Marlene.

"Why you little..." He muttered as he placed his finger on the trigger.

"Rufus no! Don't!" Elena shouted, the other Turks piping in to say the same thing. Marlene gasped and braced herself. Rufus fired. Blood flew through the air.

Marlene waited for the pain to come. Or maybe it wouldn't and she would die instantly. As she waited, eyes clenched, she noticed that nothing was happening. Slowly, she opened her eyes. What she saw made her eyes widen and well up with tears, and he face to lose all color. Tifa stood there in front of her, drenched in blood from multiple bullet wounds fro Rufus' shotgun.

"TIFAAAAAA!" Marlene screamed at the top of her lungs. Tifa fell to her knees, her strength rapidly leaving her. She didn't even think when she stood on the way. The only thing going through her head was her love for Marlene and her primal need to protect her. She was confused at the lack of pain however. She only felt cold. Cold and numb.

"Hmph! Good riddance..." Rufus muttered. At that point there was another gunshot. Rufus dropped his gun as his hand began to bleed.

"That's enough, Rufus! How could you!?" Elena yelled. Cissnei went to Elena and hugged her, trying to get her to lower the gun.

Marlene held Tifa as she collapsed to the ground. Marlene's eyes were pouring tears.

"Tifa no! Please don't leave me!" Marlene said hysterically. Tifa could feel her strength leaving her and she coughed up blood.

"Marlene..." Tifa muttered weakly, "It'll be...okay. I know...you're strong."

Marlene shook her head, "I'm not! I'm not strong enough to handle this! I'm not strong enough to live without you!" She yelled. Tifa placed a hand on Marlene's cheek and smiled. She could not longer hear Marlene's words.

"Marlene...I love...you..." Tifa muttered. Soon after, she felt as if she was falling asleep as everything went black for her.


	14. Chapter 14- Awakening

Light...

A soft, comforting white light...

Warmth...

Such tender, embracing warmth...

It was all she could see, and all she could feel...

She tried to think...

Any thought would do...

But there was nothing...

She couldn't think...

Come to think of it, she couldn't breathe...

But...she didn't need to...

She couldn't feel anything...

Not her arms...not her legs...

Not a need to breathe, not a need to blink...

No hunger...no worry...

But wait...

Marlene.

She remembered Marlene.

What would Marlene do without her? Could she really just leave her like this?

She would be sad. No, she would be broken. She knew how much Marlene loved her. She could feel it every time they made love. She could see it every time she looked into Marlene's eyes. She could hear it every time Marlene uttered the words "I love you".

"I love you..." She could hear Marlene say it as if she was right there with her.

"Please...if you...I'll...never again..." The sound of Marlene's voice continued. It was hazy, almost as if she had bad signal on a cell phone. But why was she hearing her voice?

"Tifa...came back...worried about you..." Marlene's voice continued, still broken up. Tifa didn't know why, and she didn't know how but she could hear Marlene. If only she could just get to her, or at least the close enough to hear what she was saying.

"...months now...ever wake...handle this...need you. Tifa, I love you." There! She could hear it clearer! Now she just needed to get even closer...closer...closer...

"...here! Tifa...now!...Help!" Was Marlene in trouble? She needed to know, she needed to get there and she needed to get there now. Come on, she thought, wake up...wake up...

"Tifa! Wake up!" One final sound from Marlene sounded as the light and the warmth left Tifa's senses. She could feel herself again, but where was she? It was too bright to see anything, but she felt...soft, and warm. A bed?

"Tifa! You're awake!" She heard. Marlene's voice, she'd recognize it anywhere. Finally her vision started to adjust. They were all there. Red XIII, Yuffie, Cid, Vincent, Aerith, Zack, Cait Sith, Barret, the Turks, and...Marlene.

"Welcome back to the land of the livin." Cid said to her. Marlene hugged her, tears filling her eyes.

"How...long have I been out?" Tifa asked as she hugged Marlene.

"Bout seven months." Barret responded. Tifa couldn't believe that. But more so she couldn't believe she was even alive. Speaking of which...

"What happened to Rufus?" Tifa asked, noticing he wasn't with the Turks.

"Oh, well he's...predisposed." Elena said.

"And by that, Elie means we got his ass taken out of power. Elie and I are in charge now! Oh, and we're kinda a couple now." Cissnei said happily as she put an arm around Elena, causing Elena to blush bright red.

Tifa nodded, "Oh I see..." She muttered.

"Tifa...a lot has changed since you fell into a coma." Vincent said.

Barret nodded, "Yeah..." He said, making Tifa question.

"What is it Barret?" She asked. Marlene looked up at her and wiped away her tears to reveal a smile.

"Daddy said it's okay!" She said happily.

"Daddy said what's okay?" Tifa asked in confusion.

"For us to be together!" Marlene answered. Tifa sat up, a look if disbelief in her face.

Barret nodded, "I still don't like it." He said, "But you DID save her life, and hell ya almost died for her...guess I can't deny how much ya care for her...and that's what I wanted most for her." Tifa nodded and smiled.

"Thank you, Barret!" Tifa said gratefully and then pulled Marlene in for a deep kiss, one Marlene happily responded to. As their kiss came apart though, Tifa couldn't help but question.

"So...what about the rest of you?" She asked their friends.

"Well..." Vincent began.

"It's fuckin weird! What ya expected us to jus be okay with this all of a sudden!?" Cid retorted.

"But we still love you both and...well we trust Barret's judgement. It is his daughter after all." Red Xiii chimed in.

"That and since half of US have slept with her too, we can't really say anything..." Yuffie said with a pout.

"Don't fuckin remind me of that!" Barret yelled, "It's hard enough for me to forget about Tifa! I don't need to think of all the other bitches she fucked! You luck I like to asses, or I woulda destroyed you by now!"

Yuffie shrunk down in her seat as Aerith giggled a bit.

Tifa simply smiled. Everything was okay now it seemed. Suddenly one more thought popped into her mind.

"Wait...what about Shelke?" Tifa asked. Barret looked away and huffed.

"We god damn lucky about that one..." He muttered.

Marlene continued his response, "I went and apologized to her. Between me working to make it up to her and Shalua comforting her, she's fine now."

"A little too fine..." Vincent muttered.

"Oh yeah they're a couple now too!" Cissnei added.

Tifa giggled, "Sheesh, love is being found is some weird places lately." She said. She then looked at Marlene and smiled, "But you know, I won't judge them. Love is love. You don't choose where you find it, it chooses you."

Barret scoffed and left the room. Tifa was grateful for him accepting their relationship, though she figured it would take some time for him to be happy about it.

"So!" Cissnei started, "With all that settled, you're hereby invited to mine and Elie's wedding!" Cissnei said. Elena looked at her in shock.

"Wedding!?" Elena shouted, turning redder.

"Oh crap, forgot to ask you about that..." Cissnei said as she fumbled in her pocket. Cissnei pulled out a ring and handed it to Elena, who turned about as Red as a tomato.

"How were you so sure I was gonna say yes..." Elena muttered.

"Well is it a no?" Cissnei asked.

"Well no, it's a yes of course but..." Elena started but was I interrupted by Cissnei.

"Well that's why!" Cissnei said. The rest of them laughed a little.

"Well Marlene, let's go home." Tifa said to the small girl. Marlene happily smiled and nodded. Tifa was given vitamins and a strict physical therapy schedule and was sent home. Tifa and Marlene happily walked most of the way. As they walked, Marlene looked up at Tifa and spoke.

"Hehe hey Tifa..." She said. Tifa looked over. "I've uh...got some new tricks I wanna show you..."

Tifa giggled, "Is that right? You naughty little thing you. Now I can't wait..."

As the girls walked into the house and bar, Tifa and Marlene were both shocked at what they saw waiting for them.

Tifa gasped, "Cloud!?"


	15. Chapter 15- A Family Rebuilt

"Tifa!" Cloud said happily as he walked over and hugged her. Tifa hugged back but was conflicted. On one hand she was happy Cloud was okay, but on the other hand, she wasn't sure how Cloud would feel about her and Marlene. Marlene too was conflicted. She loved Cloud dearly but...she loved Tifa more. She hoped that Tifa wouldn't simply leave her for Cloud now that he was back.

"Cloud, where on earth have you been!?" Tifa asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Cloud responded.

"Well you could still try to tell me." Tifa said as she placed her hands in her hips.

Cloud sighed, "Uh...fighting a war between gods?" He said. Tifa gave him a strange look.

"Um...OK you're going to have to explain more to me later. For now I'm just glad you're home." Tifa said.

Cloud nodded, "Yeah, and I realized something. Something I should've realized a long time ago."

At that, Cloud pulled Tifa in and kissed her, shocking Tifa so much that she wasn't sure what to do, and so did nothing. Marlene looked on in agony as her fears seemed to come true before her eyes. As Cloud pulled away, Tifa was left speechless.

"I love you Tifa." Cloud said. Tifa wasn't sure what to say. Of course she loved Cloud, she always had. But...now Tifa was with Marlene and had fallen in love with her. Cloud's face turned to one of concern as if questioning what was wrong with Tifa.

"I uh...I just need time to process this. I just woke up from a seven month coma and last I checked you were dead for all I knew, and now you're here all of a sudden talking about gods and love. I just need to sit for a bit..." Tifa explained. Cloud nodded and then turned his attention to Marlene, picking her up and throwing her up in the air and catching her. Marlene would've normally love playing with Cloud like that but now things were different.

As the day went on, Cloud spent his time telling Tifa if everything he had gone through while fighting Chaos and Sephiroth all over again. Tifa only half listened. If wasn't that his story didn't intrigue her, more that she was still just so concerned about handling this situation right. She loved Cloud, but she loved Marlene, and she was going to stay faithful to her. But it took so long for everyone to look past her age, so doubtless Cloud wouldn't immediately, if ever considering she was with Marlene now and she wasn't sure how Cloud would take that even if he COULD look past her age.

"Tifa? Are you sure you're okay?" Cloud asked. Tifa looked up at him and nodded, faking a smile.

"Tifa...I've known you long enough to know when you're lying..." He continued.

"No, really Cloud, it's just been a long seven months..." Tifa said quietly.

"That reminds me, what happened that put you in a coma? I heard about that and I'm still really worried, are you alright now?" Cloud asked with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine now, but as for what put me in a coma, you can blame Rufus Shinra for that one..." Tifa said in a harsh tone, obviously still angry at the former president.

Cloud nodded, "Yeah, I was wondering why Rufus was thrown in the Shinra jail." Cloud responded, "But what exactly did he do? And...why?"

Tifa took a deep breath and spoke, "He...shot me. I was protecting Marlene. He was trying to shoot her. And he did that because Marlene... Well she sorta mouthed off to him."

Cloud nodded and continued, "I see...why were you two near Gaia's Cliff? I heard that's where you were brought from."

Tifa suddenly stiffened. After all, how was she supposed to explain that part to him. She couldn't simply say she was there because her and Marlene were running away together. Tifa contemplated what to say, unaware that Marlene was nearby, still eavesdropping on the whole conversation.

"Tifa?" Cloud asked trying to get her attention.

"Oh!" She responded, "Well, Shinra was trying to take her, so I tried to hide her there."

Cloud simply sighed and shook his head slowly, almost as if something had disappointed him. "Tifa..." He spoke, "I know, okay? I heard it from everyone already. I just didn't believe them, so I wanted to hear you say it. Are you in love with...Marlene?"

Tifa turned pale and every thought she was contemplating left her mind all at once. It began to rain outside, almost as if the weather itself felt the fear that Tifa felt right now. Cloud wasn't ready to hear this yet. He had JUST gotten home and confessed his love for her, she couldn't bear to tell him just yet. Soon, but not yet.

"No..." Tifa responded.

The serious look of concern that had been sprawled across Cloud's face gave way to a look of relief and a slight smile.

"Okay. I believe you." He said. Just as he finished his sentence however, the two of them heard the door open and slam.

"No..." Tifa muttered. Could Marlene have been listening? If that was the case...

Tifa shot up immediately and ran out to catch her, Cloud yelling for her to wait. It was pouring rain by now, but Tifa didn't care, she ran as fast as she could. Eventually she saw Marlene down the street.

"Marlene! Stop!" Tifa yelled. Marlene kept going. She couldn't believe Tifa could be so cruel. Why would she say she didn't love her? Did their relationship mean that little?

Tifa pushed herself to her limit, even breaking it, in order to catch up to Marlene. Eventually Marlene's small body could take no more and she slowed down, allowing Tifa to finally reach her. She didn't yell, she didn't say anything, she simply wrapped her arms around the young girl still facing away from her. The raindrops hid Marlene's tears well, but Tifa could feel her sobs.

"Marlene, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it!" Tifa said, trying to raise her voice over the sound of the pouring rain.

"Then why'd you say it!?" Marlene yelled back.

"I just...I didn't want to hurt Cloud..."

"Well you didn't! You hurt me instead!" Marlene tried to break from Tifa's grip on her, but to no avail. Tifa's eyes began to tear up as well.

"Marlene I'm sorry..." Tifa said.

"Why can't you tell him Tifa? It's because you still love him more than me, isn't it!?" Marlene yelled.

Tifa nodded, "I do...love him. I can never say for sure that I won't." She started, "But Marlene... I don't love him more than you!"

Tifa turned Marlene to face her and immediately kissed her. The rain soaked them completely. Marlene was shivering heavily, but the comforting feel of Tifa's lips began to warm her. Almost instinctively, Marlene closed her eyes and put her arms around the older woman, kissing her back. As they kissed deeply, the rain began to subside, and the sun began to peek through the clouds. They finally broke their kiss, and hugged each other closer.

"I'll never hurt you again Marlene. I promise." Tifa whispered into Marlene's ear. Marlene nodded and held Tifa tighter.

Tifa let Marlene go when she heard footsteps approaching. It was Cloud.

"Cloud!" Tifa exclaimed nervously.

"It's okay, Tifa. The others told me the things you've done for her, and seeing you now...I don't doubt your feelings for her." Cloud said.

"But Cloud..." Tifa began.

"It's alright Tifa. I'll be okay. I'm just glad that you're both so happy it seems." He said before she could finish.

Marlene ran over and hugged Cloud. "Thank you, Cloud! It's okay, we both still love you!" She said. Cloud smiled and stroked her head.

"I'll admit..." Cloud started, "I thought you had lost your mind at first Tifa. But I know you. You're heart is what leads you. Since that's the case, I knew you had genuinely fallen for her...you weren't just some pervert like other people may have thought."

Tifa nodded and smiled, "Thanks Cloud." She said happily.

The three of them happily walked back home. As they got inside they put on dry clothes and sat together under a blanket. Even though there was a different couple than the usual amongst them, they were still a family. After staying with Barret for quite some time now, Denzel was eventually brought home as well to make their restored family complete.

All was right for Tifa and Marlene now.


	16. Final Chapter- Celebrations

**An hear it is the end of Is It Wrong? Marlenes Story. If u liked it, great! R and R! If not, then mov on and red sometin else please.**

"Let me out, dammit!" Rufus screamed. Tseng was the one assigned to stand guard and keep an eye on Rufus, an assignment that he sorely hated, and wasn't entirely sure why Elena forced it on him.

"Mr. Shinra, I'll ask you one more time to please keep it down." Tseng said, knowing he'd most likely get nothing out of it.

"Mister!? Mister Shinra!? It's PRESIDENT Shinra to you, Tseng!" Rufus yelled furiously. Tseng sighed deeply, cursing his luck with every ounce of his strength.

Meanwhile elsewhere in New Shinra Building...

The door to the President's office was locked tight. One wouldn't be able to here the sound of loving kisses from outside. Elena sat on the President's desk, her legs dangling over, and Cissnei standing between them directly in front of her. The two were locked in a deep, loving kiss. They probably should have been doing work, or so Elena thought, but every time Cissnei demanded one of her patented "kiss breaks" Elena's heart fluttered and she couldn't resist. Cissnei loved her just that much, that she couldn't work for too long at a time without feeling Elena's lips against her own, and Elena was never going to argue with that. Cissnei finally pulled apart, pulling a strand of saliva from Elena's mouth, and smiled at her.

"Well Elie, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the alter." Cissnei said. Elena turned a little pink and nodded happily.

"Yeah...bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, right?" Elena responded. Cissnei giggled and pecked her once more on the cheek before leaving the office.

"Phew..." Elena sighed as Cissnei left. She wasn't sure how much more she could take of that before pulling Cissnei onto the desk to get a...different kind of work done. She smiled though. Everything had been going very well for them. It was unanimous amongst Shinra Inc that Rufus be locked up and have power stripped from him after all he had done.

"Too bad Reno and Rude couldn't be here to see this..." Elena muttered to herself. The thought brought a tear to Elena's eye. Reno and Rude...they were pronounced dead a few months after they disappeared into the avalanche that took place near Gaia's Cliff. Elena missed them dearly. They annoyed her to be sure, but they were still dear friends to her, much more than simply coworkers.

Elena quickly shook her head and wiped her tear away, "No!" She said, "I won't let that ruin my day! Their funeral might be in a few days, but it's not today! Today is a happy day! I'm getting...married." She turned red again just at the thought of it. She was getting married...she had always dreamed it would be to Tseng. But no more, Cissnei cared about her, and she cared for Cissnei. This was what she dreamed of now.

"Oh!" Elena suddenly exclaimed. She had forgotten to actually try out her dress. She bought one that was her size, but hadn't actually thought to try it out yet. She quickly undressed and slipped the wedding dress on. It was beautiful. It was a bit form fitting and was made largely out of elaborate white lace fabric. As she was checking herself in the mirror she didn't hear the door open.

Tseng walked into the room, angry and intent on getting a different assignment from Elena.

"Elena, I came here to..." Tseng stopped as soon as he witnessed the sight of Elena in her wedding dress. Elena jumped when she heard Tseng's voice.

"Oh! Tseng, I uh..." Elena stuttered, but before she could meander her way towards an actual full sentence, Tseng spoke once more.

"Elena...you look...beautiful." Tseng said, stunned and barely managing to spit the words out. Elena was surprised to feel blood rush to her head and her cheeks get warm. Why was she blushing though? She thought she was over Tseng...

Tseng was absolutely captivated by the sight of Elena in the dress.

"I...never realized how beautiful you were..." Tseng said slowly. Elena felt herself blush once more.

"Um...thanks Tseng. It's uh...really not that much."

Tseng took a few steps closer to her, "Nothing? Elena you're gorgeous! I feel like kicking myself over never realizing that." He said. He stepped directly in front of her and places his hands on either side of her.

"Um...Tseng I...really have to get ready for" Elena began to say, but was interrupted by Tseng planting his lips on hers. Elena's heart practically stopped and her eyes went wide. Gradually she felt herself slowly melt into his strong hands. This was something she had dreamed of so much. How many nights she had spent alone in her bed pleasing herself to thoughts of Tseng's lips...and the real thing felt so much better. Elena's strength was quickly fading from her. Just as she believed this was it, and the last ounce of resistance was trickling away from her, she had one final thought.

It was Cissnei.

Elena's shut eyes snapped back open and she pried Tseng off of her immediately, nearly throwing him off of his feet.

"Tseng, what are you doing!?" She yelled.

"I...I just didn't realize how attractive you were outside the Turk uniform. I think I want you Elena." He responded and made another attempt to kiss her, but this time she blocked him and pushed him back once more.

"Tseng, no! I'm getting married tomorrow!"

"I know, I know...it's just...Reno mentioned to me before how much you liked me. Now that I think of that and see you like this I... I just can't help myself. Elena, please, don't go to the wedding! Be with me instead!"

Elena went silent. Tseng was serious. He really did want her. She didn't know what to say. She thought of all the times she found herself watching Tseng from a distance, and all the times she had gone on a mission with him. She thought about how much she idolized him. What could she do?

She thought of Cissnei then. She thought of how short of a time she had really known Cissnei, how little they had really done together before the past few months, and how sudden their relationship was. Finally, Elena found her answer.

"Tseng...I love you. And I can't tell you how happy it makes me that you love me." Elena said with a smile. Tseng smiled as well and moved towards her, but was stopped as she held a hand out to stop her.

"But! You say you didn't notice how beautiful I was...until I was out of the uniform? Well Cissnei thinks I'm beautiful in everything I wear...You say you knew I loved you, and how long has it taken now for you to finally feel the same? Cissnei loved me as soon as I loved her. Hell, before, even!" Elena began walking towards Tseng, alarming him and causing him to step back as well.

"Cissnei would never simply lose interest in me when someone else comes along. Cissnei thought what you did to me, leading me on with a date and then running off to the Ancient the second she came back, was horrible! And Cissnei wouldn't try to take me from someone I love, the day before the wedding!" Elena yelled.

"E-E-Elena calm yourself, I understand!" Tseng said frantically.

"Do you, Tseng!? Do you finally understand what I mean when I'm talking!?" Elena shouted angrily. Tseng nodded, now completely terrified.

"Good." Elena said, oddly calmly and quietly, "Then get the hell out of my office and get back to babysitting Rufus before I throw you in there with him."

Tseng nodded and quickly ran off out of the office. Elena's fury finally subsided and she breathed a sigh of relief. It took a lot of effort and even more strength for Elena to do that. But she knew she'd be rewarded. She was going to marry the most amazing person she had ever met tomorrow, and no ignorant jackass like him was going to ruin it.

Shelke didn't expect to be thrown across Shalua's bed naked in the middle of the afternoon, her clothes littered on the floor. Her and her beloved sister had been making love almost every single day since Marlene raped her. Shelke dug her nails into the back of the lovely woman on top of her, moaning loudly in pleasure as she kissed and rubbed all up and down Shelke's body.

"Oohhh Shalua...I love you so much." Shelke moaned.

Shalua simply smiled and raised her own nude body up towards Shelke's face to kiss her. "Was it good?" Shalua asked flirtatiously.

"Heh, isn't it always?" Shelke responded with a smile and another kiss. Shelke loved Shalua, and she deeply enjoyed the way Shalua could touch her. However she still found her self thinking from time to time about that horrific day Marlene had her way with her. That thought still sent chills throughout her body, and not the good kind. Marlene had broken down in tears during her apology a few months ago, and Shelke couldn't help but forgive her. She forgave her...but she couldn't forget.

"Shelke?" Shalua said with concern in her voice, "Is something wrong?"

Shelke snapped out of her thought process, realizing she was worrying Shalua.

"Yes, I'm fine. Sorry, I don't know what came over me." Shelke lied, trying to put Shalua's worries to rest quickly. Shalua however, wasn't so easily swayed.

"I can tell when you're lying, Shelke. Just tell me what's wrong." Shalua said. It was only another second though before Shalua's expression changed from concern to realization, before once again displaying concern. Shalua knew what was wrong now. After all, it wasn't the first time. It took a few tries for Shelke to let Shalua have sex with her again, and this was why.

"Shelke...it's okay. I promise you." Shalua said, trying to comfort her.

"I...I know it is now. It's just that...it wasn't then. And I knew it wouldn't be back then too. Just the fear and realization that there was nothing I could do about it..." Shelke explained before simply trailing off, not wanting to go ish her sentence. Shalua sighed and sat up on top of Shelke so that she was straddling her. This did admittedly turn Shelke on a bit, considering Shalua's opening was ravaged only moments ago by Shelke and still dripping.

"Well you know what, here's what I'm gonna do..." Shalua started, "You and I are gonna have so much sex, that it'll fill your memories with nothing but me, and everything we do together. Before you know it, you'll have so many memories of us that you'll forget all about what happened back then. Sound good?"

This didn't help Shelke's arousal at all, but she had to admit that it did sound good. After all, she loved Shalua, and so she loved sex with her. Getting more of it was never going to be a bad thing. Shelke slowly smiled and nodded. Shalua smiled back.

"Good, we'll start now!" Shalua said. Shelke looked confused, but was only met with more sensual kisses and fondling from her sister. Shelke quickly gave in. So what if they just finished? She would willingly go another round with the sexy minx that was her sister. The future was beginning to look pretty fun.

The next day, many people were gathered at the park where Elena and Cissnei's wedding was. It was a beautiful scene. The park was situated next to a lake, and the altar was set up directly in front of said lake. It was the middle of Spring and the plant life was in full bloom. Elena peeked out from inside the park check-in building where she was waiting. There really was a lot of people, and it made her a little nervous. Much of Shinra was there. Cloud and his friends were there, including the new couple of Tifa and Marlene. Shelke and Shalua were there holding hands. There were even people there she didn't recognize...must have been people Cissnei invited.

Elena was so nervous she was starting to feel a bit sick to her stomach. She had no intentions of backing out though of course. This was going to be a perfect day, one she would always remember.

That's when she witnessed Cissnei making her way towards the altar. Cissnei's dress was simpler than Elena's. She wore a fairly basic strapless white dress, although it was at least adorned with flower designs at the bottom. Elena didn't care how simple Cissnei's dress was though, she still looked breathtaking. Her usual wavy red hair was done up nicely, having some of it braided and wrapped around the back like a crown, while the rest was straightened, except for the ends, which retained their usual wavy shape.

"Uh...miss I think that's your cue!" Elena heard a park employee call from behind the counter. Elena didn't even notice that the music was playing and it was indeed her turn to make her way towards the altar. As she walked, Elena couldn't help but feel a bit...sad. After all she had no one to give her away. Just as she began thinking that, however, almost as if it was a dream, each hand of hers was taken into the hand of another. She looked on either side and saw Reno and Rude alive and well.

"Wha!? Reno, Rude, how are you..." She began to say, but was interrupted.

"Don't worry about it! Just enjoy the day!" Reno said. Rude nodded in agreement.

Elena was in absolute disbelief, as was everyone else once they saw Reno and Rude show up. After all they had been missing for months now, with absolutely no sign of them whatsoever, and yet here they were somehow. Reno and Rude walked Elena up to the altar where she continued up the steps to where Cissnei was waiting. As Reno and Rude stepped away into the crowd, others gathered to them.

"You're alive!" Yuffie said loudly.

"Where have you guys been!?" Tifa asked.

"You guys okay?" Cloud muttered.

"Sshhh!" Reno said loudly, "Don't interrupt the wedding." Rude nodded as well. The others were still curious and awestruck about Reno and Rude, but they also realized that there was indeed a wedding going on, so they figured they'd wait until after.

Elena was bright red, as well as extremely nervous. However the thought that Cissnei was right there with her calmed her. She usually felt this way when Cissnei was around. She felt as if she could do anything as long as Cissnei was there to support her. Cissnei too was feeling reminiscent of this. She was far more confident than her soon to be bride, but she was still nervous. After all there was a lot of people there and it was a wedding. Nonetheless they stood there at the altar, happy as can be, as the man spoke on.

"Now Elena, do you take Cissnei to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The man asked.

Elena nodded, "I do." She said.

The man nodded and spoke again, "And do you, Cissnei, take Elena to be your lawfully wedded wife as well?"

"You're damn right I do." She said happily.

"Then I now pronounce you wives, you may kiss." The man said. At that, Cissnei and Elena took each others hands and stared lovingly into each others eyes. They smiled at each other and leaned in for a deep, romantic kiss. As they kissed, Elena felt herself swept off her feet and dipped by Cissnei, causing her to gasp. The kiss quickly resumed. Elena was caught off guard at first, but she enjoyed it. Applause filled the air.

As the celebration continued, Elena found herself going to see Reno and Rude again.

"Reno, Rude..." Elena said, "Where have you two been!? We thought you were dead..."

Reno simply laughed, "Dead? Ha! Yeah right you wouldn't get rid of us that easy!" He said.

"Yeah. After that avalanche we just wound up back in Icicle Inn where they fixed us up." Rude added.

"We were a little injured, but nothing serious. After that well..." Reno trailed off almost as if he was hiding something, but Rude finished the sentence for him.

"We thought we had earned a vacation. And with Shinra in disarray and switching leaders and stuff, we figured it was a good time to do so." Rude said.

Elena felt relieved. She was grateful that Reno and Rude were okay. She had been so worried all this time, and had eventually given up hope on ever seeing them again. As she listened however, her relief and happiness eventually gave way to annoyance.

"A...vacation? A vacation!?" Elena asked loudly, "You two kept us worried and even mourning for a vacation!?"

Reno and Rude stepped back, realizing they had angered Elena.

"You could have said SOMETHING! You could have at least sent word that you were alive for god's sake!" Elena continued.

"Elie come on, leave it alone for now, its our wedding day." Cissnei said as she went over to Elena and took Elena's hand into her own. Elena immediately felt the annoyance caused by Reno and Rude slip away. Cissnei had that effect on her every time.

"Right. Whatever you say Cissnei..." Elena said blushing. Cissnei chuckled a bit and kissed Elena on the cheek, making her turn redder.

A few hours after the wedding came the after party in the park's entertainment building. There was plenty of alcohol to go around, and everyone was enjoying themselves. Elena purposefully waited until then to throw her bouquet. In a different room she gathered all of the girls, Tifa, Yuffie, Aerith, Marlene, Shelke, Shalua, and her beloved bride Cissnei. By now all of them except for Marlene had a decent amount to drink. Elena threw the bouquet into the crowd. Aerith was the one that caught it.

"Whoo! Guess that means good things for you and Zack, huh Aerith?" Yuffie said.

Aerith nodded happily, "Yeah, we'll see how he reacts, that ought to be interesting, right Tifa?" Aerith asked, but heard no response from Tifa. She looked around to find her friend, only to see her sitting further away from the rest of the girls. She was in the corner of the room with Marlene on her lap, her tongue deep in Marlene's mouth, and a hand pushing Marlene's dress up and rubbing at her panties. Clearly Tifa had a bit too much to drink, but Marlene was enjoying it nonetheless and was kissing back as well as moaning softly.

"Um...Tifa..." Aerith muttered, trying to pry Tifa's attention from Marlene, but to no avail. They witnessed as Tifa pushed Marlene's panties to the side and slid a finger inside her, getting a louder moan out of the small girl. The rest of the girls simply watched, either in shock, confusion, or awe, but the one thing that none of them could deny was that it was admittedly a little bit of a turn on seeing Tifa begin to ravish Marlene right then and there.

"Oh my gosh..." Aerith muttered as she fidgeted with her dress, feeling herself get a but wet, "We uh...should probably stop them...right?"

"I dunno." Cissnei responded, "I was never much for the whole little kid thing, but the way Tifa's goin at it... It's kinda hot." At that, Cissnei stepped over behind Elena and slipped her hand under Elena's dress and into her panties, lightly stroking her slit.

"What do you think, Elie?" Cissnei whispered into her ear. Elena moaned a bit at the sudden attention. She was feeling rather awkward watching Tifa and Marlene doing that to each other, but once again the feel of Cissnei's hands managed to make all of her concerns melt away. She leaned backwards into Cissnei's arms and turned her head to the side to kiss her, as well as also began grinding into Cissnei's hand.

With the sight of not just Tifa and Marlene getting hot and heavy, but also Cissnei and Elena, Shelke, Shalua, Yuffie, and Aerith were all starting to feel wet, and with the boys to far away to take care of it, they looked at each other.

"Shelke..." Shalua said, turning Shelke's attention towards her. As soon as Shelke turned her head to face Shalua, she was met with a kiss and immediate tongue from her sister. As wet as Shelke was, she wasn't going to resist. Shelke kissed back and began rubbing Shalua's breasts.

"Hey...let me get in on this." Yuffie said as she walked over to the sisters. Shalua happily obliged and as Yuffie came over she slipped a hand under Yuffie's shirt and played with her nipples while Shelke placed her hand down Yuffie's shorts and stroked her wet slit. Yuffie moaned loudly at the much needed attention. With all of this going on, Aerith, too nervous to simply go to any of them, pulled her dress up and put a hand down her panties, giving her needing womanhood a good rubbing.

As Tifa furiously fingered Marlene, Marlene began to pull off Tifa's shirt, lifting it over her head. She then quickly went for Tifa's bra, and unhooked it from behind, letting it fall off. Still panting heavily from Tifa's heavenly finger work, Marlene lowered her head to Tifa's breasts and began to lightly suck and lick her nipples.

"Oohhh Marlene!" Tifa moaned.

Meanwhile, Cissnei had laid Elena across the ground and was pulling the wedding dress off of her.

"Guess we don't have to wait for tonight to do this." Cissnei said with a chuckle. Elena, lost in the pleasure that Cissnei's touch brought her, simply nodded.

"Besides..." Cissnei started to say as she looked up at Shalua and Shelke who now had Yuffie's shirt lifted up and were each sucking a nipple, and then looked at Aerith who was still touching herself while watching Tifa finger Marlene, "I think an orgy is a great way to celebrate." Cissnei said. With that, Cissnei reached out towards Aerith and grabbed her by the arm, then quickly yanked her over to them. Aerith gasped in surprise, but was quickly overwhelmed with pleasure as Cissnei used her position of kneeling on the ground over Elena to bring her face to Aerith's soaked entrance. She pushed aside Aerith's underwear and immediately dove in, licking up Aerith's leaking fluids and pushing her tongue in and out of the flower girl. Aerith sighed happily and twirled her hands in the redhead's hair.

Elena proceeded to take her own bra off before lifting Cissnei's dress over her head to grant her access to Cissnei's lucious chest. She wasted no time in ripping Cissnei's bra straight off so she could pay loving dues to her soft breasts and softer nipples.

Noticing the other girls going at it, Marlene stopped Tifa's thrusting hand and pointed towards them.

"Tifa, they're all having fun too...we should do it together..." Marlene begged. Tifa looked up at the other girls, witnessing what they were all doing. Shalua was pulling Yuffie's shirt the rest of the way off while Shelke pulled down Yuffie's shorts. Aerith pulled her dress off completely, allowing Cissnei easier access to her soaked hole, while Elena rubbed away at Cissnei's pleasure center as she sucked her nipples. All of this turned Tifa on so much more, and she nodded. She scooted Marlene off of her lap and walked towards the sinful sisters that were ravishing Yuffie. She said nothing and took them by the hands, leading them over to Cissnei, Elena, and Aerith. The girls all looked at each other and understood. At that moment they began stripping off the rest of their clothes, and before too long they all stood there completely naked.

The horny girls got down onto the ground and formed a pile of sorts. Smooth skin, long legs, soft breasts, and voluptuous curves filled this pile to the brim as the countless beauties focused on pleasing one another. Tifa moaned as she felt Shalua fingering her from behind, but stayed focused on eating Marlene out herself. Marlene was under Aerith in a sixty nine position, overwhelmed by the powerful feeling of her young pleasure center being loved by both Tifa and Aerith, and trying desperately to keep up both licking Aerith's leaking treasure and fingering Elena. Elena, who was deeply enjoying Marlene's soft fingers plunging her depths, was still lovingly paying attention to the clit of her beloved bride Cissnei. Cissnei moaned in ecstasy at her bride's tongue exploring her caverns and unleashed every amount of built up pleasure she was receiving into both of Yuffie's holes per Yuffie's request. Yuffie deeply enjoyed the thrusting into her ass as well as the tongue on her clit, making it difficult to pay as much attention to Shelke's vagina as she needed, but Yuffie pushed on, pleasing the small girl thoroughly as the small girl herself continued licking and rubbing her older sister's clit.

"Aahhh! Oh fuck! God yes fuck me!" Marlene screamed as Tifa and Aerith simultaneously filled her with their tongues.

"Mmmmm! Oh yeah, lick me just like that!" Tifa moaned loudly as Shalua swirled her tongue all over Tifa's clit.

"Uuhhh! Oohhhh! Fuck, Tifa kiss me!" Aerith yelled out as she kissed Tifa, swapping Marlene's juices between their mouths.

"Unngh! Yes you little whore fuck me!" Elena yelped commandingly as Marlene picked up her pace and added a third finger.

"Oh Elie! Oh Elie yes! Oh you feel so good!" Cissnei gasped in ecstasy, making Elena add fingers to her ferocious licking.

"Nngh! Uunnhh! God yes, fill me up both my holes!" Yuffie responded to Cissnei using a couple fingers on each hand to rapidly pound into her.

"Mmmff! Mmm! Hnngh! Haahh!" Were the noises escaping Shelke's mouth as she was buried deep in her sister's nether regions, feeling the expert work Yuffie's tongue and fingers were managing.

"Oh fuck! Shelke do me! Oh god! Oohhh!" Shalua said loudly, lost in the abyss of pleasure her sister's tongue in her vagina and hands on her breasts were sending her.

As the group of girls filled the air with hu hundreds of moans and drenched the floor with their sexual juices, Elena moved from her position in the orgy to a bag she had brought to the wedding. She had brought toys. They were intended to be used between just Cissnei and her after the wedding, but plans had changed and there was enough toys in it to go around. Almost like a dirty Santa Claus, Elena went to each girl and handed her a different toy from the bag. Tifa received a strap on, Yuffie an anal wand Shalua a rigged dildo, Marlene and Aerith each a vibrator, Shelke a double sided dildo, and Cissnei a two pronged dildo. The girls all smiled and proceeded to get into position.

Only a few moments later, Marlene's whole body was bouncing back and forth and her hair was flying everywhere as she was bent over and Tifa, who was backing into the dildo in Shalua's hand with every thrust, was driving the strap on deep inside her over and over again.

"Uuhhh! Uuhhh! Oh god! Fuck me Tifa! Fuck me hard! Oh yeah! Harder! Faster! Deeper!" Marlene was screaming at the top of her lungs as she pondered whether or not the toy might even hurt something inside her due to the pounding she was taking.

As Marlene was being giving the pounding of her life, she roughly fucked Aerith with the vibrator she was given, thrusting and twisting it in and out of her while still licking her vigorously.

"Aahhh! Oh yes Marlene don't stop! God yes! You're so good at this! Fuck me little girl, fuck me!" Aerith moaned loudly as the vibrations sent shockwaves throughout her entire body, and caused her wet walls to convulse due to the sheer pleasure she was receiving.

While Aerith was experiencing a hundred different kinds of pleasure, she was sure to also pay much needed attention to Elena's glistening cunt the same way, utilizing the vibrator to it's fullest extent, while also licking away at her sensitive spot.

"Mmmm! Oh god, keep going! Oohhh! Fuck that's good! Oh god fuck me! Uh huh! Uh huh! Uuhhh!" Elena yelled out in response to the marvelous vibrations gracing her inner walls and filling her to the brim with pleasure and ecstasy.

Elena's entire body shook with absolute bliss from the rapid vibrating movements she received from Aerith, but she never once wavered from lovingly licking and fingering her beloved new bride, occasionally leaning up to tongue her which let her taste her own juice.

"Oh god Elie! Fuck me! Uuhhh! Just like that! Oh god yes! Mmm! Aahhh! Fuck your wife! Yes!" Cissnei loudly responded to the tender loving she was receiving from her new bride, causing her body to writhe and shake as she was lost in pleasure.

Cissnei moaned loudly as Elena's tongue plunged her depths only to then be brought up to share the taste, a taste that only made her wetter every time, and all the while plowed Yuffie's tender ass hole and wet pussy with the dual pronged toy, shoving it deep inside with each rapid thrust.

"Oh god fuck me! Yes! Aahhh! Shove it in my ass! Oh gawd yeah! Harder! Nngghh! Fuck me til I can't stand!" Yuffie yelped as her tight hole was ravaged by Cissnei's furious simultaneous vaginal and anal thrusting.

Yuffie felt as though she might split in two as Cissnei filled her anal cavity and vagina as deep as the toy would go, only heightening the immense pleasure she was already receiving, and making her drive the anal wand into Shelke's own little ass with a newfound gusto.

"Oh my god! Oh fuck! Oohhh! God yes it feels so good! Mmm fill me up! God yes keep going!" Shelke moaned and screamed as Yuffie plunged the bumpy toy deep into her delicate ass, giving her a feeling that she hadn't felt before. It was almost like when Marlene had raped her, but there was no pain, no fear, just pleasure.

Shelke moaned and screamed as her tiny ass was being plunged into by the toy, but she was also enjoying the use of a double sided dildo being driven into her depths by her sexy elder sister and amazing lover Shalua. The two were slamming their vaginas together, shoving the toy as far into them as it could go, and creating plenty of sexual noise from the sisters.

"Oh Shelke! Oh god yes! Take it all! Fill me up! Oh fuck me Shelke! Oh fuck! Uuhhh! Aahhh!" Shalua yelled and moaned as she bucked her hips against the toy with all her strength, filling herself up entirely and meeting Shelke's wet clit with her own.

This was absolutely exhilarating for Shalua. Not only was she fucking her little sister's brains out, but seeing all of the girls around her having sex with each other heightened her arousal even more, making the sex she was having with this exponentially better feeling, and fueling her relentless thrusting and twisting the dildo into Tifa's drenched caverns.

"Unnhh! Oohhh! Haahhh! Oh fuck yes! Oh god deeper! Fuck me harder! Oh yes! Just like that! Uuhhh!" Tifa moaned and panted as each ridge on this amazing dildo pushed perfectly into her soaking inner walls. With each thrust out from Marlene, Tifa pulled back into the dildo, giving her amazing sensations throughout her whole lower body.

As each girl was busy doing each other and switching positions, the orgasms came and went over and over again, turning moans into full on screams, and soaking them all in each others fluids. As they went on and on, Tifa could tell everyone was getting tired.

"Wait, guys!" She said, causing the others to slow down, but not stop, "Before we can't go any longer, I want to give Marlene the fuck of her life to celebrate our new relationship, will you all help me?" Tifa asked. Marlene, soaked in juices, sweaty, and panting heavily, looked at her in confusion but the other girls nodded.

Tifa thanked them and moved Marlene, bending her over once more. Tifa proceeded to drive the toy into her rectum, making her scream partly in pain, but mostly in pleasure. Aerith scooted under them and inserted a vibrator into Marlene's still dripping wet little cunt. Shalua and Shelke each laid under her as well and sucked a nipple each. Elena and Cissnei each sat next to her, placing her hands on their privates which, almost instinctively she began fingering. Yuffie sat in front of her and brought her face to her leaking pussy, which she gladly began eating out.

Marlene was now in the middle of a grand fuckfest of girls thrusting and filling every inch of her, placing their hands all over her, and drenching her completely in their juices. Not a single inch on Marlene's entire body was free from some sort of sexual act. Her ass and vagina were being expertly fucked by Tifa and Aerith, her face and tongue were buried deep in Yuffie's pussy, her hands were busy fingering Elena and Cissnei, her nipples were being lathered by the tongues of Shalua and Shelke, and the rest of her body, her feet, legs, back, stomach, and arms were being caressed by seven different cum soaked pairs of hands. Marlene was experiencing a total sexual overload. All she could smell, feel, taste, see, and hear was sex, vagina, moans, cum, and ecstasy. As they kept going, they began to surpass just how much her small body could take. She was on the edge of blacking out completely when she felt something. Suddenly her entire body convulsed and shook, and a tingling sensation shot throughout her whole body, making her numb for a moment. Then she felt a feeling start from her vagina and spread across her ass and down her legs as well as up her stomach, down her arms and even to her face. This feeling was unlike other orgasms she had, it was more, almost inhuman. She didn't know anything could feel so absolutely amazing. This amazing feeling was so overwhelming that it forced at least a liter of cum to squirt forth from her, made her cry uncontrollably, shake and convulse intensely, bleed a little out of her nose, and scream at the top of her lungs so loud it strained her vocal chords and immediately made her lose her voice.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The other girls screamed as they came themselves, albeit not as hard as Marlene did.

Marlene immediately passed out right afterwards and collapsed onto the floor, the toys sliding out of her, her fingers falling out of the girls, and the sisters scooting out from under her. The rest of the girls soon passed out right there as well.

Marlene woke up in a hospital bed with Tifa sitting in a chair next to her. Marlene rubbed her head and looked at her, expecting an answer for what was going on.

"You're awake!" Tifa said happily. She then immediately chuckled a bit.

"Tifa, what happened?" Marlene asked.

"Well..." Tifa started as she sat on the bed next to her, "I guess with that outrageous amount of sex we had with the others, it exhausted you, and it caused you to have an orgasm so hard that it drained your entire body of energy and caused extreme fatigue."

"That sounds bad." Marlene said cutely.

Tifa shook her head, "Not really. It basically means you had an amazing orgasm, bigger than anyone else has ever had, and it made you feel so good that your body just overexerted itself and you need rest. Heh, I say it's worth it." Tifa said with a giggle. Marlene smiled and nodded.

"Yeah...it was unreal...I've never felt anything like it." Marlene added.

"Well..." Tifa said as she got up, "Now that you're awake and rested, I say..." She closed the door and locked it, then shot a devious smile back at Marlene, "We exhaust you again." Tifa said with a smile. She then walked towards the bed while simultaneously pulling off her shirt and bra, then got on the bed so she was on Marlene, straddling her.

Marlene giggled and began undoing her pants, "Tifa you naughty girl..." She said.

Tifa nodded, "Just for you, my love." She said. She leaned down to kiss Marlene before she proceeded to make love to her over and over again.

Elena and Cissnei stayed together until the end, and even adopted children. Casual office sex became a norm for them as they successfully ran Shinra together. Reno and Rude continued to work for Shinra as well. Rufus on the other hand wasted away in prison, and Tseng was still assigned to watch him. Tseng eventually quit Shinra to live life quietly in a small house near Kalm. The area near Kalm however, was the sight of an accidental sewage leak from Shinra Inc.

Shelke and Shalua lived their life in peace together and secretly loved each other, a relationship known only to those close to them until Shinra allowed them a specialized marriage. Shalua kept her promise to Shelke and eventually made love to her so much that she forgot all about her incident with Marlene.

Aerith and Zack got married after Zack heard about all the sex she had with other girls. Aerith never quite understood why Zack was so eager to marry her once she admitted it to him.

Yuffie grew to eventually marry a rich female Materia collector. Yuffie eventually used the money to start her own line of specialized materia enhanced sex toys, a business that took off quickly and was heavily invested in by Shinra.

Life and love continued for Tifa and Marlene for many years. Love, dates, enormous amounts of sex, and eventually even marriage. Cloud and Denzel continued to stay with them for some time before Cloud moved on and fell in love with a mysterious blonde girl named Terra. The two girls were happy, and eventually once Marlene reached age 18, people forgot all about what was once supposedly wrong with them.

After Marlene reached adulthood, more than once she found herself questioning whether or not it really was wrong what Tifa was doing with her. She understood why everyone else believed it was wrong, after all she was only eight. But she didn't expect them to understand. She knew what she was doing. Even as she got older that never changed. Her body was young, sure, but it was her body, and she was mature enough to make the choice of what to do with it. Nonetheless she figured people would never truly understand. Tifa wasn't some pervert, she wasn't mentally insane, and she didn't even think it was right. But she felt a certain way and she couldn't stop it no matter how hard she tried. Love was love. Was it wrong? Maybe, maybe not, but the one thing people couldn't argue with, is that nothing bad happened to Marlene because of if. In fact she was happy because of it, and she would stay that way for quit some time.


End file.
